


Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli

by RLandH



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alabaster Torrigton is not the only demingods on titan's side, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst, Bad Parenting, Being Lost, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Chris rodriguez has a role, Cult of Eris, Demigods, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Exile, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Gaia is a pain in the ass, Ghouls, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Historical References, Homelessness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Italiano | Italian, Kronos' army, Lost Boys, Lost Love, Lost children, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Monsters have feeling too, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pagan Gods, Past Character Death, Percy has a cameo, Post-Titan War, Post-War, Presumed Dead, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Queer Character, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rejection, Revenge, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Titan Army - Freeform, Trans Character, What-If, alabaster torrigton is not alone, demigods in distress, demigods in exile, everybody have issues, exiled, frank too, kronos - Freeform, percy has a real small role, titan side
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: Da capitolo II:[...]“E quindi hai pensato che abbandonarmi era meglio?” domandò irascibile lei, “Tesoro, nasciamo, viviamo e moriamo soli. Non è mia abitudine aiutare i mortali, mai, neanche i miei figli. Neanche quelli divini, se per questo” aveva detto con un tono infastidito, continuando a limarsi le unghia.[...]Da capitolo IX:[...]Era il figlio al prodigo, aveva bisogno di quel padre a cui aveva voltato le spalle, per uno stupidissimo corvo che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla contro un gigantesco uomo alto venti piedi. Le sentì brucianti le lacrime sulle guance.[...]July vorrebbe aspettare lafinein pace, Carter si sentepersocome mai è stato, Heather è in cerca diqualcosae Bernie di quellasbagliata.Se si è cosa si mangia: Arvery è unabella persona; Alabaster, lui è quellofurbo. Marlon è un animainnocentee Grace è un mostro dalcuore d’oro.E quando gli Dei decidono di invocare l'aiuto di quegli stessi figli dannati a cui non hanno mai rivolto lo sguardo, non c'è da stupirsi se il mondo intero va rotoli ...Buona lettura,





	1. La Barzelletta Olimpica(Arvey I)

**Author's Note:**

> Allora questa storia(che è presente anche su EFP), prima di essere letta deve essere presentata da un mucchio di premesse.  
> La prima (in assoluto): questa storia è stata pensata subito dopo l’uscita di THoH, quindi si, prendeva in considerazione sommariamente alcune cose avvenute in quel libro, perciò ignora totalmente BoO(A seguito ho modificato/aggiunto dettagli conformi a BoO/ToA).  
> Il che non sarebbe importante alla fine, poiché questa storia si svolge nello stesso tempo del viaggio dei sette, se non fosse che uno dei personaggi (mitologici) di questa storia (non è tra i principali, ma tra i fondamentali) compare effettivamente nei libri successivi.   
> L’idea di scrivere questa storia, è stata ispirata da Haley Riordan ed il suo Alabaster C. Torrigoton, quindi si, mi sono sentita in dovere di inserirlo in questa storia.  
> La storia è narrata da più punti di vista; di consuetudine, tutte le storie con diversi punti di vista, cominciano nella stessa zona, si sparpagliano e poi si ritrovano, questa non è così.  
> Ci sono molti – troppi – personaggi, ma sono davvero pochi – non abbastanza – importanti.  
> In ultimo c’è da dire che si questa storia essendo ispirata a quella di Haley Riordan, parla proprio di tutti(non proprio tutti) semidei che erano dal lato di Crono e che dopo la titanomachia si sono ritrovati “perduti”; si ecco questa storia nasce sullo stesso principio: “Cosa è successo a tutti gli altri?”, con l’aggiunta: “Ma davvero non hanno possibilità di riscatto?”, solo che ecco, mi sono chiesta poi: “Ma loro una seconda possibilità la vorrebbero? O sarebbero ancora interessati alla loro ideale età dell’oro?” Quindi si è nata questa storia per colpa di queste tre/quattro domande.  
> Forse è troppo ambiziosa , anche perché potrebbe divenire più lunga di quanto io stessa abbia pensato.  
> E si, per quanto paia fuori contesto, questo primo capitolo, si rivelerà avere senso, poi ... Non trattando in particolare di alcun mezzosangue.  
> Avvertimento: Non sarò regolare negli aggiornamenti, non lo sono mai. Non intendo mentire.  
> Buona Lettura  
> RLandH

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli 

La barzelletta olimpica  
(Arvey I)

 

 

Pasticcino finì di mangiucchiare la carne attorno all’osso con un espressione disgustata in viso, “Il Puma non era di tuo gradimento?” gli chiese retorico un suo compagno accomodandosi al suo fianco sull’erba bagnata, “Certo, potremmo banchettare con carne celeste o mortale ed invece siamo qui a mangiare un gattino troppo cresciuto” aveva commentato stizzita la donna, prima di grugnire infastidita, “Oh no, la carne umana è divenuta così grassa negli ultimi duecento anni” aveva ribattuto il suo compagno con un tono stizzito. Pasticcino aveva deliberatamente ignorato i commenti di quello per rivolgere gli occhi al terzo, “Tu che ne pensi Arvey?” aveva domandato con tono rude, “Cibo è cibo” aveva risposto schietto lui. Le sopraciglia scure della donna si erano contratte, portando a raggrinzire la fronte, ma non aveva espresso per lui alcun segno di immane disgusto, anche se dai suoi occhi di pece, Arvey percepiva l’incredibile disprezzo che lei doveva provare per non averla sostenuta. “Su Zuccherino, abbiamo una missione da compiere” l’aveva presa in giro il secondo, sollevandosi dal suolo e raggiungendo Arvey posato sul tronco di un vecchio albero, “Chiami ancora così, Mikey, e ti spedirò nel tartaro a calci in faccia” aveva detto schietta la donna, abbandonato l’osso sul manto della foresta, assieme al resto delle ossa del puma, e raggiungendo i tre.

Pasticcino era alta sette piedi, aveva un fisico tonico, fasciato di muscoli definiti, una criniera di capelli di un nero lucido ed occhi pece, intrappolati in ciglia scure, aveva un naso adunco e grosse labbra carnose da cui svettavano denti giallastri, una carnagione olivastra ed un cipiglio di perenne furore, il corpo era fasciato con una giubba stretta di pelle, che scopriva le braccia, ricoperte da tatuaggi neri, dalle più colorite che richiamavano vecchie leggende dei popoli del mare e dell’Asia minore, se non per il grande cuore sul bicipite, Pasticcino ama ZJ. Per quelli della loro razza, la donna era considerata decisamente minuta. “Facci strada fratellino, sei tu che hai l’olfatto migliore” aveva detto stizzita quella, tirando un pugno in maniera poco gentile all’avambraccio di Mikey, che aveva incassato il colpo senza batter ciglio, esibendo soltanto un sorriso seghettato di rimando. Era vero Michael Sanguinaccio aveva il miglior olfatto tra quelli della loro tribù, era sempre stato il più abile a ritrovare i semidei, quando erano liberi e non avevano obbiettivi.  
Arvey pensava fossero passati troppi anni da quando non dovevano rendere niente a nessuno, cosa che alcuni dei suoi compagni avevano condiviso con lui, così quando la madre dei Giganti e della Terra aveva chiesto ai Lestrigoni di inginocchiarsi al suo servizio e di aiutarla a rovesciare gli dei, in maniera non esattamente educata Pasticcino l’aveva invitata ad infilarsi la sua vendetta da qualche altra parte – più che a lei lo aveva detto alla dea della neve, Khione – e se n’era chiamata fuori. Mikey l’aveva seguita a ruota, da bravo fratello minore ed Arvey era andato con loro, anche perché quei due erano rimasti in fin dei conti tutto quello che rimaneva del suo clan e non aveva decisamente voglia di trovarne un altro.

“Direi di scendere in città” aveva proposto Sanguinaccio, prima di rivelare che effettivamente sentiva solamente il nefando odore di mortali, dovuto alla grande presenza della città vicina alla foresta, “Forse dalla città sarà più facile individuare qualche eventuale mezzosangue” aveva commentato con estremo ilarità, era tipico di Mikey non prendere mai troppo sul serio nulla, infondo c’era sua sorella a preoccuparsi di tutto e di tutti. “Male che va potremmo banchettare con carne umana” si era consolata, posando la testa sulla spalla del fratello, che gli aveva accarezzato i capelli con incredibile affetto. Mikey era la versione maschile di sua sorella, erano uguali in tutto e per tutto, se non per il fatto che lui la superasse di un piede e la brutta cicatrice che partiva dalla fronte ed attraversava il naso fino alla guancia, in obliquo ed ovviamente i capelli, il crine di Pasticcino arrivava al suo sedere, mentre le punte dei capelli di Mickey superavano appena le spalle. Differentemente da loro, Arvey preferiva portarli corti, non per un senso estetico o di ordine, era un Lestrigone, per l’Ade, ma era capitato che durante gli scontri, qualche mezzosangue si aggrappasse ai capelli in un ultimo disperato tentativo di ferirlo, prima di ritrovarsi il cranio spappolato dalla sua mazza da battaglia. Ironia della sorte a fargli il suo primo taglio era stato un mezzosangue sulla Principessa Andromeda, non sapeva il suo nome, nessuno in verità ne era a conoscenza, non parlava mai, in quattro anni di vita sulla nave non aveva mai aperto bocca, aveva occhi di brace fumante ed era armato di una daga di ferro nero dello stinge, aveva usato quello per recidere la criniera castana che per secoli aveva continuato a vegetare e crescere sulla testa del Lestrigone. Come molti dei mezzosangue fedeli ai Titani sopravvissuti alla battaglia di Manatthan, era scomparso, preferendosi alla macchia.  
Gea non li voleva nella sua armata. Ed il pensiero di quel mezzosangue lo spinse a tranquillizzare la sua compagna :“Lo troviamo un mezzosangue, Pasticcino, tranquilla, gli dei sono sempre così prolifici”, quella aveva sorriso sghemba alla realtà della cosa.

La nebbia aveva ridimensionato agli occhi degli umani il loro aspetto bestiale ed la loro atipica altezza. Mickey era per alto duecentoquarantatre centimetri, decisamente troppo per un essere umano e lui era poco più basso. Con la foschia sembravano semplicemente colossi di un umana statura. “Joe direbbe che è come essere ad un buffè mangia finchè non scoppi” aveva commentato nostalgica Pasticcino, adocchiando qualche mortale che era sfilato al loro fianco del tutto privo di interesse, sfiorandosi con la mano calloso la parte del braccio dove svettava il nero del cuore. “Si, è esattamente una cosa che Zotico Joe avrebbe detto” aveva rimarcato Arvey, lanciando uno sguardo alla compagna. Pasticcino non era sempre stata Pasticcino, almeno non di nome, il carattere irascibile e selvaggio era sempre stato parte effettiva della sua indole, se non quando era con Zotico Joe.  
Prima di lui, Pasticcino era stata semplicemente Candace Sanguinaccio, l’avevano conosciuta con le mani sporche di sangue semidivino mentre beveva il midollo da un femore spezzato, in compagnia di Michael. Erano gli anni settanta e come abitudine i lestrigoni cambiavano sempre i loro nomi per abinarli al tempo ed il luogo che li ospitava. Era stato Zotico Joe a ribattezzarla Pasticcino, perché era così che si riferiva a lei, la sua bella, la sua metà. Nessun altro però si permetteva di chiamarla in quel modo però, era una concessione solo del suo fidanzato; per lo meno fino alla morte del loro capo clan, per mano di un mezzosangue figlio dei tre, Percy Jackson, l’eroe, e da quel momento Candace si era ribattezzata definitivamente Pasticcino, per non dimenticare, e dopo la caduta di Crono, aveva stabilito che avrebbe cercato da se la sua pace, spolpando il petto del semidio che aveva ucciso la sua metà. Jackson l’aveva privata del suo cuore e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, letteralmente.  
L’unico problema era il fatto che fosse ampiamente sconsigliato nominare i nomi Zotico Joe e del mezzosangue che l’aveva ucciso in presenza della Lestrigona, se non era lei a farlo. Pasticcino aveva guardato Arvey, prima di digrignare i denti, “Ogni notte sogno di assaporare il sangue di quel ragazzino” aveva detto sardonica, facendo sghignazzare suo fratello.

 

“Aspettate” li chiamò Mickey puntandosi in una direzione ed annusando bene l’aria, “Ucci Ucci Ucci sento odor di semideiucci” aveva commentato sornione, esibendo la dentatura seghettata con orgoglio, “Per il Tartaro, era ora” aveva detto sicura di se Pasticcino, piantando le mani sui fianchi asciutti, con un ostenta sicurezza di se, “Di là” aveva detto Mickey, indicando con il dito una traversa, cosa che sua sorella non si fece ripetere e da bravo Arvey si accodò ai due, con un espressione disinteressata. Non gli dispiaceva poter stuzzicare sotto i denti della tenera carne di semidio, ma non aveva così tanta fame, il puma lo aveva abbastanza sfamato e soprattutto per mangiare un mezzosangue dovevi prima farli fuori e certi davano davvero filo da torcere. Sperava che questo fosse una mezzacalzetta da uccidere facile come un mortale.

Più seguivano il percorso di Mickey, più il profumo del mezzosangue si definiva anche alle loro narici. Metteva l’acquolina in bocca, era greco, si percepiva dall’odore dolciastro che emanava, come quello dei fiori di campo, i mezzosangue romani odoravano sempre di sangue ferruginoso, poi la nota personale, era limone fresco. Era decisamente vicino, quando si accorse che non era una fragranza sconosciuta, “Ma questo …” aveva esordito, “Era uno dei mezzosangue della Principessa Andromeda” aveva mormorato famelica Pasticcino, passando la lingua rossa sulle labbra carnose, già pronta a leccarsi i baffi. Un altro odore si sovrappose a quello di fiori e limoni, un odore sgradevole come pochi, quello di sudiciume, Ciclopi. “Fantastico adoro i monocoli” aveva commentato con accidia Pasticcino, “Speriamo sia un tontolone del sud” aveva risposto Mickey, “Adoro fare conversazione sui cento metodi migliori per fare il formaggio” aveva aggiunto divertito, prima di ghignare. Arvey aveva evitato di fargli notare che loro neanche lo mangiavano quell’alimento, si sarebbe però volentieri mangiato una pecorella, aveva una carne davvero delicata. Alla fine avevano optato per cercare i ciclopi, era più probabile che trovassero prima la mezzosangue di loro, i Ciclopi avevano occhio per la caccia, rise alla sua stessa battuta, che non avevano espresso ad altavoce catturò gli sguardi straniti dei suoi compagni.  
I tre lestrigoni scovarono con somma tristezza un solo Ciclope; era imponente, molto più alto di Mickey – dunque anche più elevato di Arvey – e forse anche più di quanto lo era stato Zotico Joe, aveva un viso squadrato, la pelle scura come la terra, cosparsa di barba ruvida, capelli scuri come la pece raccolti in una moltitudine di Dred che incorniciavano il viso scendendo fino a metà della schiena, aveva un naso schiacciato su cui svettava un grande occhio dall’iride nera come la roccia vulcanica, la cosa che contrastava di più era lindo bianco della sclera. Aveva un collo taurino, che collegava un imponente torace, con muscoli pompati sulle braccia, anche le cosce erano erculee , era ad occhi e croce decisamente più ingombrante e pericoloso di Arvey, ma probabilmente Mickey sarebbe riuscito a tenerli testa, non era alto quanto lui, ma aveva la stessa imponenza.  
Il ciclope teneva le sue massicce braccia incrociate al petto, mentre con l’occhio strizzato gli studiava, il naso era storto, doveva aver riconosciuto l’odore dei Lestrigoni. “Volete la mezzosangue” aveva sputato fuori aggressivo, nell’occhio divampava il fuoco, “L’ho puntata prima io” aveva sibilato con sicurezza. Arvey imprecò, una femmina? Erano sempre così minute e poco nutrienti, rispetto i maschi. Mickey aveva ridacchiato sarcastico, come se davvero avesse lasciato perdere un buon pasto per accontentare un monocolo e così aveva retto lo sguardo. Il Ciclope aveva aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi l’aveva richiusa, l’occhio si era assottigliato, come se li stesse studiando, “Ma voi tre …” aveva mormorato, prima che potesse finire la frase, Pasticcino si era intromessa: “Sei Linden, vero? Linden del Nord” aveva commentato Mickey con un sorriso scanzonato sul viso, “Eri membro dell’esercito dei Titani” aveva aggiunto abbastanza colpita. Era un iperboleo? L’arma di Arvey era stata costruita proprio da uno di questi.   
“Voi siete i fratelli Sanguinaccio” aveva mormorato Linden, fissando i due fratelli, prima di spostare anche l’occhio sul terzo membro: “ E tu sei Arvey Spacca Meningi. Mio fratello ha fabbricato la tua mazza” aveva ripreso, se possibile aveva strizzato l’occhio maggiormente, doveva essere un tick di quando pensava: “Eravate i lestrigoni sotto Zotico Joe” aveva commentato alla fine Linden; Arvey immaginò di vedere Pasticcino infrangere il pugno chiuso sul viso del ciclope, disintegrandoli il naso. Ma la Lestrigona si limitò a storcere le labbra, profondamente infastidita dal nome dell’amato, pronunciato con così tanta leggerezza, “Quindi che facciamo con la mezzosangue?” domandò alla fine Pasticino, tenendo le mani sulla vita in modalità sfida, “Per quattro è troppo” aveva considerato Mickey, “E già” aveva detto Linden.

Sarebbe stato più nel loro stile darsele di santa ragione fino a che qualcuno non fosse crepato. Si sarebbero potuto mangiare la carne a vicenda se non fosse stato che la carne dei lestrigoni era disgustosa e quella dei ciclopi immangiabili. Se non fosse stato che in uno scontro formale, Linden avrebbe potuto schiacciarlo come una pulce, eppure Arvey quel colpo lo sferrò lo stesso. Il Ciclope sembrò accorgersene solo quando l’immensa forza del lestrigone finì totalmente abbattuta nella sua massima potenza contro i sue denti storti. Linden era caduto a terra, finendo per creare una fossa sotto il suo abnorme peso.  
Pasticcino aveva riso sguainatamente, ma suo fratello in un attimo di serietà aveva colto nella caduta del ciclope un’opportunità ed era fuggito dove il naso lo portava. La sorella lo seguì senza una minima obbiezione, cosa che anche Arvey alla fine si trovò costretto a fare, Linden si rese conto della loro fuga, quando riuscì a connettere cosa fosse successo, la sua bocca era impastata di sangue ed alcuni denti erano caduti. “Banchettiamo noi con il sangue divino” aveva esclamato estremamente divertito Mickey, mentre prendeva una curva, aveva travolto un mortale indaffarato fasciato in un completo elegante, ma sembrava non esserne preoccupato minimamente, ne dalle offese del l’uomo ne dal fatto che avrebbe potuto accorgersi di quanto poco umano fosse.

Mickey era finito a terra quando un grosso pugno fasciato ferro lucido si era schiantato sulla sua pancia, costringendolo a terra, buttando con se anche sua sorella che non era riuscita a fare un balzo indietro per scansarsi. Davanti a loro si stagliava la massiccia figura di un altro ciclope, solo che questo era un ragazzino, alto quanto Arvey, forse della stessa età, aveva un solo grande occhio azzurro e capelli di un castano sporco elettrizzati sulla testa, vestito con una vecchia e malmessa armatura sicula, Sheamus del Nord, un monocolo che aveva lavorato nella fucina della Principessa Andromeda, l’apprendista del ciclope che aveva costruito la mazza di Arvey. Pasticcino si era scrollato suo fratello di dosso, sollevandosi svelta da terra, “Ma tu sei il piccolo Sheam” aveva commentato a mezza-voce, “La mezzosangue è nostra” aveva detto con sicurezza in ciclope tirando su ancora una volta il pugno ferrato, mentre venivano raggiunti alle spalle da un ancora parzialmente frastornato Linden.  
Pasticcino aveva sfoderato i denti come un animale selvatico, per nulla intenzionata a lasciare a due ciclopi un pasto che sperava di consumare da settimane.

Sheamus sollevò l’occhio al cielo, dove sopra le loro teste volteggiava un’altra creatura. Poi si era unita a loro, era una figura alta, dal fisico di donna, coperta di piume nere come quelle di un corvo, aveva zampe d’uccello con artigli neri, le braccia erano ali che terminavano con mani allungate rispetto quelle umane, anche queste con lunghe ed affilate unghia lunghe, il palmo, le dita e la parte visibile del dorso erano colore della polvere, il viso era appuntito e lungo, non aveva capelli, erano altre piume corvine, sorgevano dalla fronte ed in un incredibile moltitudine, arrivando fino alle scapole, oltre le zampe e le mani, il viso era l’unica zona di pelle scoperta, aveva una carnagione così pallida da sembrare quasi grigiastra, labbra sottili ed una bocca piccola, quasi a sembrare un taglio sul viso, un naso residuo da diverse tumefazioni e due azzurre iridi come schegge di ghiaccio, incastonate in due occhi lievemente a mandorla e sopraciglia arcuate corvine, un’arpia. “Oh tu non eri nell’esercito di Crono” aveva commentato Mickey sfoggiando il suo sorriso seghettato, “Lei non vi conosce, ma vi ha sentito. Lei, però, vuole _la ragazza_ ” aveva gracchiato l’arpia, la sua voce era stridule ed acuta, proprio come quella di un corvo, chiudendo i pugni sui fianchi.

Linden tenendosi le mani coriacee sulla bocca, insozzate ora del suo stesso sangue, li raggiunse, ponendosi alle loro spalle, l’occhio pece fissava dritto sulla nuca di Arvey, quasi a volerla perforare. “Vediamo un po’: Tre lestrigoni, due ciclopi ed un’arpia, non so voi ma sembra l’inizio di una barzelletta” aveva commentato alla fine Mickey, guadagnando una gomitata nel centro dell’addome da sua sorella, che non aveva mutato di un millimetro la sua espressione aggressiva. Arvey fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente, la stessa che avrebbe fatto Zotico Joe, il Lestrigone che l’aveva tirato su come un padre da che ne aveva memoria; afferrò la sua abnorme mazza da battaglia e la sferrò con forza contro l’arpia che spiccò il volo in tempo per evitarla, alla sprovvista però il tiro continuò, fino a urtare il viso di Sheamus.


	2. Il martini alla mela è più buono con l’ambrosia(July I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sai perché ti aiuto?” aveva domandato Eris con un sorriso amichevole, July aveva taciuto, “Perché lasciata a te sei una cosa insignificante ma stimolata …” aveva detto lasciando in sospeso la frase, mentre la vettura sembrava arrestarsi, “Ed io lo sto facendo, nella speranza di vederti compiere grandi falcate e con la testa toccare i cieli” aveva confidato la dea. “Ma che devo fare?” aveva domandato July confusa, stringendo la bottiglia al petto, “Non abusare della mia generosità” l’aveva punzecchiata la donna, mentre la portiera accanto a lei si era aperta, “Devo capirlo da me, eh?” aveva chiesto retorica la semidea, “Nasci, vivi e muori da sola, lo sai” le aveva risposto Eris e la ragazza era uscita dalla macchina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fin dei conti questo è il VERO PRIMO CAPITOLO   
> Pace e amore   
> RLandH

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli 

July I

Il martini alla mela è più buono con l’ambrosia 

 

Le vetrine dei negozi erano luminose e colorate e July non poteva davvero evitare di guardarle, non importava se aveva soldi appena sufficiente per mangiare, avrebbe volentieri speso tutto quello che aveva per un bel capotto soffice di magenta lucido, come quello che svettava davanti ai suoi occhi, sul manichino. Ai piedi spiccava in nero e bianco, una cifra molto alta che faceva venire i brividi. Lei aveva sempre avuto un buon gusto, anche da poveraccia come in quel momento, sembrava più che bene, con tante collane colorate al collo ed il vestito arancio con i pantaloni morbidi a vita alta di corallo. Vistoso, luminoso. Ma suo. Eppure la pelle si era seccata, le labbra screpolate, i capelli erano unti, lunghi, squamosi e triple punte sulla schiena, neri sulla cima e quasi ossigenati alla punta, ella stessa era disidrata, magra e segnata sul viso. Il ventre vuoto e la gola arsa.

 

Si allontanò dalla vetrina alla fine. Chiudendo il cappotto dei grandi magazzini che aveva rubato ad una svendita fino al collo. Il padre di July gestiva una casa di moda, l’aveva ereditata da sua madre, e da che ne aveva memoria, lei aveva sempre vestito bene, avuto un ottimo gusto per le mode, un passo avanti a tutto e certamente non aveva mai avuto problemi economici. Erano poche le persone che potevano permettersi caviale e patè per brunch. Aveva anche partecipato alle più svariate prime internazionali di film, si ricordava ancora la sua foto con Tristan McLean sul tappeto rosso, quell’uomo era incredibilmente affascinante, specie per avere quasi l’età di suo padre ed una figlia di poco più piccola di lei. Aveva anche cercato di farci amicizia, si chiamava Piper, invitandola alle più svariate feste, ma alla fine aveva ottenuto nulla, anzi alla fine si era addirittura fatta arrestare. July aveva sentito la notizia dai telegiornali, si era chiesta quanto le sue amiche ne avessero riso; la figlia di uno degli attori più pagati di Hollywood si fa arrestare per furto di una BMW? Si i giornali scandalistici ne avevano parlato per giorni, così come avevano parlato della sua prima fuga di casa. July però l’aveva capita Piper, anche lei aveva un padre troppo occupato per curarsi di lei ed aveva fatto davvero di tutto per farsi notare. La differenza tra le due era che Tristan McLean aveva evitato che sua figlia finisse in galera, suo padre non si era preso neanche la briga di cercarla quando era andata via di casa. Entrambe le volte.

 

Racimolò i vari centesimi che le erano rimasti dall’ultimo scippo che aveva fatto ed era andata a comprarsi un panino da Subway, così per essere sicura di non svenire nei prossimi tre giorni. Aveva deciso di mangiarlo su una panchina vicino alla stazione degli autobus, così per godersi la frenesia delle persone che andavano e venivano e la compagnia dei barboni, erano anche simpatici quando qualcuno cercava di metterle le mani addosso o prenderle la giacca. Il suo preferito era quello che parlava dei mostri, tutti dicevano che era un vecchio pazzo, ma July aveva capito che era un semplice mortale parecchio sfigato che sapeva vedere attraverso la nebbia.

 

“Mio fiore di loto, non è che puoi darmi un po’?” aveva domandato per l’appunto il vecchio Hobb, venendo da lei, era curvo, con una barba grigia e crespa sul mento ed occhi affaticati e stanchi, indossava un lungo impermeabile macchiato d’olio, capelli lunghi, ma la parte superiore era quasi del tutto rasata. “Tieni Hobb” aveva detto. Non era sua abitudine essere cortese, con gli altri, ma il vecchio le piaceva abbastanza, anche perché nessuno sembrava curarsi di lui, “Sei sempre così cara” aveva detto quello, con un sorriso che sembrava incredibilmente bello per essere fatto da una bocca sdentata con pochi denti gialli. “Ti ho mai raccontato di quella volta che ho visto un ragazzo penzolare da un maxischermo in mutande?” domandò il vecchio, mentre si ingozzava del panino, un sopraciglia si alzò meccanicamente, “Questa me l’ero persa” rivelò alla fine con un sorriso scanzonato in viso. “Si a New York City, quasi un anno fa” rivelò Hobb, richiamando alla sua memoria quell’avvenimento, “C’era una gran bella donna vestita d’oro che cantava in maniera divina a Madison Square” rivelò con un sorriso nostalgico , “ E di tutto punto vedo questo tizio in mutande blu che penzola” aveva rivelato, “Io l’ho sempre detto che ci sono cose molto strane a questo mondo” aveva detto.   
July aveva ridacchiato, finendo il suo panino, probabilmente Hobb aveva visto qualcosa riguardo la foschia che non era stato in grado di spiegarsi. Magari era qualche missione suicida dell’olimpo ed un bel mezzosangue si era trovato appeso in mutande, conosceva chi avrebbe riso di quella cosa. Mary si sarebbe fatta delle grasse risate, come quella volta che un telecino aveva annodato la sua coda attorno alla caviglia di Carter e quello era finito dritto nella piscina svuotata dove riposava il Drakon, se Rodriguez non fosse corso a salvarlo i mostri della Principessa Andromeda si sarebbero goduti mezzosangue arrosto quella sera, Tammy avrebbe gradito. 

 

Alla fine aveva lasciato Hobb ai suoi deliri di mortale. July viveva ai margini della società, lavorava di mattina alle pulizie in un night quando gli ultimi clienti andavano via e le ragazze staccavano, per il resto del giorno andava a zonzo, rubacchiando qualche portafoglio e vivendo di stenti. Ecco cosa le aveva da offrire la grande Los Angeles. Sembrava così strano che appena due anni prima viveva nei grandi attici di quella stessa città. Ma dopo Manatthan, si era sentita un estranea nella sua vita, suo padre l’aveva accolta, spaventata, coperta di polvere e sporca di sangue. L’aveva avvolta in un coperta e stretta in un abbraccio e non aveva davvero fatto domande. Dopo il bagno più lungo della sua vita in cui, neanche per un istante, July aveva smesso di piangere, aveva dormito per due giorni interi, poi aveva infilato quanto più possibile in una borsa e se n’era andata, come aveva fatto quando Mary e Chris si erano introdotti nel suo attico. Lui aveva forzato la porta, July si era così spaventata che aveva strisciato fino dietro il divano e si era rannicchiata lì sperando di non farsi scoprire, di non piangere ed anche troppo pavida per arrivare al telefono e chiedere aiuto. C’erano telecamere all’ingresso del palazzo ed una certa sicurezza, eppure nessun allarme era scattato. “Ciao Coniglietto” le aveva detto Mary, piazzandosi davanti, la prima cosa che aveva registrato erano state la scarpe da ginnastica nere con le borchie d’oro, “I soldi s-sono-o n-nella ca-assa-aforte-e” aveva quasi miagolato lei, serrando gli occhi, sentendo le lacrime premere sulle palpebre, Mary si era chinata sulle ginocchia per mettersi alla sua altezza, aveva un viso fresco, dalla pelle olivastra e capelli ondulati scuri, non aveva l’aspetto di un criminale o almeno questo era quello che pensava una July che aveva vissuto tutta la vita sugli allori, “Ma noi non cerchiamo soldi, coniglietto” aveva detto con una voce fresca, “Noi cerchiamo te” aveva detto divertita. Era stato l’inizio di tutto, anche dell’amicizia più sincera che July avesse mai avuto. Ma a distanza di tempo era tutto finito.

 

 

Non era troppo lontana dalla stazione quando lo vide, un ragazzo, poco più grande di lei, aveva una matassa ingarbugliata di capelli castano scuro, indossava una giacca blu di una qualche squadra di football, con il nome di quest’ultima ricamata sulla schiena ed dei pantaloni larghi di jeans chiaro, con una catena appesa. Era davanti un cofano aperto di una macchina che sembrava interrogarsi su cosa fosse successo. July si era avvicinato, aveva un viso mascolino, un accenno di barba sulle guance, un profilo greco ed era bello. Alto, con il torace ampio ed un accenno di muscoli che la giacca non riusciva a nascondere ed aveva dei begli occhi verdi, come il mare. “Che è successo?” aveva domandato, indicando il parabrezza aperto, lui aveva sollevato le sopraciglia arcuate, come se fosse stupito al fatto che una ragazza potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo. Ma July era brava a riparare, quando era sulla Principessa Andromeda aveva speso molto tempo tra le fucine con i ciclopi, in cui aveva mostrato una certa bravura, Mary aveva ipotizzato potesse essere figlia d’ Efesto. Peccato che un padre lei lo avesse. “Credo sia defunta” aveva detto alla fine il ragazzo stizzito, tirando un calcio al paraurti, arrabbiato nero. “Posso dare un’occhiata?” chiese, “Sei in grado di animare questa creatura infernale?” domandò abbastanza sconvolto il ragazzo. No, non lo era, ma per far zizzania a scuola si divertiva a sabotare le macchine. Non rispose al ragazzo, ma si piegò semplicemente per guardare quello che c’era dentro. Come detto in precedenza, non era gentile, ma lui era davvero attraente.

 

“Dovresti cambiare il solenoide(*)” aveva detto alla fine, dopo un leggero esame, indicando il filo attorcigliato, “ _Non sarà una bizzarria d’Apollo_?” aveva detto il ragazzo schifato, “No, no. E’ un filo condut …” stava rispondendo July quando si era fermata di colpo, “Apollo?” aveva domandato confusa, il ragazzo s’era fatto livido in viso, “E’ solo … devo andare” disse quello, di fretta aprendo la portiera della macchina con non poche difficoltà, ne era sceso uno snello cane nero, da arcigni occhi vermigli, “Sirio, sali su questo affare” aveva ringhiato il padrone, ma il cane non ne voleva sapere ed aveva cominciato a sgranchirsi tutto, “Senza il solenoide non puoi fuggire” aveva spiegato July, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, “Diciamo che sono ben consapevole di cosa nasconde questo mondo” aveva detto cercando di tranquillizzarlo, quello aveva annuito quasi rincuorato, “Sono così corto di cervello a volte” aveva mormorato il ragazzo, “C’è un meccanico a due isolati” aveva risposto la ragazza, cercando di rincuorarlo, dandoli anche un buffetto sulla spalla. Quel ragazzo era davvero molto bello, ma seriamente, non era sua abitudine aiutare la gente, soprattutto i probabile mezzosangue che avrebbero potuto metterla in rischio mortale. July aveva chiuso. O almeno lo sperava. Così continuò per la sua strada, il ragazzo la inseguì comunque, “Volevo dirti grazie” aveva commentato quello con un sorriso splendente, aveva una fila di denti bianchi davvero splendidi, “Prego” aveva detto lei, prima di girare i tacchi e darsi alla fuga.

 

Aveva continuato a camminare per la strada, rimuginando se avesse dovuto o meno aiutare di più il ragazzo decisamente affascinante, quando una limousine rallentò proprio nella sua prossimità, ma la ragazza diede segno di non farci caso, non voleva fermarsi, era vero si pieno giorno, ma l’ultima macchina che le si era fermata le aveva chiesto quanto volesse ed era un esperienza che l’aveva abbastanza scossa. Aveva infilato le mani in tasca e tirato dritto, ma la limousine aveva continuato a muoversi alla sua stessa velocità. Alla fine July si era fermata ad aveva aspettato, la limousine aveva finito per fermarsi qualche metro più, osservandola la ragazza aveva notato che non era eccessivamente imponente e lussuosa, era completamente nera, ma i finestrini erano oscurati di verde acido, sulla targa posteriore c’era scritto qualcosa in quello che aveva pensato fosse greco antico, che il suo cervello aveva riorganizzato come _Una Cosa Piccola All’Inizio_. Arrivò alla macchina, dal posto di guida era sceso un piccolo uomo calvo con indosso l’uniforme da un’autista, aveva un bastone alla mano sinistra ed indossava una maschera di cera rossa che copriva gli occhi, troppo eccentrico per essere qualcosa di mortale. Aprì lo sportello posteriore, “Andiamo signorinella, non ho mica tutto il giorno” aveva detto quello frustrato, con un tono di biasimo nella voce, July era entrata nella macchina e si era accomodata su sedili di pelle bianchi, mentre alle sue spalle la portiera si serrava.

 

Dall’altro lato della limousine che sorseggiava un martini alla mela, c’era una donna, vestita di nero morbido, con disegni luminosi che punteggiavano di bianco e linee sottili di grigio scuro a definire una scacchiera, aveva orride scarpe a punta che sembravano pantofole ma con un tocco d’eccentrico avevano piume che si incurvavano verso il piede costellato da perle, aveva capelli così scuri da sembrare inchiostro colato, raccolto in lunghe trecce, una fascia d’onice e perle circondava il crine e la fronte bianca, bracciali d’oro nero come serpenti ai polsi ed un sorriso stirato sul viso. Aveva un volto appuntito, con un naso dritto e sporgente, priva di una qualche bellezza, tranne i grandi occhi castani, circondati da lunghe ciglia, un dettaglio insignificante, eppure che la fece sentire un calore nel petto. July somigliava a suo padre, ogni dettaglio, dalla pelle bronzata al sorriso di perla incastrato in labbra carnose, ogni cosa, ma non gli occhi, suo padre aveva freddi occhi piccoli di un verde intenso, ma lei aveva occhi nocciola, grandi e caldi, l’unica cosa che aveva ereditato da sua madre. Di lei July aveva ignorato tutto per gran parte della sua vita, fino a che Mary e Chris non erano venute a dirgli che probabilmente era una dea e questo aveva chiarito tutte le sue lacune. Dalla dislessia, l’iperattività e le strane cose che di tanto intatto le succedevano, senza dimenticare la mancanza totale di un genitore.

 

“Sei mia madre, vero?” domandò la ragazza con un filo di voce. La donna bevé un po’ del suo martini, “Servirebbe un po’ di Ambrosia o Nettare” aveva commentato con un filo di voce ignorandola, mentre la macchina si spostava. Dopo aver stropicciato le labbra, aveva cominciato a fissarla con insistenza, “Sei uguale a Lawrence” aveva detto secca, sorseggiando il suo drink, si, doveva essere sua madre, per forza. “Come ti ha chiamato?” aveva domandato con un tono curioso, “July” disse mortificata la ragazza, possibile che sua madre non si fosse interessata a lei neanche un po’ da sapere il suo nome. Quella strabuzzò gli occhi, “Che sdolcinato” aveva commentato acida, “Era il nome con cui mi sono presentata, all’incirca, Mavis July” aveva spiegato, “Era luglio ed onestamente non avevo voglia di un cognome migliore” aveva rivelato con un sorriso tirato, prima di allungare l’alcolico verso la ragazza, “Vuoi un po’?” aveva chiesto, ma quella aveva alzato le mani in segno di negazione. “Si, per rispondere a prima, sono tua madre, si” aveva risposto schietta, terminando l’ultimo sorso della sua bevanda e farlo svanire in un fumo viola. 

 

July strinse le dita sulle gambe, quasi a strapparsi i pantaloni. “Per l’Ade quanto sei fragile ed io che ti credevo una tosta” aveva commentato la donna, “Mi pareva così dalle storie della battaglia di Manhattan” aveva ripreso la dea. July aveva gonfiato le guancia arrossate come mele mature, “Hai una gran bella faccia tosta” aveva sputato fuori lei, “Mi hai ignorato per tutta la vita!” aveva detto decisamente scaldata, con occhi di fiamma contro la donna, “E tu ti sei unita all’esercito di Crono” aveva risposto secca, “Nella speranza di vendicarmi” aveva commentato con rabbia July, quando aveva sentito il ragazzo con la cicatrice parlare di prendersi la loro agognata vendetta verso i genitori da cui erano sempre stati abbandonati ed ignorati, non aveva potuto evitare di sentire montare in se il desiderio di potersi vendicare. Sua madre sorrise in maniera sardonica, “Ma io ho combattuto con voi” aveva detto lasciva, “Certo Ares continua a tenermi il muso ancora adesso” aveva detto fra se e se, ma poi aveva scacciato il pensiero con tanto di gesto di mano, aveva limate unghia smaltate d’oro. 

 

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” aveva domandato lei, “Così ti distoglievo. Che motivo avevi per odiare così tanto gli dei, se tua madre era bella a coccolarti” aveva detto acida la donna, “O peggio ti schieravi con gli dei per andare contro di me” aveva detto lagnosa, facendo comparire una lima e cominciando ad aggiustarsi le unghia tonde. “E quindi hai pensato di abbandonarmi era meglio?” domandò irascibile lei, “Tesoro, nasciamo, viviamo e moriamo soli. Non è mia abitudine aiutare i mortali, mai, neanche i miei figli. Neanche quelli divini, se per questo” aveva detto con un tono infastidito, continuando a limarsi le unghia. July rimase muta come un pesce a quelle parole, “Non sono mica Poseidone che è sempre lì a sostenere quel suo figlio con il cervello annacquato” aveva detto sgradevole, mordendosi un labbro, riferendosi a Percy Jackson, l’eroe, “Insomma quale ritardato animale marino rinuncerebbe all’essere Dio?” chiese retorica, alzando un arcuato sopraciglio scuro.   
“Posso chiederti esattamente chi sei?” domandò alla fine, la donna sollevò lo sguardo, “Una domanda intelligente” commentò divertita, “Hai davvero bisogno di chiederlo?” aveva domandato con un sorriso sardonico, “Ti ricordi quando in quarta elementare hai scritto un messaggio a Jamie Young da parte della sua amica Lisbe in cui le riferivi che la terza del loro gruppo diceva cose cattive su di lei. Solo per portare discordie tra loro? O quando hai fatto credere alla tua matrigna che tuo padre avesse un amante?” aveva chiesto divertita la donna, July sorrise istintivamente, sua madre aveva fatto finta di non sapere il suo nome, o forse non lo sapeva davvero, ma conosceva fatti della sua vita, così vecchi da sembrare una vita fa, “Anche se la mia preferita e quando hai rubato una scarpa a tutti i mezzosangue sulla principessa Andromeda e le hai nascoste nella stanza di un ciclope” aveva ripreso la dea, “Comprese le tue, tranne quelle di Luke Castellan e Jack Evandor” aveva ripreso la donna.   
Anche July aveva annuito, lo ricordava bene, aveva evitato il primo per non coinvolgerlo, tutti temevano Luke, ma il secondo era il suo capro espiatorio, non sapeva perché ma era stato a pelle l’odio verso il ragazzo e per tutto il tempo della permanenza sulla nave da Crociera si erano dati battaglia, l’unico con ancora le scarpe, era stato ovvio che dessero a lui la colpa. Evandor l’aveva capito che era stata lei, non aveva detto nulla, ma durante un allentamento le aveva rotto un braccio di proposito, se possibile July l’aveva odiato di più. L’aveva odiato ogni giorno. Per tre anni. Eppure la notte prima della battaglia di Manatthan ci aveva fatto l’amore e si era chiesta quanto in realtà l’avesse amato, forse, Jack l’aveva detto ti amo una volta. Una sola. La sua testa era sulle ginocchia, una mano di July era sul suo petto, dove lui la teneva con la sua, l’altra era sul suo viso, l’ultima libera di Jack tenedeva a lei, al suo viso. Avrebbe dovuto chinarsi, baciarlo, dirgli anche io. Con l’inferno della battaglia che dipanava in ogni dove, July era stata in silenzio, aggrappandosi alla sua ultima immagine e alle sue ultime parole ed aveva pianto. Qualcuno l’aveva tirata via per i capelli, affinché si staccasse dal corpo, in tempo per evitare che una freccia la colpisse nella giugulare. 

 

“E poi c’è da chiedersi perché non aiuto mai i miei figli” si lamentò la dea, schioccando le dita per risvegliare July dai suoi pensieri, “Scusa” disse pentita la ragazza, scacciando l’immagine di quel ragazzo dalla sua vita, ignorando il rosso che immaginava sulle sue dita, “Hai capito chi sono?” aveva domandato maliziosa, la donna, “Una che ama il caos ed i conflitti” aveva detto lei intelligentemente, “ _Akribes_ (**)” aveva riso quella, “Ecco a te la meravigliosa signora del Dolore, la dea della discordia, Eris” si era decantata con gloria la donna, quasi fosse una poetessa. Bene, July era la figlia del conflitto ed onestamente non se ne stupiva, era esattamente la madre adatta e la compagna ideale di suo padre, immaginava nel tempo speso assieme quanto dovevano essersi divertiti a creare problemi alla gente. “Ti sei avvicinata a mio padre per il cognome?” domandò poi, dopo un pensiero buffo, “No. Però ho influito” aveva scherzato la dea, “Lawrence Goldenapple” aveva detto con divertimento. 

 

Eris aveva allungato la lima a sua figlia, “Prendila” le disse schietta, “Non è mia abitudine aiutare, ma quando lo faccio tendo a farlo bene” aveva spiegato con un sorriso sghembo. July prese la lima con un movimento cauto, “Sei il terzo figlio che aiuto in tutta la mia vita” aveva tenuto a precisare, “Solo te, Griet e Walter” aveva detto secca lei, “A lei ho dato un orecchino, a lui un pennello” aveva spiegato, “E a me la lima?” domandò la ragazza osservando l’oggetto. Eris mosse le spalle, “Prendi anche questo” aveva detto allungandoli quella che sembrava una bottiglietta di vetro, era colorata di nero e come etichetta aveva un adesivo che lo percorreva intorno di color giallo pergamena con svariate figure nere. “Sai perché ti aiuto?” aveva domandato Eris con un sorriso amichevole, July aveva taciuto, “Perché lasciata a te sei una cosa insignificante ma stimolata …” aveva detto lasciando in sospeso la frase, mentre la vettura sembrava arrestarsi, “Ed io lo sto facendo, nella speranza di vederti compiere grandi falcate e con la testa toccare i cieli” aveva confidato la dea. “Ma che devo fare?” aveva domandato July confusa, stringendo la bottiglia al petto, “Non abusare della mia generosità” l’aveva punzecchiata la donna, mentre la portiera accanto a lei si era aperta, “Devo capirlo da me, eh?” aveva chiesto retorica la semidea, “Nasci, vivi e muori da sola, lo sai” le aveva risposto Eris e la ragazza era uscita dalla macchina. 

 

L’uomo calvo l’aspettava fuori dalla portiera, “Se vuole un consiglio spassionato, cerca il ragazzo con il sonno più profondo” aveva risposto l’uomo, chiudendo lo sportello e tornando al posto del guidatore, la macchina era partita e poi si era persa in una nuvola viola. July era rimasta sul marciapiede con una lima ed una bottiglietta sospetta in mano. Quando si guardò intorno si accorse che non era a Los Angeles. “Ed ora dove sono per la gloria di Crono?” imprecò pestando i piedi per terra presa dall’irritazione. Sua madre l’aveva portata chi sa dove, le aveva detto che andava stimolata e le aveva dato una lima e una bevanda, non aveva nulla se non i dieci dollari rubati la mattina ed un inutile consiglio di un’autista ridicolo. Si sua madre doveva adorare il caos, quasi preferiva ritornare a quando la ignorava apertamente. “Vi odio tutti!” gridò, digrignando i denti, battendo i piedi ancora, non sapeva neanche chi diavolo stava odiando, provava solo una grande rabbia e si forse sua madre aveva ragione, si sentiva più imponente. E poi … si sedé sul marciapiede e incastrò la testa tra le gambe e sperò di tramutarsi in pietra e scomparire, anzi che Zeus la fulminasse, seduta istante, in lontananza le parve di sentire un tuono, ti pareva che doveva essere la volta buona che qualcuno ascoltasse i suoi lamenti? 

 

“Signorina, sta bene?” domandò un ragazzo inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e posando una mano sulla sua spalla, July mosse appena lo sguardo e vide che per aiutarla aveva posato la sua spesa per terra, una mela verde così chiara da sembrare gialla rotolò tra i suoi piedi, era piccola da entrare in un pugno, proprio come aveva sempre immaginato dovesse essere il pomo della discordia, mancava solo la fogliolina in cima. Lo raccolse, ignorando il ragazzo e ne sorrise, “Si, si” gli disse, volgendosi per dargli la mela, ma quando incrociò un viso lentigginoso e due occhi verdi con borse marcate e capelli castani che ne scivolavano sopra, ed un espressione confusa. “Goldenapple?” chiese quello, “Torrigton(***)” sospirò lei. Il pomo scivolò via dalle sue dita, finendo per ruzzolare per terra ed ammaccarsi un po’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Citazione da _La Guerra Dei Mondi_ , all’incirca. Diciamo che è anche l’unico componente delle macchine che conosco, oltre il motore.   
> (**) Mi pare voglia dire: _Esatto_ oppure _Certo_ , in greco.   
> (***) Personaggio appartenente ad H. Riordan ed anche principale ispiratore di questa storia.


	3. La modestia non è prerogstiva della progenie di Apollo (Heather I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _La donna inclinò la testa quel tanto da evitare la pietra, “Io so ogni cosa, giovane satiro” aveva spiegato con un sorriso all’apparenza amichevole, “Tutto ciò che deve avvenire. Io la conosco” aveva ripreso con mera tranquillità. “Dimmi giovane Heather” aveva commentato, fissandola con gli occhi di brace, “Vorresti sapere qualcosa sul tuo futuro?” aveva domandato divertita in maniera quasi oscena, “Forse, sulla tua dipartita?” aveva inquisito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono soddisfatta di come è scritto, ma dopo averlo risistemato tre volte, mi sono arresa che non mi avrebbe mai convinto, oltre questo è probabilmente tra i capitoli già scritti, il più importante, dal punto di vista narrativo.

Il Crepuscolo degli idoli 

La modestia non è prerogativa della progenie di Apollo

 

Heather I

 

 

Heather aveva quel nome per il fiore d’erica, erano arbusti spontanei sempre verdi. Sua madre diceva che l’aveva concepita, vicino quei fiori. Tanto tempo prima. Era una delle pochissime informazioni che aveva ricevuto su suo padre, prima di scoprire fosse un dio dell’Olimpo. Heather ancora ricordava quando era arrivata al Campo Mezzosangue per la prima volta, seguendo Qbert, un satiro sovrappeso con un incredibile amore per le lattine di coca cola senza zucchero. Delle tre settimane passate nella casa di Hermes a difendere con pugni e con i denti il suo spazio vitale. A Darren, che dormiva nel sacco a pelo affianco al suo, con quell’espressione beata ed i capelli sempre spettinati. A quando era stato riconosciuta, sulla cui stessa testa era fluttuato il simbolo di febo Apollo. E quando aveva conosciuto suo padre per la prima volta, durante un solstizio d’inverno, era salita sull’Olimpo ad una festa, dopo che Thalia Grace era stata confessata cacciatrice di Artemide. 

Era stata tutta tirata, seria e composta, ricordava il nervosismo che aveva avuto, la nausea alla bocca dello stomaco, aveva indossato un vestito lungo fino alle ginocchia, di un nero sbiadito, da farla sembrare un acciuga, era stata accanto a Darren, che cercava di invogliarla a ballare, con scarsi risultati. Non era per qualcosa, adorava la musica ed avrebbe davvero voluto danzare con quel figlio di Demetra, era così carino, ma c’era così tanta gente lì, così tanti dei. Poteva esserci anche suo padre, non che lei avesse minima idea di che aspetto avesse. I suoi fratelli maggiori l’avevano descritto in più che svariati modi, “Vuoi ballare?” aveva ritentato ancora una volta Darren, passando una mano tra i capelli scuri, prima di allungarla verso di lei. Heather era stata sul punto di cedere, afferrare quella mano e tirarsi nella mischia. Ma alla fine, un ragazzo aveva proteso un piccolissimo rametto con foglie verdi acuminate e strette, con batuffoli rosa chiari, “Erica” aveva mormorato, risalita la mano aveva incontrato un ragazzo meraviglioso, dal viso bronzato ed i capelli d’oro fuso, come raggi del sole. Era rimasta un attimo folgorata, Darren aveva sbuffato infastidito, prima di accorgersi della luminescenza del ragazzo. “A-Apollo?” balbettò Heather con un soffio, cogliendo l’erica dalla mano del dio, “Somigli molto a tua madre, Heat” aveva detto giovanile quello. Lei aveva sorriso come una scema, era lo stesso nomignolo con cui la chiamava sua madre ed aveva aspettato così tanto di sentirsi chiamare così anche da sua padre, che quasi le sciolse il cuore. Certo era, ademente(*), strano, avere un padre che sembrava diciottenne, quando lei aveva a malapena tredici anni. Ma era stato incredibile lo stesso. Aveva poi ballato quella sera con Darren, con il ramo d’erica tra i capelli. A distanza di anni non si era ancora seccato, Heather lo portava sempre nella tasca.

“Hai finito con la lattina?” aveva domandato Qbert allungando l’occhio alla latina di coca cola senza zucchero, che stagionava accanto a dell’insalata abbandonata a se stessa e rifiutata, in favore di un solo gigantesco hamburger con aglio e cipolle. Heather guardò critica la lattina, la spiò minuziosamente, la soppesò con le dita e quando ritenne d’aver fatto sudare a freddo l’amico abbastanza, annui. Qbert la prese e la nascose nel suo enorme zaino d’avventuriero con spille colorate e della pace ad ornarlo. Assieme ad un’altra ventina, che avrebbe mangiato quando fosse stato sicuro che nessun mortale li guardasse. Qbert era paranoico, non credeva a pieno nella nebbia, non credeva a pieno se non si se stesso. Però ad Heather piaceva, anche perché lui era stata a trovarla tanto tempo prima. Certo allora Qbert era un satiro sovrappeso, con la passione per la nudità e le guanciotte rosse, che era arrivato fino al campo mezzosangue per unirsi al tiasio di Dionisio. Sfortunatamente per lui, non aveva trovato un simpatico dio ebro e voluttuoso, si era ritrovato un sarcastico, irritato e sobrio Dionisio. E così Qbert aveva cominciato il suo lento cambiamento. Dal perdere i chili, a coprirsi ossessivamente, per assicurarsi che nessun mortale si accorgesse di lui, girovagare con le stampelle ed un berretto o una bandana sulla testa. Aveva ancora le guance rosse, incastrate nei serpentini ricci castani, che scendevano alle spalle, si era sciupato nel corpo e secondo un sacco di ninfe al campo Qbert era un satiro molto carino, con molte O. Come diceva sempre Mirtle, agghindando i capelli viola scuro per apparire abbagliante. Il satiro non ne era consapevole ovviamente, ancora segnava qualche menade sconcia, per accorgersi di una certa pianta di mirtillo che sbatteva gli occhi lillà ogni volta che passava.

Qbert era stato incaricato da Chirone di cercare qualcuno o qualcosa, non erano stati molto chiari. Il direttore non poteva perdere molti elementi dietro a questa caccia al tesoro, non con Gea pronta a risvegliarsi ed i Romani pronti a dargli battaglia. Però Heather non se l’era sentita di lasciarlo da solo. Voleva bene a quel satiro, era stato lui a portarla al campo infondo. Darren era stato contrario, perché non aveva affatto voglia di separarsi da lei. Sarebbe voluto venire anche lui infondo, ma Miranda lo aveva convinto a restare, avevano bisogno di quanti più aiuti. Per convincere Will, c’era voluta Rachel.

“Non vorrei metterti in agitazione, ma Lei è appena entrata” aveva detto Qbert, con un tono asettico. Heather non si era voltata, ma vedeva benissimo nella sua mente come doveva essere, era certa di vederla spiare con quegli occhi inquietanti ed un po’ folli, l’intero locale per cercarli, il riccio crine sangue, scomposto, ed il leggero giubbino rosso fuoco, con i bottoni d’onice stretti dal collo all’inguine. Da quando avevano lasciato il capo, che Lei li seguiva; avevano pensato fosse casuale all’inizio, ma poi si erano ricordati di essere mezzosangue e che il caso non esisteva. Qbert si grattò il pizzetto da capretta nero con fare pensoso, cercando di immaginare che fare. Lei allungò una mano fino alla sua borsa, dove c’era la spada di bronzo-celeste,ben nascosta sotto le sembianze di un lucidalabbra alla frutta. Combattiamo, avrebbe voluto urlare Heather, ma non lo disse. Voltò lentamente la testa verso di lei. Gli stava fissando, con gli occhi di brace, neri come il fumo di un comignolo, pulsanti del rosso vivo della rabbia. E sorrise. Sembrava un taglio sul viso, l’indecente recisione della nuda pelle, un taglio orizzontale che apriva il viso in maniera perversa. “Quella vuole ucciderci” commentò Heather. La preveggenza era un’arte concessa davvero a pochi, qualche figlio di Apollo l’aveva, non nella maniera di Rachel Elizabeth Dare certamente, ma riusciva a vedere qualcosa, Heather non era tra questi ovviamente, come tutti i suoi fratellastri era in grado di percepire qualcosa, il futuro ne si faceva vedere chiaro ne come un incognita, era una lavagna nera, era come andare ad un interrogazione, non aver studiato, ma vedere il ragazzo in terza fila annuire, per rassicurati che avrebbe suggerito. Un po’ come quello, non un suggerimento, la sensazione di un suggerimento. Nel vederla, Heat sentiva la pelle accapponarsi, come se fosse trafitta da mille spilli infuocati.

La donna fece qualche passo verso di loro. Era giovane, più di quanto Heather avesse pensato, ma più vecchia di lei. Aveva un viso preciso, grazioso, ma severo, crudele e spinoso, concorde con gli occhi animanti da furore cieco. Heather sguainò la spada. Il resto del locale, continuò a mangiare i propri panini con disinvoltura. La donna continuò a sorridere, poi strinse il pugno sulla spada, così forte che Heather aveva pensato se la sarebbe affettata, tanto bianche erano divenute le nocche, però non venne fuori neanche un rivolo di sangue. Passò la lama poi, come se lei fosse stata un fantasma. “Adoro il bronzo celeste” commentò spudoratamente, prima di ridacchiare immensamente divertita, un ghigno malefico sul viso. “Hai miei tempi si possedevano armi di ferro mortale e bronzo celeste, sai” aveva commentato con un tono accidioso, leccandosi le labbra dipinte do rosso pallido. “Per l’Ade, abbiamo un bel problema” aveva commentato Qbert, la donna aveva chinato il capo da un lato, allontanando la mano, prima di estrarre lentamente dalla tasca della giacca rossa quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un lungo stilo. Heat riuscì ad intercettarlo con la sua spada, che fortunatamente non feriva i mortali, ma non aveva problemi con le armi mortali. Qbert aveva urlato, liberando il Panico che il dio Pan aveva distribuito ai satiri prima di dissolversi, afferrò per una mano Heather, trascinandola fuori dal locale, mentre la mortale che vedeva s’era accartocciata su se stessa, lasciando il pugnale per terra.

“Cosa, per l’Ade, era lei?” aveva urlato Heat quando era riuscita a prendere fiato, con gli occhi spalancati per il nervosismo, “Una mortale su di giri che vedeva attraverso la nebbia” aveva commentato sterile Qbert come se fosse abituato ad affrontare quel genere di cose tutti i giorni. “Senti! Puoi infilzare anche un minotauro, ma non un umana?” si era lagnata Heather, guardando la sua spada con un senso di vuoto, che senso aveva un’arma che non era in grado di ferire il suo avversario, Qbert si astenne dal commentare quando dovesse sembrare patetica nel parlare con una spada. “E’ perché ci ha aggredito?” aveva domandato poi Heather, prima di ricomporsi. Dovevano andarsene alla svelta, davvero, prima che la donna si riprendesse, “Non importa” quasi belò il satiro, “Dobbiamo andare. Abbiamo una missione” disse alla svelta quello, tirandola per la manica della maglia. Heather annui.

L’amico la strattonò pesantemente, il pugnale schizzò così vicino da rischiare di squarciarle una guancia e finì a pochi metri da lei. “Quello del Panico è stata un’interessante dolo” aveva mormorato la rossa con un tono sottile, “Davvero, mi avete sorpresa” non mentiva, il suo tono mostrava davvero di esser sorpresa. Un sorriso maniacale ornava le labbra rosee. Non sembrava preoccupa dal fatto che fosse disarmata davanti una mezzosangue ed un satiro armato di Panico. Era in piedi, davanti loro con le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Non abbastanza si direbbe” aveva mormorato Qbert, assottigliando lo sguardo, la donna non aveva fatto una piega, se non per annuire, prima di rispondere: “Ho avuto modo di vedere altre mirabolanti doli, per fuggire da voi due”, si era infilata una ciocca di capelli rossi vermigli dietro l’orecchio. Per un attimo sembrò l’innocenza fatta persona, ma poi la scanzonata malizia tornò ad impregnarla. Qbert fu svelto a recuperare la fionda e sparare un sassolino contro la fronte della donna, i satiri erano pacifisti, fortunatamente il suo amico no. La donna inclinò la testa quel tanto da evitare la pietra, “Io so ogni cosa, giovane satiro” aveva spiegato con un sorriso all’apparenza amichevole, “Tutto ciò che deve avvenire. Io la conosco” aveva ripreso con mera tranquillità. “Dimmi giovane Heather” aveva commentato, fissandola con gli occhi di brace, “Vorresti sapere qualcosa sul tuo futuro?” aveva domandato divertita in maniera quasi oscena, “Forse, sulla tua dipartita?” aveva inquisito.  
“ _Gioca pure con la pestilenza,  
Regina della fraudolenza,  
il tuo destino è segnato;  
il male acquattato,  
verdi i suoi occhi,  
Letali i suoi stocchi.  
L’averno due volte visiterai  
ma la seconda volta resterai_!"  
aveva detto.   
La sua voce era profonda, scura, antica. Come Rachel quando era posseduta dallo spirito dell’oracolo. Solo che non c’era fumo verde a contornarla, solo rosso di sangue. Heather si sentì quasi svenire; la donna aveva pronunciato la sua morte. Le venne da vomitare, le gambe tremarono.  
“Mi interessa: solo quanto in fretta prenderemo a calci il tuo didietro mortale” aveva risposto per lei Qbert, riprendendosi dalla profezia, “Puoi dirmelo?” aveva bisbigliato retorico, prima di afferrare delle biglie d’onice e caricarle nella fionda. Quando lanciò, gli occhi della donna si spalancarono, lei sapeva, lei vedeva, ma aveva paura, il rosso pulsante nelle iridi s’era spento come la cenere,“Fuoco greco” aveva mormorato la donna, poi l’ambiente si era tinto di rosso ed arancio vivo, l’aria s’era fatta irrespirabile, rifugio di polveri caustiche; tanto da bruciare la gola ed i polmoni. Lei si era allontanata per evitare di bruciare. “Non avremmo altre occasione per filarcela, Heat” le disse il satiro, prendendola per una mano e scuotendola, per risvegliarla da quella condizione in cui l’aveva imposta la profezia sulla sua morte. Erano fuggiti tossicchiando, con i polmoni pieni del fumo nero. Qbert teneva a portata di mano altre biglie piene di fuoco greco. Quando riuscì a svegliarsi dal suo torpore, realizzò che se erano riusciti ad allontanarsi da quella pazza, era stato unicamente merito del satiro e non riuscì a sentirsi grata abbastanza che il suo amico fosse un aspirante tiasico anziché un cercatore qualsiasi. “Sei sprecato alla coltivazione di fragole” mormorò la figlia di Apollo, abbozzando un sorriso, “Non mi dire” rispose il satiro sarcastico, mentre saltellava via frettoloso. Il resto di quello che sentì, fu il più grande dolore al mondo. Dalla schiena al ventre, d’una forza ingestibile, scavata, trapassata, violata. L’aria nei suoi polmoni si fece di sangue e le forze vennero a mancare. Cadde sulle ginocchia, abbassò appena gli occhi, dal suo ventre spuntava la punta di una lancia, il suo sangue colava dalla ferita, “Oh Ade” imprecò con voce strozzata, piantò le mani sul ventre, cercando di ricordare dalla sua mente una vecchia filastrocca greca con cui curarsi. Poi il dolore ebbe la meglio sui suoi nervi. L’ultima cosa che vide, fu il viso affranto e preoccupato di Qbert che si chiudeva su di lei.

 

Il sibilo di un serpente, quando Heat schiuse un occhio, un serpente le stava strisciando ad un centimetro dal naso. L’urlo, oltre che indietreggiare di tanto, da sentir il vento sulla nuca ed il calore sotto la schiena. Volse il capo, per vedere il nulla sotto di lei, stava volando. “Heather calma” urlò Qbert, afferrandola per le mani e tirandola vicino a lui. Solo allora, la figlia di Apollo sembrò respirare e calmarsi per realizzare che lei ed il satiro erano su quella che poteva essere considerata una macchina, incendiata da fiamme che non bruciavano, senza tettuccio, che volava, ed oltre il serpente, c’era un tizio seduto sul posto del guidatore, Heather vide i suoi occhi. Erano un castano amichevole. Tremava tutta, per l’intero non-sense della situazione, un attimo prima fuggiva da un fastfood e veniva trapassata da parte a parte con una lanciata ed ora era su una decapottabile in fiamme volante. Le venne da vomitare. La lancia, la nausea. La ferità. Ma non provava dolore?

Heather abbassò lo sguardo al ventre, con occhi serrati, gli schiuse lentamente, timorosa di scoprire perché non vi fosse dolore, ma ciò che trovò la disorientò più della mancanza di sofferenza, quanto la illuminò su questa condizione. Non c’era niente, solo uno squarcio sulla maglietta arancione del campo con qualche macchia di sangue, la pelle rosea attorno all’ombelico era integra, null’altro, “Per l’Ade” aveva esclamato, con un sorriso che l’era sorto sul viso, premendo le dita, doveva aveva visto la lancia, “Cosa è successo?” aveva domandato, alzando lo sguardo verso il satiro, “Ci ha salvato” aveva detto Qbert indicando il guidatore, il serpente era strusciato al suo fianco, fino ad arrotolarsi sulle sue gambe, lasciando la ragazza interdetta, “Regina è una coccolona” lo aveva rassicurato il guidatore, la sua voce era gentile. Il serpente aveva sibilato. Era lucido, di scaglie verdi e nere, con occhi grandi e gialli, sembrò muovere la testa, soddisfatta del complimento, prima di sistemarsi di nuovo tra le sue gambe. “Oh bene” aveva detto Heather, indecisa se dovesse o meno toccare il capo dell’animale, “Grazie” commentò alla fine, rivolta al guidatore.

 

Arrestò in prossimità di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un parcheggio per i centri commerciali. Ma dal panorama che si stagliava davanti loro, non erano più a Long Island. Qbert era saltato fuori dalla vettura, mentre Heather l’aveva seguito immediatamente dopo, Regina si era arpionata al suo braccio, arrotolandosi lungo di esso, come un braccialetto. Il guidatore era sceso dalla macchina, era un uomo oltre la mezza età, aveva capelli bianchi come nuvole ed occhi caldi, un espressione simpatica, indossava un lungo camice bianco da dottore, da cui spuntavano pantaloni indaco e scarpe di vernice, aveva anche uno stetoscopio appeso al collo, ma in mano al posto di una cartella clinica tipica dei dottori aveva una verga scheggiata, che aveva allungato verso Heather, a quel punto regina si aera srotolata dal suo braccio ed era andata ad attorcigliarsi attorno al bastone dell’uomo. Poi sorrise, “Non avete un topo per Regina, immagino” commentò l’uomo, prima di tornare serio. “Quella macchina è in fiamme?” aveva domandato Heather indicando la decapottabile sportiva, “Effetti collaterali del carro di Apollo” aveva risposto il medico con un sorriso genuino, il sopraciglio della ragazza schizzò fino al cielo, “Permettimi di presentarmi. Sono Ascelpio, dio della medicina, figlio d’Apollo, attuale custode del carro del sole ed ovviamente tuo fratello” aveva risposto il dio in maniera gentile. Heat rimase in silenzio, cercando di elaborare tutte quelle informazioni. Alla fine il suo fratellone divino gli aveva spiegato che con i dei maggiori barricati dentro l’Olimpo, qualcuno doveva pur far correre il sole ogni giorno nel suo sentiero e come figlio prediletto si era offerto lui. E morale della favola gli aveva salvati dalla pazza mortale dai capelli di sangue che prediceva morti a tradimento.

Ascelpio era un chiacchierone, questa fu la prima cosa che Heat appurò di suo fratello, la seconda era che era molto potente, più di qualunque altro figlio d’Apollo, era anche capace di riportare i morti in vita, ma Zeus l’aveva proibito, ma di tanto in tanto, aveva detto, facendole l’occhiolino complice, prima ovviamente di tranquillizzarla che non era stato quello il caso; più che malconcia questo si, ma Heather era sempre rimasta arpionata alla vita. La terza cosa che aveva compreso era che aveva ereditato la leggendaria modestia del loro padre. Ma gli era simpatico, infondo se poteva vivere con quel bipolare dall’arrabbiatura facile di Will, poteva convivere con chiunque. E poi aveva offerto il pranzo lui. Heather non pensava di avere tutta la fame che in realtà aveva, ma mangiò tutta la carne che riuscì ad ingurgitare, davanti lo sguardo disgustato di Qbert. “Sai avrei potuto ucciderti” aveva ripreso il suo monologo Ascelpio, “Il mio sangue è stato sostituito da quello di una gorgone, su un fianco scorre uno in grado di guarire qualunque malattia, dall’altro il più mortale veleno di sempre” aveva raccontato con un sorriso orgoglioso, dei suoi favolosi poteri, “Ma sai comincio ad avere una certa età e a perdere colpi” aveva detto con una falsa modestia. Heather era certa da quel tono beffardo, che non si sarebbe mai sbagliato, ma che adorava stare ore ed ore a vantarsi.

“Ma chi ci ha attaccati?” aveva domandato alla fine lei, mentre osservava solo l’olio che bagnava il piatto, “Un morto che Thanatos non ha ancora recuperato” aveva risposto evasivo l’uomo, pulendosi il viso rugoso con un tovagliolo, in maniera impeccabile. Heather lo aveva guardato scettica, Ascelpio aveva posato il tovagliolo sulle gambe, “Vogliamo procedere con il dolce?” domandò come se nulla fosse, “So che qui fanno un ottima Cheescake” aveva informato, “Hai satiri piace il formaggio vero?” aveva chiesto a Qbert che aveva mantenuto lo stesso sguardo di Heather. “Va bene, va bene” aveva ceduto l’uomo, muovendo la mano come a scacciare l’idea di quella cheescake che doveva proprio tentarlo. “Quando Gea ha aperto le porte dell’Ade, ha riportato in vita chiunque ritenesse utile allo scopo” aveva cominciato a spiegare, “Diciamo che non tutti hanno aderito, qualcuno ha preferito aiutare Gea in maniera più personale. Perpetrare una propria vendetta” aveva continuato il vecchio, “E diciamo che Apollo si è fatto un nutrito gruppo di nemici. Per ora ho riconosciuto tre persone” aveva rivelato, prima di comunicargli di non avere idea di chi fosse la pazza che aveva aggredito loro. “Alcuni sono certo non si uniranno a Gea alla fine, come Marsia, e mio nonno Flegias, fino al raggiungimento della sua vendetta, non se ne curerà affatto” aveva comunicato con fare pensoso, “Niobe si unirà certamente” aveva detto alla fine con espressione seria in viso, battendo le dita sul tavolo, “Con un caratterino come quello di suo padre” aveva comunicato esasperato. Il discorso tra se e se andò avanti per una buona decina di minuti, con Heather e Qbert che si rivolgevano sguardi confusi.

“E il loro vendicarsi di Apollo consiste nel …?” aveva cominciato Heat, “In una purga, sorella mia” aveva detto. E a quanto pareva prima di bruciare ogni tempio d’apollo in circolazione e spolpare il dio e chiuderlo nel Tartaro, avevano pensato bene di uccidere ogni suo figlio in circolazione. _Bellissimo_ , pensò Heather. Davvero, aveva bisogno di sapere che avrebbero provato ad ucciderla, finchè Thanatos non avesse messo fine alla sua caccia. Gli vennero in mente le parole della donna, che aveva profetizzato la sua morte, aveva detto che il male aveva gli occhi verdi. Si guardò intorno nella sala e pensò a quante persone nel mondo avessero quegli occhi e da chi avesse dovuto diffidare d’ora in avanti. Guardò il suo riflesso nel coltello sporco di rosso sanguino e si ricordò di quanto poco castani fossero i suoi.

Riaccompagnarono Ascelpio al carro del sole, mentre il figlio prediletto di Apollo, lodava a Regina quella favolosa Cheescake infilandole nella gola pezzi di carne che aveva rubato dal suo stesso piatto, con un fare amichevole. “Vorrei potervi essere di più aiuto. Ma io ho la mia missione e voi avete la vostra” aveva detto il vecchio con un tono triste. Heat lo abbracciò, “Siete stato di grande aiuto, fratello” disse, seriamente riconoscente. Se Ascelpio non gli avesse soccorsi, ora sarebbero all’altro modo, almeno lei sicuramente. L’uomo le accarezzò i capelli, per un attimo in quelle rughe, Heather parve scorgere la giovinezza del dio del sole. Regina sibilò qualcosa, “Credo tu abbia ragione, ‘Gin” aveva detto amichevole al serpente, prima di ridacchiare divertito, “Ti sto per dare più di quanto dovrei, dolce sorella” gli comunicò Ascelpio, aprendo il cofano della macchina, da questo emersero le più strane cianfrusaglie del mondo. Heather vide anche un uccellino d’oro meccanico prigioniero in una gabbia, che continuava a battere le ali con ferocia(**). “Il divino Apollo è un accumulatore compulsivo” aveva detto impudente Qbert, la ragazza lo aveva freddato con lo sguardo, mentre l’altro uomo aveva continuato a cercare qualcosa nel bagagliaio, con Regina che sibilava per dare consiglio.

Ascelpio le allungò una faretra di cuoio con delle istoriazioni d’orate, “Bella” commentò Heather,appendendola in obliquo sul corpo, chiedendosi cosa dovesse farci di una faretra senza frecce. Ma quelle arrivarono subito dopo, tre per la precisione. Come le sfiorò, capi che c’era qualcosa di diverso, di sbagliato. Il legno di cui erano fatte, era così nero da sembrare marcio, ma al tocco era gelido, le piume sul fondo erano nere, come quelle dei corvi, la punta era di bronzo celeste, del colore del sangue, forma piramidale, con quattro aghi ai lati, che Heater sapeva avevano il preciso compito di lacerare pelle ed organi - provocando un’emorragia implacabile – se malauguratamente qualcuno avesse tentato di estrarla strappandola. La punta era acuminata come un diamante e nera. “Non sono frecce normali, vero?” aveva domandato la ragazza retorica, “Con una di queste puoi uccidere un uomo o ridurre alla fame una nazione” aveva detto Ascelpio, “Sono un’arma potente. La più potente di Apollo” aveva aggiunto. Heather le aveva guardate, le era salito un senso di vomito, aveva sentito le ossa farsi fragili e la vista debole, tornare il bruciore al ventre, il sapore del sangue sul palato. Davanti i suoi occhi, avvolta dal fumo nero, la donna ripeteva la sua nefanda condanna: Gioca pure con la pestilenza. Quelle che teneva tra le dita, come fossero state la folgore di Zeus in persona, erano le frecce della calamità, in grado di scatenare le piaghe e rovinare intere nazioni. Ascelpio non le disse cosa fossero, sapeva bene che lei avrebbe capito. “Non ho un arco” commentò alla fine, ma il fratello le fece l’occhiolino, “Ne sei certa?” aveva domandato retorico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*): Malsano modo per dire: Maledettamente  
> (**) Questa nota si ricollega al capitolo precedente, in realtà. Quando Hobb racconta a July del ragazzo in mutande appeso sul grande schermo. E July ipotizza fosse qualche sfigato mezzosangue. Si, ehm … era Percy – prima della scomparsa – in missione per conto del Dio Apollo, per recuperare la Corista D’oro, che aveva la capacità di trasformarsi in un uccellino d’oro – che si è quello citato qui sopra. L’avventura è stata scritta da RR e si chiama Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo, o qualcosa di simile


	4. Fare l’esule fa schifo, ma fare l’esule mezzosangue è peggio (Carter I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grace” bisbigliò Carter, posandosi sulla porta che la ragazza si era chiusa alle spalle.   
> “Dimmi” rispose la ragazza, la voce attutita dalla porta stessa.   
> “L’ho sognata” mormorò di rimando.   
> Grace rimase in silenzio per quelle che sembrarono ore. “Dimenticala,” affermò semplicemente, “abbiamo altro di cui occuparci” aggiunse prima di uscire dal bagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, bene … Ecco ci qui, al capitolo più statico della storia. E forse anche più breve. Si è un capitolo corto e statico, ma credeteci o meno è abbastanza importate. In origine questa sarebbe dovuto essere il primo da principio, anche prima di quello di Arvey. E nonostante il prossimo abbia comunque un nuovo narratore, recupereremo una delle storie aperte nei precedenti capitoli. Quindi oltre ad essere l’ultimo del giro di storie, segna (all’incirca) l’inizio del Guardia e Ladri generale di questa storia (Anche se, ahimè, non è corretto – Sono “umani” infondo possono sbagliare).  
> Vorrei sempre ringraziare chi segue e ricorda. Chi legge ovviamente, per caso o con interesse. Ed ovviamente **lamascherarossa** che non legge fanfiction, ma solo originali, non ha mai letto PJ – e probabilmente non ha neanche visto i film – e che sicuramente ha nella vita cose più interessanti da fare (come calcolare le coniche in una sella da cavallo per scimmie?) ha avuto la sacrosanta pazienza di leggere e correggere i miei deliri. Grazie :D  
>  Buona Lettura  
> RLandH

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli

Fare l’esule fa schifo, ma fare l’esule mezzosangue è peggio 

Carter I 

 

Nessuno si oppone ad un dio. La sua voce era un' eco distante nella sua memoria. Lei era seduta di fronte a lui, con le gambe incrociate, le braccia pigramente abbandonate lungo il corpo, lí a pochi centimetri. Se Carter avesse allungato la mano avrebbe potuto toccarla, eppure era consapevole di quanto fosse lontana. Nel suo viso, di linee sfocate e colori sbiaditi, lui non riconosceva nè i suoi dolci occhi nè alcun'altra fattezza, che tanto gli era piaciuta.   
“Lo so.”, le disse. Le ultime parole che lei aveva pronunciato erano state proprio quelle: "Nessuno si oppone ad un dio"; lui le aveva ascoltate, le aveva conservate con religiosa maniacalità, ma le aveva ignorate. Nessuno si opponeva ad un dio, ma lui non era nessuno e non poteva lasciarla andare così. Per un attimo gli sembrò di riconoscere in quel viso confuso, un sorriso. 

Al primo raggio di sole filtrato dalle tende, Carter aprí lentamente un occhio, quello che non era schiacciato sul cuscino, poiché dormiva abitualmente su un fianco. Intravide la figura del suo fratellastro dormire nel letto accanto, sotto le coperte; vedeva il suo profilo sollevarsi ed abbassarsi, regolarmente. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorre proveniva dal bagno. Lui si stese supino e, puntando il peso sui gomiti, sollevò la schiena. Era dolorante per i lividi che ricoprivano il suo giovane corpo, lasciandogli chiazze viola, verde e giallo, inferti dai mostri che continuavano ad incontrare lungo il loro cammino. Carter avrebbe sacrificato la vita pur di evitare che accadesse qualcosa a suo fratello. 

Uscí dalle coperte, camminò ciondolante verso il minibar e sbirciò all’interno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo. Non era mai completamente se stesso dopo averla sognata. Prese della semplice acqua e rivolse gli occhi alla porta del bagno, da cui spuntò una ragazza che indossava un accappatoio verde acido ed aveva i capelli bagnati. Era una creatura snella, dalla carnagione olivastra e grandi occhi a mandorla, color nocciola, come il castano dolce dei capelli.   
“Sei già sveglio.”, mormorò con tono sorpreso, stringendo le ginocchia tra loro, “Vedo bene oltre la Foschia. Come fai a mantenere sempre quest’aspetto?” domandò Carter, mentre si sgranchiva. La ragazza aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue gambe nude, dove sapeva essere posato lo sguardo del ragazzo.   
“E’ Magia” aveva detto enigmatica, prima di fare pochi passi verso il suo zaino e recuperare qualcosa da indossare.  
“Grace” bisbigliò Carter, posandosi sulla porta che la ragazza si era chiusa alle spalle.   
“Dimmi” rispose la ragazza, la voce attutita dalla porta stessa.   
“L’ho sognata” mormorò di rimando.   
Grace rimase in silenzio per quelle che sembrarono ore. “Dimenticala,” affermò semplicemente, “abbiamo altro di cui occuparci” aggiunse prima di uscire dal bagno.   
“Hai ancora i capelli bagnati” le fece notare Carter. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, le ciocche castane sembrarono accendersi di una luce calda e presto presero ad incendiarsi; in un battibaleno Grace non aveva semplicemente i capelli in fiamme, i suoi capelli erano fuoco, ardevano rossi ed arancioni; poi tornarono normali: castani ed asciutti.   
“E’ epico!” trillò la voce di un ragazzino. Carter e Grace si voltarono verso quest'ultimo, una figura delicata che dimostrava dodici anni, dai capelli biondi ed unti che arrivavano fino alle guance con due occhi spalancati dalla meraviglia nello scorgerlo sveglio.   
“Lo so” si vantò divertita Grace, avvicinandosi a lui ed accarezzandogli i capelli in maniera affettuosa, quasi materna. Carter era basito da lei, dal suo gesto; la ragazza aveva dimostrato da tempo di possedere una bontà genuina ed un incredibile affetto, elementi inaspettati da esseri come lei. Aveva visto le sorelle di Grace nutrirsi di mezzosangue fino a non lasciarne nemmeno le ossa, ma quando era stato il momento in cui Carter aveva visto la morte in faccia, bruciante ed ardente nel fuoco greco che ardeva senza regole, lei lo aveva stretto con la sua pelle coriacea di mostro e protetto; saldo a lei si erano lanciati nel vuoto, le fiamme che avvolgeva la pelle di Grace fin quando l’acqua l’aveva spenta; quando erano riemersi dalle acque l’incanto che manteneva la ragazza bella era scomparso, e Carter potè vedere solo un orrido mostro dalla pelle rovinata dal fuoco che cominciava a rimarginarsi. Eppure, in quel piccolo punto del pacifico, Carter non aveva mai trovato la sua compagna di avventura più bella. Ma nulla poteva cancellare dalla sua mente una sola domanda: Perché? Cosa spinge un mostro che si nutre di mezzosangue ad amare la sua cena e considerarlo addirittura un suo pari? 

Pagato il motel i tre si erano rimessi in viaggio, dopo settimane finalmente con abiti puliti, oltre che rilassati sia nel corpo che nei pensieri. Tutti tranne Carter che si sentiva inquieto per il sogno della notte prima e non aveva coraggio di proferirne parola ai suoi compagni di viaggio, al ragazzino in particolare.   
Il fratellastro ai suoi occhi era ancora un bambino, una creatura pura che non aveva idea di cosa la guerra fosse stata: non sapeva chi fosse Crono nè aveva idea del sangue che un anno prima aveva macchiato i marciapiedi di Manhattan e le loro anime. Dal canto suo, Carter aveva tradito Apollo senza curarsi della sua immensa gloria, andando contro il dio vendicativo per eccellenza e suo padre per questo gli aveva imposto di occuparsi di un' anima serena ed ingenua come quel ragazzino dai capelli d’oro. Per Carter quel fratello rappresentava il riscatto donatogli dal padre... E sapeva di dover ringraziare Grace, che lo aveva trovato e portato a lui. 

Voltandosi verso il fratellino di Carter, a Grace venne in mente il giorno in cui lo aveva trovato. Era vicino un vespaio in uno dei giardini botanici dell' università nel Missouri e glielo affidò Melissa, una ragazza che odorava di miele, dalla risata frizzante ed i capelli color melassa. Avevano stretto amicizia ed alla fine del suo compito Melissa si era disgregarsi in migliaia di api per tornare all’interno dell’alveare. Ed Grace sembrò di sentire ancora i rumori di quel momento: il ronzio delle api in cui si distingueva una fresca risata. 

“Dove andiamo?” aveva domandato allegro il ragazzino, carico di quell'euforia che Carter rimpiangeva di aver perso.   
Dove andavano? Era una bella domanda e nessuno di loro aveva una risposta; Grace voleva trovare Alabaster figlio di Ecate, il più forte della loro schiera oltre che uno dei più letali ed era certa che quello fosse in fuga e non addormentato sugli allori di una becera pace. La ragazza era anche sicura che questi avesse sputato in viso a Gea, perché ormai era noto che i Titani, i Giganti – o chi che sia – non fossero diversi dagli dei e l’età dell’Oro che tanto sognavano era possibile solo se operata dai mezzosangue. Alabaster per i suoi sviluppati poteri, che facevano sembrare Carter infinitamente inferiore, era il semidio adatto ed era anche il comandante della loro divisione. Era la persona di cui Carter stesso si fidava maggiormente... O almeno era stato cosí fin a che il suo fratellino non era diventato parte della sua vita e si era aggiudicato quel posto favorito.   
Carter non potè non notare che già quando aveva dodici anni lui stesso maneggiava una spada e si lanciava nella lotta come se non ci fosse un domani, uno dei migliori tiratori tra i mezzosangue e ricordò quanto Lee fosse orgoglioso di lui mentre suo fratello si divertiva a costruire strumenti musicali con oggetti improbabili e decantare poesie alle foglie. Era certo che suo padre - loro padre - il divino Apollo non lo odiava e Carter voleva portare suo fratello al Campo Mezzosangue, un posto che detestava, ma che lo avrebbe malgrado tutto tenuto al sicuro ed gli avrebbe insegnato a combattere. Se Lee fosse stato vivo avrebbe battuto una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino rassicurandolo che entro la fine dell’anno sarebbe stato un guerriero più abile di uno spartano mentre Michael, con la sua solita espressione da furetto, gli avrebbe insegnato come essere scorretti e dare filo da torcere ai figli di Ares.   
Sapeva che Lee era morto ucciso in battaglia; sapeva che di Michael non era rimasto che un arco su un ponte, che per lui non c'era stato neanche un funerale, che non aveva ricevuto nemmeno un obolo, che era un'anima persa che non poteva scendere all’Ade. Lee era stato il suo mentore e Michael, cosí protettivo, un vero e proprio fratello maggiore.   
Ora sicuramente i figli di Apollo sarebbero stati guidati da Will: il ragazzo che dormiva sopra di lui nel letto a castello, che occupava il bagno per ore e regalava commenti acidi, che sembrava così umano in confronto gli altri due, che aveva amato come un fratello di sangue e come il migliore degli amici. Lo stesso Will che gli aveva quasi mozzato un orecchio durante l’ultima battaglia.   
Quel ragazzo lì avrebbe sicuramente aiutato il bambino molto meglio di un fuggiasco traditore e di un mostro travestito da mortale. 

Si inginocchiò sull’asfalto, tenendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino, per poterlo guadare negli occhi.   
“Marlon” cominciò Carter con serietà mentre gli occhi color pece del fratellino si erano spalancati di fremente eccitazione, “Io e Grace ti stiamo portando in un posto chiamato Campo Mezzosangue dove ci sono altri semidei, come noi” gli aveva detto con un sorriso gentile.   
Marlon era rimasto attonito per qualche istante, prima che sul suo viso scoppiasse un tripudio di felicità, “Davvero?” domandò curioso.   
"Sí e ti insegneranno a combattere, tirare con l'arco ed un sacco di altre attività che adorerai!” gli aveva assicurato Carter, scompigliandoli i capelli biondi con fare affettuoso.   
Il bambino aveva sollevato gli occhi verso la ragazza al loro fianco, “Ed anche lei può venire?” aveva domandato ingenuamente. Grave aveva tirato i capelli dietro l’orecchio mordendosi appena le labbra, “Purtroppo no” aveva mormorato triste lei. In quegli istanti Carter avrebbe mandato al Tartaro tutti i suoi piani di dei, titani, gigante e mezzosangue ed avrebbe preso quei due per portarli lontano, al sicuro, dove rimanere uniti per sempre. Ma non era possibile.   
“Andiamo” concluse Grace. 

Una volta che Marlon sarebbe stato al Campo Mezzosangue, Carter e Grace avrebbero continuato si sarebbero rimassi sulle tracce di Alabaster. Non che la cosa fosse facile, considerato che il semidio era abile nella manipolazione della nebbia; una persona che quando non voleva farsi trovare, sapeva sparire meravigliosamente.   
Carter era rincuorato in parte dal sapere che certamente non erano solo loro due a cercarlo. Se non erano morti, alcuni altri membri della loro divisione potevano essere sulle sue tracce, senza contare altri sopravvissuti di combriccole alleate. Senza dubbio le gemelle La Fayette, letali figlie di Nyx, figlie della notte, che avrebbero preferito una lancia nella milza che chinare il ginocchio agli dei; se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ritrovarle nei suoi incubi, nere come le nubi di una tempesta ed oscure come un’ombra. Respirare la loro stessa aria sembrava venefico per i polmoni del figlio di Apollo, che quand’era in compagnia delle due sembrava sentirsi così spento ed angosciato. Poi chi altri? Chris Rodriguez certamente no, l’ultima volta che Carter l’aveva visto era bardato di ferro lucido e brandiva le armi contro di loro; qualcuno aveva detto che il labirinto lo aveva reso folle, ma nei suoi colpi c’era precisione e nei suoi occhi albergava il furore ma non di certo la pazzia. Forse le voci erano finte o forse Chris aveva trovato come tornare sul sentiero della sanità, Carter non aveva avuto tempo durante la battaglia di attaccar bottone per far quattro chiacchiere con un amico che li aveva abbandonati. E poi gli altri? Non lo sapeva. Poteva solo sperare. 

Marlon si era seduto sull’autobus vicino al finestrino, con una Grace al suo fianco pronto a difenderlo per tutto. Al fianco della ragazza, seduto strategicamente dalla parte che dava sul corridoio- e solo quello a divederli – c'era Carter a sorvegliare la situazione. Un posto vacante al suo fianco.  
“Scusami bel faccino, posso sedermi?” aveva domandato una ragazza che sgomitava per cercare di farsi posto su quell’autobus diretto a Long Island, tirando una gomitata ad una signora di una certa età. Carter sollevò lo sguardo su una ragazza alta vestita di tutto punto, dal viso tondo delicato, tagliato da una frangia pari di un vivace castano rossiccio, dai capelli legati in una coda di cavallo alta. “Certo” disse Carter alzandosi lasciando così spazio alla ragazza, che si era infilata nel posto accanto aggiustandosi la gonnellina a pieghe. Era bella, constatò il ragazzo, più di Grace. “Em! Joe!” aveva esclamato sollevando il braccio bianco e facendole ondeggiare, “Ci sono due posti liberi qui davanti” aveva urlato. Sgomitando erano arrivate anche le ragazze interpellate: una ragazza bassina dal sorriso sfrontato, con i capelli ricci scuri tanto ingarbugliati da sembrare un nido di rondine, seguita da una stangona dalla liscia chioma dorata con un espressione timida in viso, quasi ad essere il complementare dell’altra. Non sembrarono badare a Carter, preferendo accomodarsi al posto che l’amica aveva trovata. Ma il ragazzo aveva notato loro, soprattutto l’ultima venuta, Joe, che lui stesso conosceva: diminutivo di Jordan Shelter, una figlia di Efesto che amava fare tiri mancini a tutti e che Carter aveva conosciuto quando lui e Michael si ritrovavano per caso a spintonare Will dalle parti dell’armeria per tentare di fargli attaccare bottone con Nyssa, la più gentile figlia di Efesto del mondo1. Solo allora il ragazzo si accorse della collana con le perline che circondava il collo della ragazza al suo fianco. Saettò gli occhi verso Grace e si trovò a fissare un nero pece spaventato, il naso aggrinzito ed il mostro al suo fianco aveva già capito la situazione dall’odore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X1 – E lo so cosa penserete: Ma Will è dell’altra sponda! O almeno credo. In realtà non lo sappiamo con precisione, ma io – l’ammetto – ci spero a bestia. Solo che questa storia è stata scritta pre-BOO, avrei potuto correggerlo. Ma mi sono ricordata che le divinità sono tendenzialmente tutte bisessuali e che Apollo è tendenzialmente il più libero di tutti, così il fatto che possa essere bisessuale, non è così assurdo. E nella mia mente Nyssa è timida ed impacciata come Nico – e comunque sia, si starebbe parlando d’un Will tredicenne(?) spintonato dai fratelli maggiori a provarci con una ragazza.
> 
> Personaggi apparsi:  
> Arvey Spacca Meningi (cap I)  
> Pasticcino Sanguinaccio(cap I)  
> Mikey Sanguinaccio(cap I)  
> Sheamus(cap I)  
> Linden(cap I)  
> L’Arpia(cap I)  
> Julay Goldenapple(cap II)  
> La Dea Eris(cap II)  
> Hobb(cap II)  
> Il ragazzo del Solenoide(cap II)  
> L’uomo con la Maschera(cap II)  
> Alabaster C. Torrigton(cap II)  
> La donna dai capelli Rossi(cap III)  
> Qbert(cap III)  
> Heather (cap III)  
> Ascelpio(cap III)  
> La ragazza dai capelli castano ramati(cap IV)  
> Grace(cap IV)  
> Carter(cap IV)  
> Marlon(cap IV)  
> Emma (cap IV)  
> Jordan Shelter(cap IV)  
> Regina > Serpente(cap III)  
> 


	5. Fare l’esule fa schifo, ma fare l’esule mezzosangue è peggio (Carter I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grace” bisbigliò Carter, posandosi sulla porta che la ragazza si era chiusa alle spalle.  
> “Dimmi” rispose la ragazza, la voce attutita dalla porta stessa.  
> “L’ho sognata” mormorò di rimando.  
> Grace rimase in silenzio per quelle che sembrarono ore. “Dimenticala,” affermò semplicemente, “abbiamo altro di cui occuparci” aggiunse prima di uscire dal bagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, bene … Ecco ci qui, al capitolo più statico della storia. E forse anche più breve. Si è un capitolo corto e statico, ma credeteci o meno è abbastanza importate. In origine questa sarebbe dovuto essere il primo da principio, anche prima di quello di Arvey. E nonostante il prossimo abbia comunque un nuovo narratore, recupereremo una delle storie aperte nei precedenti capitoli. Quindi oltre ad essere l’ultimo del giro di storie, segna (all’incirca) l’inizio del Guardia e Ladri generale di questa storia (Anche se, ahimè, non è corretto – Sono “umani” infondo possono sbagliare).  
> Vorrei sempre ringraziare chi segue e ricorda. Chi legge ovviamente, per caso o con interesse. Ed ovviamente **lamascherarossa** che non legge fanfiction, ma solo originali, non ha mai letto PJ – e probabilmente non ha neanche visto i film – e che sicuramente ha nella vita cose più interessanti da fare (come calcolare le coniche in una sella da cavallo per scimmie?) ha avuto la sacrosanta pazienza di leggere e correggere i miei deliri. Grazie :D  
>  Buona Lettura  
> RLandH

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli

Fare l’esule fa schifo, ma fare l’esule mezzosangue è peggio 

Carter I 

 

Nessuno si oppone ad un dio. La sua voce era un' eco distante nella sua memoria. Lei era seduta di fronte a lui, con le gambe incrociate, le braccia pigramente abbandonate lungo il corpo, lí a pochi centimetri. Se Carter avesse allungato la mano avrebbe potuto toccarla, eppure era consapevole di quanto fosse lontana. Nel suo viso, di linee sfocate e colori sbiaditi, lui non riconosceva nè i suoi dolci occhi nè alcun'altra fattezza, che tanto gli era piaciuta.  
“Lo so.”, le disse. Le ultime parole che lei aveva pronunciato erano state proprio quelle: "Nessuno si oppone ad un dio"; lui le aveva ascoltate, le aveva conservate con religiosa maniacalità, ma le aveva ignorate. Nessuno si opponeva ad un dio, ma lui non era nessuno e non poteva lasciarla andare così. Per un attimo gli sembrò di riconoscere in quel viso confuso, un sorriso. 

Al primo raggio di sole filtrato dalle tende, Carter aprí lentamente un occhio, quello che non era schiacciato sul cuscino, poiché dormiva abitualmente su un fianco. Intravide la figura del suo fratellastro dormire nel letto accanto, sotto le coperte; vedeva il suo profilo sollevarsi ed abbassarsi, regolarmente. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorre proveniva dal bagno. Lui si stese supino e, puntando il peso sui gomiti, sollevò la schiena. Era dolorante per i lividi che ricoprivano il suo giovane corpo, lasciandogli chiazze viola, verde e giallo, inferti dai mostri che continuavano ad incontrare lungo il loro cammino. Carter avrebbe sacrificato la vita pur di evitare che accadesse qualcosa a suo fratello. 

Uscí dalle coperte, camminò ciondolante verso il minibar e sbirciò all’interno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo. Non era mai completamente se stesso dopo averla sognata. Prese della semplice acqua e rivolse gli occhi alla porta del bagno, da cui spuntò una ragazza che indossava un accappatoio verde acido ed aveva i capelli bagnati. Era una creatura snella, dalla carnagione olivastra e grandi occhi a mandorla, color nocciola, come il castano dolce dei capelli.  
“Sei già sveglio.”, mormorò con tono sorpreso, stringendo le ginocchia tra loro, “Vedo bene oltre la Foschia. Come fai a mantenere sempre quest’aspetto?” domandò Carter, mentre si sgranchiva. La ragazza aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue gambe nude, dove sapeva essere posato lo sguardo del ragazzo.  
“E’ Magia” aveva detto enigmatica, prima di fare pochi passi verso il suo zaino e recuperare qualcosa da indossare.  
“Grace” bisbigliò Carter, posandosi sulla porta che la ragazza si era chiusa alle spalle.  
“Dimmi” rispose la ragazza, la voce attutita dalla porta stessa.  
“L’ho sognata” mormorò di rimando.  
Grace rimase in silenzio per quelle che sembrarono ore. “Dimenticala,” affermò semplicemente, “abbiamo altro di cui occuparci” aggiunse prima di uscire dal bagno.  
“Hai ancora i capelli bagnati” le fece notare Carter. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, le ciocche castane sembrarono accendersi di una luce calda e presto presero ad incendiarsi; in un battibaleno Grace non aveva semplicemente i capelli in fiamme, i suoi capelli erano fuoco, ardevano rossi ed arancioni; poi tornarono normali: castani ed asciutti.  
“E’ epico!” trillò la voce di un ragazzino. Carter e Grace si voltarono verso quest'ultimo, una figura delicata che dimostrava dodici anni, dai capelli biondi ed unti che arrivavano fino alle guance con due occhi spalancati dalla meraviglia nello scorgerlo sveglio.  
“Lo so” si vantò divertita Grace, avvicinandosi a lui ed accarezzandogli i capelli in maniera affettuosa, quasi materna. Carter era basito da lei, dal suo gesto; la ragazza aveva dimostrato da tempo di possedere una bontà genuina ed un incredibile affetto, elementi inaspettati da esseri come lei. Aveva visto le sorelle di Grace nutrirsi di mezzosangue fino a non lasciarne nemmeno le ossa, ma quando era stato il momento in cui Carter aveva visto la morte in faccia, bruciante ed ardente nel fuoco greco che ardeva senza regole, lei lo aveva stretto con la sua pelle coriacea di mostro e protetto; saldo a lei si erano lanciati nel vuoto, le fiamme che avvolgeva la pelle di Grace fin quando l’acqua l’aveva spenta; quando erano riemersi dalle acque l’incanto che manteneva la ragazza bella era scomparso, e Carter potè vedere solo un orrido mostro dalla pelle rovinata dal fuoco che cominciava a rimarginarsi. Eppure, in quel piccolo punto del pacifico, Carter non aveva mai trovato la sua compagna di avventura più bella. Ma nulla poteva cancellare dalla sua mente una sola domanda: Perché? Cosa spinge un mostro che si nutre di mezzosangue ad amare la sua cena e considerarlo addirittura un suo pari? 

Pagato il motel i tre si erano rimessi in viaggio, dopo settimane finalmente con abiti puliti, oltre che rilassati sia nel corpo che nei pensieri. Tutti tranne Carter che si sentiva inquieto per il sogno della notte prima e non aveva coraggio di proferirne parola ai suoi compagni di viaggio, al ragazzino in particolare.  
Il fratellastro ai suoi occhi era ancora un bambino, una creatura pura che non aveva idea di cosa la guerra fosse stata: non sapeva chi fosse Crono nè aveva idea del sangue che un anno prima aveva macchiato i marciapiedi di Manhattan e le loro anime. Dal canto suo, Carter aveva tradito Apollo senza curarsi della sua immensa gloria, andando contro il dio vendicativo per eccellenza e suo padre per questo gli aveva imposto di occuparsi di un' anima serena ed ingenua come quel ragazzino dai capelli d’oro. Per Carter quel fratello rappresentava il riscatto donatogli dal padre... E sapeva di dover ringraziare Grace, che lo aveva trovato e portato a lui. 

Voltandosi verso il fratellino di Carter, a Grace venne in mente il giorno in cui lo aveva trovato. Era vicino un vespaio in uno dei giardini botanici dell' università nel Missouri e glielo affidò Melissa, una ragazza che odorava di miele, dalla risata frizzante ed i capelli color melassa. Avevano stretto amicizia ed alla fine del suo compito Melissa si era disgregarsi in migliaia di api per tornare all’interno dell’alveare. Ed Grace sembrò di sentire ancora i rumori di quel momento: il ronzio delle api in cui si distingueva una fresca risata. 

“Dove andiamo?” aveva domandato allegro il ragazzino, carico di quell'euforia che Carter rimpiangeva di aver perso.  
Dove andavano? Era una bella domanda e nessuno di loro aveva una risposta; Grace voleva trovare Alabaster figlio di Ecate, il più forte della loro schiera oltre che uno dei più letali ed era certa che quello fosse in fuga e non addormentato sugli allori di una becera pace. La ragazza era anche sicura che questi avesse sputato in viso a Gea, perché ormai era noto che i Titani, i Giganti – o chi che sia – non fossero diversi dagli dei e l’età dell’Oro che tanto sognavano era possibile solo se operata dai mezzosangue. Alabaster per i suoi sviluppati poteri, che facevano sembrare Carter infinitamente inferiore, era il semidio adatto ed era anche il comandante della loro divisione. Era la persona di cui Carter stesso si fidava maggiormente... O almeno era stato cosí fin a che il suo fratellino non era diventato parte della sua vita e si era aggiudicato quel posto favorito.  
Carter non potè non notare che già quando aveva dodici anni lui stesso maneggiava una spada e si lanciava nella lotta come se non ci fosse un domani, uno dei migliori tiratori tra i mezzosangue e ricordò quanto Lee fosse orgoglioso di lui mentre suo fratello si divertiva a costruire strumenti musicali con oggetti improbabili e decantare poesie alle foglie. Era certo che suo padre - loro padre - il divino Apollo non lo odiava e Carter voleva portare suo fratello al Campo Mezzosangue, un posto che detestava, ma che lo avrebbe malgrado tutto tenuto al sicuro ed gli avrebbe insegnato a combattere. Se Lee fosse stato vivo avrebbe battuto una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino rassicurandolo che entro la fine dell’anno sarebbe stato un guerriero più abile di uno spartano mentre Michael, con la sua solita espressione da furetto, gli avrebbe insegnato come essere scorretti e dare filo da torcere ai figli di Ares.  
Sapeva che Lee era morto ucciso in battaglia; sapeva che di Michael non era rimasto che un arco su un ponte, che per lui non c'era stato neanche un funerale, che non aveva ricevuto nemmeno un obolo, che era un'anima persa che non poteva scendere all’Ade. Lee era stato il suo mentore e Michael, cosí protettivo, un vero e proprio fratello maggiore.  
Ora sicuramente i figli di Apollo sarebbero stati guidati da Will: il ragazzo che dormiva sopra di lui nel letto a castello, che occupava il bagno per ore e regalava commenti acidi, che sembrava così umano in confronto gli altri due, che aveva amato come un fratello di sangue e come il migliore degli amici. Lo stesso Will che gli aveva quasi mozzato un orecchio durante l’ultima battaglia.  
Quel ragazzo lì avrebbe sicuramente aiutato il bambino molto meglio di un fuggiasco traditore e di un mostro travestito da mortale. 

Si inginocchiò sull’asfalto, tenendo una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino, per poterlo guadare negli occhi.  
“Marlon” cominciò Carter con serietà mentre gli occhi color pece del fratellino si erano spalancati di fremente eccitazione, “Io e Grace ti stiamo portando in un posto chiamato Campo Mezzosangue dove ci sono altri semidei, come noi” gli aveva detto con un sorriso gentile.  
Marlon era rimasto attonito per qualche istante, prima che sul suo viso scoppiasse un tripudio di felicità, “Davvero?” domandò curioso.  
"Sí e ti insegneranno a combattere, tirare con l'arco ed un sacco di altre attività che adorerai!” gli aveva assicurato Carter, scompigliandoli i capelli biondi con fare affettuoso.  
Il bambino aveva sollevato gli occhi verso la ragazza al loro fianco, “Ed anche lei può venire?” aveva domandato ingenuamente. Grave aveva tirato i capelli dietro l’orecchio mordendosi appena le labbra, “Purtroppo no” aveva mormorato triste lei. In quegli istanti Carter avrebbe mandato al Tartaro tutti i suoi piani di dei, titani, gigante e mezzosangue ed avrebbe preso quei due per portarli lontano, al sicuro, dove rimanere uniti per sempre. Ma non era possibile.  
“Andiamo” concluse Grace. 

Una volta che Marlon sarebbe stato al Campo Mezzosangue, Carter e Grace avrebbero continuato si sarebbero rimassi sulle tracce di Alabaster. Non che la cosa fosse facile, considerato che il semidio era abile nella manipolazione della nebbia; una persona che quando non voleva farsi trovare, sapeva sparire meravigliosamente.  
Carter era rincuorato in parte dal sapere che certamente non erano solo loro due a cercarlo. Se non erano morti, alcuni altri membri della loro divisione potevano essere sulle sue tracce, senza contare altri sopravvissuti di combriccole alleate. Senza dubbio le gemelle La Fayette, letali figlie di Nyx, figlie della notte, che avrebbero preferito una lancia nella milza che chinare il ginocchio agli dei; se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ritrovarle nei suoi incubi, nere come le nubi di una tempesta ed oscure come un’ombra. Respirare la loro stessa aria sembrava venefico per i polmoni del figlio di Apollo, che quand’era in compagnia delle due sembrava sentirsi così spento ed angosciato. Poi chi altri? Chris Rodriguez certamente no, l’ultima volta che Carter l’aveva visto era bardato di ferro lucido e brandiva le armi contro di loro; qualcuno aveva detto che il labirinto lo aveva reso folle, ma nei suoi colpi c’era precisione e nei suoi occhi albergava il furore ma non di certo la pazzia. Forse le voci erano finte o forse Chris aveva trovato come tornare sul sentiero della sanità, Carter non aveva avuto tempo durante la battaglia di attaccar bottone per far quattro chiacchiere con un amico che li aveva abbandonati. E poi gli altri? Non lo sapeva. Poteva solo sperare. 

Marlon si era seduto sull’autobus vicino al finestrino, con una Grace al suo fianco pronto a difenderlo per tutto. Al fianco della ragazza, seduto strategicamente dalla parte che dava sul corridoio- e solo quello a divederli – c'era Carter a sorvegliare la situazione. Un posto vacante al suo fianco.  
“Scusami bel faccino, posso sedermi?” aveva domandato una ragazza che sgomitava per cercare di farsi posto su quell’autobus diretto a Long Island, tirando una gomitata ad una signora di una certa età. Carter sollevò lo sguardo su una ragazza alta vestita di tutto punto, dal viso tondo delicato, tagliato da una frangia pari di un vivace castano rossiccio, dai capelli legati in una coda di cavallo alta. “Certo” disse Carter alzandosi lasciando così spazio alla ragazza, che si era infilata nel posto accanto aggiustandosi la gonnellina a pieghe. Era bella, constatò il ragazzo, più di Grace. “Em! Joe!” aveva esclamato sollevando il braccio bianco e facendole ondeggiare, “Ci sono due posti liberi qui davanti” aveva urlato. Sgomitando erano arrivate anche le ragazze interpellate: una ragazza bassina dal sorriso sfrontato, con i capelli ricci scuri tanto ingarbugliati da sembrare un nido di rondine, seguita da una stangona dalla liscia chioma dorata con un espressione timida in viso, quasi ad essere il complementare dell’altra. Non sembrarono badare a Carter, preferendo accomodarsi al posto che l’amica aveva trovata. Ma il ragazzo aveva notato loro, soprattutto l’ultima venuta, Joe, che lui stesso conosceva: diminutivo di Jordan Shelter, una figlia di Efesto che amava fare tiri mancini a tutti e che Carter aveva conosciuto quando lui e Michael si ritrovavano per caso a spintonare Will dalle parti dell’armeria per tentare di fargli attaccare bottone con Nyssa, la più gentile figlia di Efesto del mondo1. Solo allora il ragazzo si accorse della collana con le perline che circondava il collo della ragazza al suo fianco. Saettò gli occhi verso Grace e si trovò a fissare un nero pece spaventato, il naso aggrinzito ed il mostro al suo fianco aveva già capito la situazione dall’odore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X1 – E lo so cosa penserete: Ma Will è dell’altra sponda! O almeno credo. In realtà non lo sappiamo con precisione, ma io – l’ammetto – ci spero a bestia. Solo che questa storia è stata scritta pre-BOO, avrei potuto correggerlo. Ma mi sono ricordata che le divinità sono tendenzialmente tutte bisessuali e che Apollo è tendenzialmente il più libero di tutti, così il fatto che possa essere bisessuale, non è così assurdo. E nella mia mente Nyssa è timida ed impacciata come Nico – e comunque sia, si starebbe parlando d’un Will tredicenne(?) spintonato dai fratelli maggiori a provarci con una ragazza.
> 
>  
> 
> Personaggi apparsi:  
> Arvey Spacca Meningi (cap I)  
> Pasticcino Sanguinaccio(cap I)  
> Mikey Sanguinaccio(cap I)  
> Sheamus(cap I)  
> Linden(cap I)  
> L’Arpia(cap I)  
> Julay Goldenapple(cap II)  
> La Dea Eris(cap II)  
> Hobb(cap II)  
> Il ragazzo del Solenoide(cap II)  
> L’uomo con la Maschera(cap II)  
> Alabaster C. Torrigton(cap II)  
> La donna dai capelli Rossi(cap III)  
> Qbert(cap III)  
> Heather (cap III)  
> Ascelpio(cap III)  
> La ragazza dai capelli castano ramati(cap IV)  
> Grace(cap IV)  
> Carter(cap IV)  
> Marlon(cap IV)  
> Emma (cap IV)  
> Jordan Shelter(cap IV)  
> Regina > Serpente(cap III)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A July venne da ridere, nonostante nel farlo finì per sputare un po' di sangue e farsi dolere ancora di più il ventre, “Scherzi?” aveva chiesto, “Gli dei mi odiano ed ora anche Madre Terra?” aveva chiesto irritata, “Be, che vadano tutti al Tartaro a me non importa nulla” aveva soffiato, riuscendo a tirarsi su.
> 
> Il piano non cambiava era sempre lo stesso: aspettare con calma la fine del mondo – Gea, Eris e Fama potevano anche andarsene a ninfe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un parto: ho tagliato e riscritto interi pezzi, senza considerare che “il cattivo” del capitolo è stato cambiato una decina di volte e non parliamo del titolo, il finale è un po' a casaccio invece, perché non ero certa di come dovesse finire. Ed anche un po' turpe, credo, oltre questo c'è da dire che da ora cominciano le “botte” (all'incirca, Heather non farà nulla di chè) e contemporaneamente le giustificazione per il rating(anche no ahahah). Approfitto per chiedere umilmente scusa, che faccio schifo nello scrivere di lotte.
> 
>  
> 
> Note a fondo pagina, importanti da leggere, dopo.
> 
> Buona lettura,
> 
> RLandH

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli

 

 

 

 

Quando sei un mezzosangue anche una corsa per schiarirsi le idee può essere una cosa degna di fama.

 

 

July II

 

 

La carnagione di Jake era mediterranea, spiccava sotto il lenzuolo bianco. Era un bel ragazzo, con i capelli scuri, sottili e disordinati, gli occhi grandi e neri, come il carbone. Nonostante gli arabeschi bianchi ne levigavano la pelle, rovinando la vaga illusione di un’adolescenza normale. Jake portava sulle guance, sulla carne, su ogni centimetro di se, il labirinto. Marchiato nelle cicatrici, nelle occhiaie scure – delle notti insonni – e in ogni sguardo disincantato dal mondo.

E respirava piano Jake, al suo fianco, con la bocca appiccicata alla sua guancia. “Lo sai qual è la mia più grande beffa?” le chiese sornione, con le labbra carnose arricciate in un sorriso da gatto del cheshire, mentre con le dita ridefiniva cauto la linea del suo profilo. “Non ho idea neanche chi sia tra i due il mio genitore divino” le disse poi, spento. S’era voltata per incrociare i suoi occhi; allora gli aveva detto, prima di baciarlo frettolosamente che non era importante. In quel momento, la July del Dopo Manhattan, avrebbe voluto dirgli di rimanere in quel letto con lei per tutta la vita, che davvero tutto il resto non importava.

Come il ricordo di quella notte era venuto, improvviso ed angosciante, alla stessa maniera era andato via.

 

 

July da sotto il lenzuolo d’un caldo ricordo, s’era ritrovata vagabondare per un parco. La brina primaverile inumidiva il letto d’erba, verde brillante, per celebrare la rinascita della primavera. “Non c’è da stupirsene” costatò lei, “La terra stessa sta rinascendo” aveva aggiunto, con molta meno allegria. Non gli era decisamente chiaro quale fosse il Piano Malefico della Madre Terra, ma il suo piano – Eris permettendo – non era cambiato affatto: trovare anche il più fetido dei buchi e nascondercisi fino alla fine dei tempi.

Madre Gea veniva dopo, però. Aveva di gran lunga la priorità scoprire in quale angolo di mondo si fosse svegliata, perché certamente non era lo stesso in cui s’era stesa la notte prima. Aveva affondato il viso nel cuscino di Torrigton, bella stesa sul letto che con molta eleganza e una certa reticenza il ragazzo s’era ritrovato costretto ad offrirle, in nome di un qualche codice cavalleresco, soppresso da secoli. Ed in quel momento era in un parco. Di quelli con ampi spiazzali verdi per il picnic, con alteri secolari, con tronchi ampi e rami resistenti, da poter sorreggere il peso di una persona. Non lontano spiccavano altalene ed altri giochi per bambini; eppure July aveva l’impressione che l’intero ambiente per quanto bello, fosse coperto da un sottile strato di nebbia, che offuscava anche gli occhi più attenti.

Il silenzio finì per infrangersi, nel delicato suono dolce d’un flauto. Una melodia delicata, preziosa, timida, come fosse stata la metafora della primavera rinascente, della natura, timorosa ad aprire gli occhi sul mondo, per accertarsi per davvero della fine del gelido inverno.

 

 

Seguì cauta il suono, inoltrandosi in quello che aveva l’aria di un piccolo bosco. A seguito del dolce suono, era venuto alle orecchie anche il frizzanti risate femminili. July s’era nascosta dietro il tronco d’una quercia, spiando attenta ciò che gli si era aperto davanti: un gruppetto di ninfe, con vestiti di fogliame, rideva e ballava al tempo di quella litania. Erano allegre driadi, non c’era nulla di così sospetto. Poi si accorse del suonatore, era più distante, sistemato sotto un pino, dagli aghi verdissimi ed acuminati, era un satiro. Accomodato sull’erba brina, agiato nella sua nudità, aveva capelli biondo sabbia, lisci, da cui spuntavano due fiere corna da caprone, un viso affilato e pallido, labbra sottili costrette in una posa strana1 per soffiare l’aria attraverso i giunti di un flauto di pan. A quella distanza July non riusciva a scorgere particolarità nell’oggetto, solo le cannucce non sembravano essere di legno.

 

“Sono colpita” aveva detto un’altra figura, avvicinando al satiro, era una donna matura, aveva la pelle del colore della terra, bruna e in una certa maniera resistente. I capelli erano poco visibili sotto un manto carminio, ma sfuggivano ugualmente ciocche irregolari di un castano piuttosto chiaro, da apparire quasi un biondo spento, era stretta in un lungo abito di satin rosso, con ghirigori e pennacchi dorati. Sebbene il vestito non stringesse sul fisico, mantenendo un panneggio morbido, il corpo della donna ne era ugualmente valorizzato, grazie ai fianchi tondi ed il seno gonfio, nonostante non fosse più così giovane e così soda era comunque una bellezza. Tranne gli occhi, erano cattivi, di un colore non chiaro, una sorta di miele sporco. Il satiro non sembrò all’apparenza curarsi di lei, continuando la sua dolce nenia, però aveva aperto gli occhi, sotto le ciglia chiare, si nascondevano iridi castane piuttosto anonime. Aveva guardato appena la donna, senza curarsi di risponderle. “Non ti ho ancora visto muoverti” aveva stabilito quella, sedendosi accanto al satiro, ogni sua azione era compiuta con una certa regalità, “Non starai pensando di accettare la proposta di Gaia?” aveva indagato la donna, sotto le luci del mattino, un filo d’oro spesso quanto un dito riluceva attorno alla fronte. “Io potrei” aveva convenuto, sorridendo accondiscende, “Ma voglio prima vedere Apollo ed Artemide soffrire come ho sofferto io” aveva stabilito, chiudendo un pugno con forza, la pelle si era come crepata lungo il braccio come se fosse stata fatta di terracotta o ceramica.

Il satiro terminò la sua litania, “Lascia a me l’Orfeo in divenire” aveva stabilito quello, aveva una voce delicata, sottile ed antica, “Ma la Pazza ha detto già chi ucciderà la Regina della Pestilenza” si era lagnata la donna, ringhiando, anche agli angoli della bocca erano comparse crepe, “E allora?” aveva risposto seccato il satiro, “Ci sono interi campi che pullulano di progenie di Apollo” aveva risposto seccato, prima di inclinare il capo, come se cerchiasse di scrocchiare il collo, July ebbe l’impressione guardasse nella sua direzione. “Lo ucciderai così?” aveva ammiccato la donna, indicando con il capo più in là, allora la figlia di Eris si accorse che le allegre risa delle driadi erano cessate, come elle stesse, un cerchio di morte, erano tutte riverse sull’erba, sventrate, soffocate, tumefatte. Loro si erano uccise a vicenda?

“Una specie” aveva sentenziato il satiro.

 

 

La prima cosa che July aveva fatto era stato vomitare, il problema fu, che nonostante la buona volontà non era arrivata neanche alla porta del bagno di Al, finendo per svuotare lo stomaco sul pavimento. Accasciandosi, con sommo disgusto lì accanto. Il sogno era stato oltremodo indigesto. Era quasi ridicolo che un gruppetto di driadi morte l’avesse colpita a tal punto, specie per lei, che aveva visto gli orrori del labirinto, che aveva tenuto sul grembo il viso defunto del suo amante ed era la figlia della discordia stessa. “Juls!” aveva strillato Torrigton, comparendo sull’uscio della porta, in boxer con i pois ed il fisico da polletto, gli occhi verdi sgranati.

“Stai bene?” aveva chiesto il ragazzo, tenendola su dalle spalle, “Che non lo sai che quando le persone stanno bene vomitano?” lo bacchettò lei, mostrando i denti. “Dei celesti! Perché ho dato retta ad Howard e non ti ho lasciato per strada?” s’era lamentato piccato il ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi, profondamente seccato. “Perché siamo buoni?” aveva proposto una voce da un’altra stanza, con allegra onestà. Alabaster aveva aiutato July a tirarsi su, lanciando uno sguardo piuttosto critico alla chiazza di vomito sul pavimento, “Pulisco io” aveva bisbigliato flebile lei. Aveva fatto le pulizie per mantenersi negli ultimi tempi, infondo – aveva pulito cose peggiori. Torrigton non aveva dato cenni di averla ascoltata, “Non esagerare Howard! Sei sempre stato ben lontano da essere un essere umano anche solo vagamente decente” lo aveva pungolato invece, con una mano attorno alle spalle di July e l’altra sul proprio fianco.

“E l'unica volta che ti sei mosso per aiutare qualcuno sei morto” aggiunse, scortando la ragazza fuori dalla stanza, “Prego! Prego!” rispose Horward ridendo – non avendo preso sul serio la questione della sua morte.

July sorrise. Il lare personale di Al, anche se il ragazzo s'era guardato bene dal definirlo così, era decisamente più accomodante e spesso simpatico dello stesso proprietario di casa, sebbene piuttosto superbo.

Alabaster, nonostante tutti i suoi cattivi pensieri, l'accompagnò fuori dalla stanza, tenendola per la vita, delicata. “Ho sognato qualcosa di brutto” aveva rivelato lei con voce mogia, gli occhi chiusi, nel riflesso delle palpebre le ridenti driadi morte.

 

Erano arrivati in cucina e July aveva occupato la stessa sedia della sera prima, ritrovandosi davanti al viso la bottiglia che le aveva regalato sua madre, racchiuse le dita attorno alla fronte con gli occhi strizzati, doveva darsi una calmata, nella sua vita aveva visto nella sua vita molte cose brutte … come il labirinto. Allungò una mano e raccolse la bottiglia, era fredda, come se fosse stata in frigorifero per tutta la notte, ma July sapeva fosse stato su quel tavolo tutta la notte ed il giorno precedente e quello prima ancora.

 

Alabaster le aveva piazzato una mela verde e lucida davanti, coperta da goccioline d'acqua e s'era accomodato di fronte lei, con gli occhi spenti, cerchiati da occhiaie rosse; July aveva morso la mela con un movimento lento e disinteressato, Al le aveva sottratto la bottiglia dalle mani, s'erano sforzati di riuscire ad aprirla ma non avevano cavato un ragno da un buco. “Forse è come Excaliburn” aveva scherzato Horward qualche giorno prima.

 

“Ho parlato con Bernie LaFayett” aveva sussurrato alla fine il ragazzo, continuando a tenere la bottiglia. July aveva sollevato le spalle, la presa della mela le era quasi sfuggita, tutta rigida e morbosamente curiosa, se pensava all'ultima volta che aveva veduto la ragazza in questione era stato durante la battaglia di Manhattan, Bernie era in seconda linea, vestita di pelle, con l'armatura oplitica semi indossata, spada e scudo alla mano, il groviglio di ricci raccolto appena sulla sommità del capo ed il viso sicuro – più di quanto fosse lei. Non erano mai state amiche, erano state compagne però, July s'era addestrata nell'uso delle armi con sua sorella Bell, che era una selvaggia pantera con gli occhi di fuliggine e nessuna pietà in duello, l'aveva vista ferire senza remore e vergogna chiunque – anche nella battaglia, tranciare statue e semidei, nonostante la paura, che mai le era appartenuta, appiccicata al viso, rifulgente di oscurità. Gli era venuto in mente come Carter si rivolgeva sempre a loro, Le terribili figlie della Notte, la progenie di Nyx, oscuri e pericolose, anche se July non riusciva a dare nessuno di quei due aggettivi a Bernie.

 

“Lei non è riuscita a dirmi niente … il contatto si è interrotto, qualcosa la ha attaccata” aveva mormorato vacuo Alabaster, gli occhi verdi piantati nel vuoto, la bottiglia tra le dita, “Le ho detto dove ero, lei sa trasportarsi nell'ombra” aveva sussurrato cauto. July aveva annuito, la manipolazione della nebbia e dell'ombra sembrava l'unica cosa in cui Bernie eccellesse alla sorella, “Quanto tempo fa è stato?” aveva chiesto lei, “Neanche tre ore fa” aveva risposto secco lui, “Ho provato a contattarla, ma non ci sono riuscito” aveva confessato tetro. Forse era morta, ipotizzò con sgomento July, per niente volenterosa di aggiungere un altro nome alla lista delle persone che aveva conosciuto in quelle dei morti, forse era stato per quello che per un anno se ne era tenuta fuori, non sapere a volte poteva essere meglio. S'alzò dalla sedia, “Io vado a fare una corsa, ne ho bisogno” aveva stabilito, prima di lasciarle la stanza a passo frettoloso, “Dimenticati di Bernie, pensa alla bottiglia” aveva sussurrato frettolosa, forse anche un po' ingiusta.

Era figlia della dea Eris infondo.

 

Alabaster si alzò con lei, tenendo la bottiglia tra le dita affusolate, “Il sogno!” aveva commentato il ragazzo, richiamando alla sua memoria la melodia del flauto di Pan, “Pensavo mi avresti ricordato di pulire il vomito” scherzò lei, con le labbra appena piegate in un sorriso amaro, Al strinse le labbra e trattenne una risata, appena. Era carino Alabaster, in un certo senso, un po' allampanato, con efelidi su tutto il corpo, un viso scarno, incavato, e capelli corvini intrecciati sugli occhi verdi. Indossava la maglietta del pigiama a mezza manica e dei calzoncini rossi, per nulla a disagio a starsene con le sue secche gambe nude davanti ad una ragazza, più grande per lo più.

July prese un sospirò e raccontò tutto.

“Un satiro, una donna dal viso crepato, ninfe morte ed un flauto di Pan” aveva ricapitolato Howard che aveva sentito l'intero discorso, era un uomo di mezza età, con i capelli sale e pepe ed un naso grosso a patata, insolitamente avvolto da una luce violacea, era un entità di sola nebbia. In mancanza di tasche, Al se ne stava a braccia incrociate e spalle incassato, “Dimentichi il desiderio di morte per i figli di Apollo” aveva aggiunto, osservando l'uomo.

Mentre i due ne discutevano July s'era cambiata, lasciando la porta aperta perché potesse sentirgli, liberatasi del pigiama che Alabaster aveva fabbricato con la nebbia – o forse sottratto – in favore di una vecchia tuta, forse troppo pesante per quella stagione, che aveva trovato in un fondo di una vecchia cassettiera. S'era chiesta, per un minuto o due quando era entrata lì nella prima volta, di chi fosse in realtà quella casa.

 

“Io vado a correre” aveva annunciato, infilando la lima per unghia nella tasca dei pantaloni larghi della tuta, d'un roso bruno, “Vuoi la mia pistola cara?” aveva chiesto il fantasma, “No, grazie signor Horward” aveva risposto, non sapeva usare un'arma da fuoco, era piuttosto brava nel corpo a corpo e nell'utilizzo di una lancia, ma la sua si era spezzata a Manhattan contro il busto di una statua; “Dottor, cara, Dottor Horward” lo corresse quello. Parecchio narcisista per essere un fantasma.

 

“Hai pulito il vomito?” chiese invece Alabaster, “Si” mentì lei, s'era limitata a stenderci sopra uno straccio. S'era diretta spedita verso la porta dell'abitazione, passando per l'ampio salotto, vicino la porta del microscopico androne, vicino l'appendiabiti c'era uno specchio, come ogni volta, July s'era guardata, concedendosi il suo più grande vizio, la sua vena vanesia – neanche fosse stata progenie d'Afrodite.

S'era sempre amata, ma per molto tempo, dopo il labirinto, aveva provato disgusto per il suo corpo martoriato, pieno di cicatrici, che solo Jake avrebbe potuto amare, perché era spezzato come il suo.

 

Ma nello specchio non aveva ritrovato la sua carnagione ambrata con i capelli rovinati, chiari al fondo e neri alla cute, ma il viso latteo cagliato, incorniciato in una chioma bruna ondulata e gli occhi cattivi. “Madre” si lasciò sfuggire, “Smettila di perdere tempo” aveva ringhiato la donna, con una voce sottile, stridula. “Certo devo cercare l'arma, il ragazzo con il sonno apparente” aveva ricordato July, le parole dell'uomo mascherato e di sua madre, con una certa incertezza. No, lei voleva trovarsi un posto sicuro dove aspettare la fine del mondo e pregare di sopravvivere, non era abbastanza forte per quel mondo.

Il viso di Eris era una maschera di furore, aveva a differenza dell'altra volta, i capelli raccolti in molte trecce e nastri bianchi legati in esse, macchiati di un rosso scuro e secco; “So cosa stai pensando: Non sono capace, gnegne” aveva aggiunto lei, con un sorriso sornione. July aveva passo un passo indietro, finendo con il sedere contro il cassettone vicino la porta, “Lo diceva anche Walter ma alla fine ha scoperto di essere un vero artista” aveva aggiunto la dea Eris, chiudendo gli occhi appena, “Pungolata a sufficienza la mia stirpe non conosce confini” aveva soffiato; non s'era sprecata a dire altro, di Eris nello specchio erano rimasti solo gli occhi nocciola, gemelli ai suoi, il resto era il suo contorno.

 

“Ho sempre pensato a te come una figlia di Afrodite” confidò Alabaster, posandosi con la schiena al muro e spiandola attraverso lo specchio. July non si voltò, limitandosi a fissare gli occhi verdi del ragazzo tramite il riflesso. “La mia vanità ti ha tratto di inganno” - s'aggiustò un ciuffo di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio - “Direi che non ci sei neanche andato vicino, Al” aveva risposto sorniona, aprendo le labbra in un sorriso, “Tu, dici?” aveva chiesto quello, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ehm … si” aveva risposto lei, con una certa perplessità. “Sia Eris sia Afrodite sono dee bisbetiche, vendicative e piuttosto crudeli, sebbene alla Dea dell'Amore piaccia fingersi gentile” aveva chiarito quello, standosene con un sorriso tirato, che non prometteva nulla di buono sul viso, “Tutti gli dei lo sono” aveva ribattuto lei, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore, “Rischiamo di inimicarci tutti parlando così” aveva osservato poi July, ottenendo da Al una semplice alzata di spalle, “Tanto io sono già odiato da tutti” aveva chiarito lui.

“Inoltre Eris è la compagna di battaglia prediletta di Ares ed Afrodite la sua amante per eccellenza” aveva aggiunto Alabaster, staccandosi appena dal muro, “Amore e guerra sono sempre compagne” aveva ribattuto July, ricordando vagamente le lezioni di letteratura quando ancora frequentava la scuola, “È la Discordia è l'antitesi dell'amore” aveva ribadito lui.

Al le era davvero vicino, avrebbe potuto quasi avvolgerla in un abbraccio. “Sai continuo a trovare strano che tua madre sia venuta, ti abbia fatto dei regali e scaricato qui senza una ragione” aveva fatto notare intelligentemente quello, perché per quanto July si divertisse a denigrare chiunque, doveva solo ammettere che il ragazzo che aveva davanti – tecnicamente alle spalle – era piuttosto intelligente, doveva essere almeno una settimana che quella curiosità frullava nella sua mente. “Oggi hai avuto un sogno” aveva aggiunto, “Tutti i mezzosangue ne hanno” aveva risposto prontamente lei, “Non ricordi? Carter e Chris ne parlavano sempre, anche tu sei stato al campo” aveva aggiunto immediatamente lei. Anche Jake Evandor ne parlava ogni tanto, un giorno le aveva confidato che non ne aveva più, che i suoi sogni erano lunghe oscurità pacifiche o silenziose, July aveva chiesto se questo lo rendesse felice, ma aveva ricevuto in risposta il nulla. “Sono gli dei a mandarci i sogni, Goldenapple” aveva risposto quello.

“Na parliamo dopo” aveva sentenziato lei frettolosa, “Devo correre” aveva raggiunto.

 

Sua madre l'aveva scaricata a Keesville proprio davanti al market dove Alabaster C. Torrigton il più brillante figlio di Ecate che la storia avesse mai visto da … sempre, per una ragione – ed anche ben precisa. Al era finito nel preciso mirino della dea della discordia, come chiaro aiuto a lei, ma July era fermamente convinta che il suo piano fosse più funzionale di quello di sua madre - che non s'era degnata neanche di spiegarle a dire il vero, aveva solo l'indizio dell'uomo mascherato – ovvero quello di nascondersi da qualche parte ed aspettare pazientemente, e passivamente, la fine. E di sicuro July dopo Jake e Mary non aveva affatto voglia di affezionarsi a nessun altra persona al mondo, che potesse andarsene di nuovo, lasciandola spezzata ancora, o peggio ancora avrebbe potuto darle motivo di voler lottare per quel mondo. Ma Alabaster era stato un compagno d'armi e meritava che almeno il crepuscolo dell'era degli Eroi se la facesse in pace in compagnia di quel suo lare tutto matto.

Aveva seguito il corso della strada in maniera automatica, lasciandosi guidare dal movimento lesto delle gambe, quando s'era fermata a riprendere fiato, non s'era neanche accorta dove avesse deciso di far sosta. Con le mani sulle ginocchia e piegata sulle gambe aveva ripreso un po' di fiato, sollevando appena gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti un parco, per un secondo aveva pensato d'essersi ritrovata nel suo incubo, ma s'era accorta il parco fosse molto diverso, giusto un attimo dopo. Alcuni bambini giocavano nella sabbia ai giochi, qualche coppietta si godeva la prima luce di primavera sul parco, vecchi davano da mangiare ai piccioni e tutto sembrava così tranquillo ed autentico. Sorrise appena.

July era invidiosa dei mortali, non perché non avessero problemi – aveva vissuto da ragazzina ricca e da barbona, per sapere che la noncuranza era una brutta bestia, ma non quanto non avere i soldi neanche per mangiare – ma erano dotati di quella genuina immaginazione che gli rendeva così innocenti ai suoi occhi. Sulla Principessa Andromeda ne avevano parlato più volte, ricordava che le gemelle LaFayette avrebbero voluto avvertire i mortali sul mondo che gli circondava, come era in passato, che si sarebbero dovuti allenare come i mezzosangue, per difendersi, nessuno aveva compreso perché di quel comportamento. Carter e Jake sembravano orribilmente d'accordo. Lei no, come anche Alabaster, “Devono già occuparsi di far funzionar il loro incasinato mondo, per preoccuparsi anche del nostro” si ricordava aveva detto il figlio di Ecate. Qualcuno aveva detto voleva dare ai mortali un posto sicuro nella loro età dell'oro, sembrava stupido ma July non riusciva a ricordare chi avesse avuto un'idea tanto sciocca quanto bella assieme. E poi si ricordava di Lip, che era più piccolo di loro, sorrideva con i denti coperti dal ferro dell'apparecchio che rideva, così euforico di quel mondo per cui era sempre stato preso per matto. Come Hobb, quando July aveva conosciuto il vecchio barbone a Los Angeles aveva avuto l'impressione di parlare con Lip, con cui a pensarci bene, non aveva mai scambiato parole, eppure il peso della morte del ragazzino gli era sul cuore. Lip era fin troppo innocente.

 

“Va tutto bene?” aveva chiesto qualcuno sorprendendola, July era salta, con la schiena ritta, prima di identificare il suono della voce in un soggetto alquanto innocuo. Il suo primo pensiero era che una volta non si sarebbe mai fatta prendere così di sprovvista, particolarmente nel labirinto; le vennero i brividi. Il secondo pensiero fu che lo sconosciuto era piuttosto carino, forse più del tipo con il solenoide – che purtroppo era legato all'altro mondo - e le stava sorridendo. Era piuttosto alto, con l'incarnato olivastro, aveva un viso affilato e un groviglio di capelli neri, come il piumaggio di un corvo, era più grande di lei, di qualche annetto, aveva un aspetto trasandato ma in qualche modo attraente, come un poeta maledetto o quel genere lì. “Ero sovrappensiero” aveva risposto appena un po' imbarazzata, sorridendo anche un poco, il ragazzo, l'uomo, le sorrise di rimando, poi s'era spostato posizionando un cavalletto con della tela, che July non aveva proprio notato, o quello almeno si disse.

July s'avvicinò ad un panchina per sedersi, con le mani infilate nelle tasche della tuta. Sua madre e l'uomo mascherato volevano che trovasse il Ragazzo Con il Sonno Apparente, Alabaster voleva sapere la verità e lei sognava di Satiri che spingevano ninfe ad uccidersi a vicenda. “Nefasti numi” borbottò, “Volevo starmene in santa pace” ringhiò, percependo vicino alle sue dita un oggetto freddo, che giurava non doveva esserci stato quando aveva indossato la tuta quella mattina, svuotò la tasca per trovarci una lima, anzi la lima, il dono di sua madre – assieme all'inutile bottiglia. Osservò di sottecchi l'uomo che s'era bello messo a dipingere, aveva dita affusolate che teneva il pennello in maniera elegante, l'oggetto era di onice nero, quasi di styge, il pennacchio d'oro lucente. Sulla tavolozza c'erano solo due colori rosso bruno e oro brillante, eppure quando il colore toccava la tela, bianca come il latte erano altre sfumature ad appiccicarsi.

Mostrò i denti, chiudendo la mano sulla lima, come in cerca di un appiglio; era dannatamente certa lui sapesse perfettamente chi era lei, o per lo meno cosa era, e lei era disarmata e troppo lontana da Alabaster, non aveva neanche una dracma, per l'ira di Crono!

Il pittore continuò la sua opera indisturbato, come se di lei lì non importasse molto, anzi si voltò e le sorrise.

 

Un corpo cadde al suo fianco, seduto scomposto sulla panchina. Un odore pungente di fresie, July voltò il viso, con un espressione allarmata ancora prima di confermare ciò che avrebbe visto. Mary Beauchamp era seduta al suo fianco e le sorrideva compiaciuta, con le labbra sottili e gli occhi castani come il legno, “Tu sei morta” riuscì a sussurrare July con il fiato spezzato.

Il viso di Mary non s'era incrinato neanche di un momento, restandosene tutta tranquilla al suo fianco, “Lo sappiamo” sussurrò qualcuno negli intorni, “ È stata bruciata” disse qualcun altro, una voce femmine, bassa, “Il suo compagno la uccisa, ho sentito” sussurrò la prima voce, “No!No! È stato il figlio di Gea” s'aggiunse una terza voce, “ È soffocata nel sangue, dicono” era la quarta voce. July le sentiva tutte intorno a lei, un brusio basso di voci che s'accavallavano per urlare man mano, alcune sottili, altre veloci, alcune forti e tonanti, altre lente da perdersi nelle parole, tutte insieme da farle esplodere la testa. “Io l'ho vista, questo occhio non mente, s'è uccisa – pazza! Pazza!” era riuscita a distinguere, “No” si lasciò sfuggire July, Mary era troppo forte per uccidersi! “Queste orecchie l'hanno sentita lamentarsi, mamma mamma rispondimi! Piangeva” qualcun altro s'era fatto avanti nella confusione, July sentiva le voci rimbombare nella sua testa, mentre il viso sorridente di Mary era davanti al suo, “Oh no! Menti! July! July! Chiamava” la voce era certa delle sue parole, anche July sembrava volenterosa nel credergli, “Che tragedia, July perché mi hai lasciata da sola?” aveva sussurrato una voce, ma questa lei era riuscita a capire da dove venisse, veniva dalle labbra sottili di Mary – ma non era la voce della sua amica, non che riuscisse a ricordarla chiaramente, ma era una voce troppo calma, bassa e lenta per esserlo, Mary era impregnata sempre di allegra giocosità e scherno, era la sua armatura contro la sua paura.

“Tu non sei Mary” disse secca. Non sapeva perché ma era stata certa che pronunciata quelle parole l'inganno si sarebbe sfatto, le voci avessero perso suono e lei si sarebbe ritrovata a fissare il viso d'un mostro. Non era successo nulla di tutto ciò, le voci avevano continuato a mormorate e far rumore e lei s'era trovata ancora a guardare una Mary indispettita. Comunque decise non poteva essere la sua defunta amica, sia per il fatto che non fosse cambiata di una virgola in due anni, sia per l'abbigliamento, la Finta Mary indossava una giacca crema, un foulard con le ancore e stivali beige di camoscio, dove erano i jeans strappati, le maglie spiritose e le scarpe con le borchie?

Ed anche perché Mary era morta, anche se July era bloccata su un lettino nell'infermeria della Principessa Andromeda, quando avevano brucato una pira per lei, Carter non le avrebbe mai mentito, non su quello almeno.

 

“Certo che no, July, lei è morta” aveva risposto con onestà la Finta Mary sorridendo in maniera accondiscendente, lei aveva schiuso le labbra sorpresa da quella incurante onestà, “Mi hanno detto che è nei Campi Elisi” s'era imposta una voce, “No, no, l'ho vista vagare persa nei Campi degli Asfodelli” aveva dibattuto un'altra, “Mentite. Questo orecchio ha sentito i suoi lamenti nel Tartaro”, “E questo orecchio l'ha sentita ringraziare i numi nelle Isole dei Beati” aveva articolato qualcuno. “Dov'è?” aveva chiesto July, cercando di recuperare il raziocinio, le orecchie le bruciavano e la mente stava esplodendo, come se un tamburo battesse nella sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, ma il rumore delle voci accavallate, aveva portato la sua mente ad ideare un mondo desertico, dal suolo scivoloso, con bolle pulsanti e fiumi di fiamme, un enorme edificio di bronzo battuto s'apriva davanti a lei, nessuna finestra, solo porte rosse di sangue, di tutte le forme e di tutte le dimensioni, alcune aperte, altre chiuse, qualcuna semi aperte e le voci sembravano arrivare da lì, da ognuna di quelle porte. Il dolore l'ha riportò presto alla realtà, qualcosa l'aveva colpita nel pieno del ventre, sbalzandola lontana dalla panchina.

 

S'era ritrovata sporca d'erba e terra, supina e la Finta Mary eretta ai suoi piedi in tutto il suo glorioso splendore. July aveva chiuso le mani attorno alla zona dolente, lasciando cadere la lima per terra, ritrovandosi presto le mani sporche di rosso, cinque lunghe linee scarlatte erano aperte sulla sua pelle. Respirò a fatica, con gli occhi annebbiati dal dolore alzò lo sguardo verso la Finta Mary, allora riuscì a scorgere appena, coperte da nebbia molto densa delle ali. Le più grandi che July avesse mai visto, lunghe, dalle piume affilate come lame, d'un rosso brunastro, come il sangue rappreso, un colore disgustoso, che s'abbinava bene alle malformazione, perché tra ogni penna, sembravano sorgere, e scomparire, bulbi oculari con iridi di ogni sfumature, orecchie di diverso taglio e carnagione e labbra umane, che parlavano svelte, con altrettanto lingue rosse che schioccavano al loro interno. Raccapricciante. “Cosa ... sei … tu?” chiese July a fatica, cercando di contrarsi per mettersi almeno sulla posizione seduta, ma i tagli scavavano l'addome.

“Cosa?” aveva chiesto retorica la Finta Mary perdendo tutto il suo tono morigerato, “Pensi di avere a che fare con un mostriciattolo?” aveva chiesto indignata, mostrando i denti, acuminati. “Certo, noi lo vediamo, lei è un mostro” una voce aveva cantilenato, “Il mostro più spaventoso, ho sentito, in grado di dilaniare membra come fossero fatte di burro” un'altra, “Mentite, il mio occhio vede tutto, lei è una dea” aveva sussurrato qualcun altro, “Le dee sono belle, lei è un mostro, l'ho sentito ammetterl0” aveva ripreso qualche altra voce, July vedeva tutte le labbra muoversi a ritmi diversi e parlare ad un certo punto, ascoltare era diventato impossibile, le orecchie le dolevano da morire.

La Finta Mary le aveva posato il suolo della scarpa sulla trachea schiacciandola appena, “Pensi che io sia un mostro, stupida mezzosangue?” aveva chiesto quella, guardandola divertita con gli occhi scuri. July aveva sentito la rabbia montargli dentro, non per l'epiteto o per il trattamento, ma per lo sguardo, non riusciva a sopportare che la sua amica Mary la guardasse così.

 

July sollevò a fatica le mani per raggiungere il piede della creatura, nel tentativo di allontanare la suola dalla gola per poter ritornare a respirare bene, la Finta Mary continuava a tenere un sorriso aperto sulle labbra, sentiva le dita, con le braccia, formicolare tutte, come se qualcosa si stesse risalendo sotto la sua pelle. Forza. Era forza. Il viso della creatura si ritrovò sconvolto, accompagnato da un urlo di dolore, quando July con più forza di quanto ebbe mai avuto, torse il piede con così tanta forza, da spezzare l'omero, che finì per sfilacciare la carne ed esporsi. La finta Mary s'era ritrovata presto stesa per terra, urlando di dolore, tenendo le mani premute sulla ferita zampillante, dal suo canto la figlia di Eris strillava per il bruciore, le sue mani erano ustionate, sporche del suo sangue e di velenoso icore dorato, “Se-sei ... una … dea?” riuscì a chiedere con una certa fatica, con le lacrime premute sugli occhi, mentre cercava di strisciare via.

La Finta Mary s'era chinata per stringere l'osso di nuovo alla gamba con il suo foulard, il viso aveva ripreso colore ed una discreta arrabbiatura, “Si piccola inutile mezzosangue” aveva ringhiato. Le voci per un attimo s'erano arrestate tutte e centinaia di occhi diversi, pupille tonde altre allungate, da felini e rettili, fissavano intensamente July, tutte le bocche erano sigillate e lei si sentiva stranamente fremere per la forza. Solo che, non sapeva spiegarselo, era come se la forza fosse un essere vivente, annidato nella carne viva che si spostava frettoloso e formicolante sotto la pelle … e l'adrenalina, era venuta così vivace da averle annebbiato il dolore per le mani fumanti e le ferite sul torace, era riuscita anche a mettersi in una posizione genuflessa con meno fatica di quanto avesse sprecato un attimo prima per pronunciare tre parole scarse. Allora s'era accorta della lima per le unghia infilata nella tasca della tuta.

 

“Lei è una dea certamente” aveva sussurrato una voce, infrangendo il sinistro silenzio, “La più amata e desiderata” aveva aggiunto qualcun altro, una voce tonate, “Tutti dovrebbero a lei fare sacrifici” serpeggiava qualcuno, lentamente July aveva potuto scorgere le bocche ricominciare a schiudersi, le le palpebre chiudersi e gli occhi guardare in ogni dove, “Di Eracle ha tessuto le lodi”, “Ma anche raccontato i suoi tumulti”, “Di ogni eroe ha detto il bene ed il male, così è cosi va”, “La Fama è”, “Questi occhi hanno visto gli eroi”, “Queste orecchie hanno sentito le loro parole”, “Queste bocche hanno narrato le loro storie” - il brusio era tornato come il suono d'un martello d'un incudine, così prepotente da spingerla a chiudersi le orecchie con le dita, “Non sempre abbiamo detto il vero”, “Noi raccontiamo la realtà come la percepiamo”, “Una storia è bella a prescindere che sia vera o falsa, no July?” l'ultima domanda era venuta dalla Finta Mary, che sembrava ancora piccata per la ferita al piede.

Lei cercò di tirarsi su nella posizione eretta, finendo per ricadere atterra invece, la forza come era venuta sembrava essere scivolata via altrettanto, “Sei una narratrice di storie?” aveva chiesto July affaticata, sentendo nuovamente il dolore sul addome, “Una musa, forse?” aveva riprovato, avendo ottenuto dalla dea un ringhio basso, ottenne anche con la seconda domanda il nulla.

“Sei, davvero, così ottusa piccola semidea?” aveva chiesto la Finta Mary, mostrando i denti, “Io sono Fama, figlia di Gea, colei che porta notizia, che crea leggenda, colei che tutti dovrebbero ingraziarsi” aveva spiegato con un tono orgoglioso, “E di grazia cosa vorresti da me?” aveva chiesto a fatica July, cercando nuovamente di sollevarsi sulle gambe, una mano sul busto e l'espressione abbastanza tormentata dal dolore.

Fama sorrise, mostrando la dentatura affilata, “Fin ai confini del Tartaro è arrivata la voce che tua madre ti abbia assoldata per trovarle un'arma” aveva risposto con onesta, “Non sappiamo dove veleggia Eris, ma non vi sarà possibilità che una mortale qualsiasi possa trovare qualcosa che mia madre voglia” aveva soffiato, deturpando il viso di Mary con un espressione carica di ira.

A July venne da ridere, nonostante nel farlo finì per sputare un po' di sangue e farsi dolere ancora di più il ventre, “Scherzi?” aveva chiesto, “Gli dei mi odiano ed ora anche Madre Terra?” aveva chiesto irritata, “Be, che vadano tutti al Tartaro a me non importa nulla” aveva soffiato, riuscendo a tirarsi su.

Il piano non cambiava era sempre lo stesso: aspettare con calma la fine del mondo – Gea, Eris e Fama potevano anche andarsene a ninfe.

 

Fama aggrinzì le sopracciglia, nere come la fuliggine e spesse, come a Mary piaceva portarle. “Tu non sei interessata?” aveva chiesto confusa, anche le voci s'erano zittite e le orecchie sembravano ritte, pronte a catturare le sue gustose parole, “Di mia madre me ne infischio, gli altri dei gli disprezzo e di tua madre me ne curo anche di meno” aveva sentenziato sicura di se July, stringendo il pugno sulla lima con così tanta forza che il ferro aveva tagliato il palmo della mano, “Voglio vivere il resto della mia breve vita in pace” aveva aggiunto. “Sei una delusione” sentenziò Fama, “Racconterò in giro che hai combattuto con onore se vuoi, che sei stata una vera gloria” aveva aggiunto, “O forse dirò che ti sei nascosta pavida come un coniglio” aveva detto, prima di lanciarsi su di lei, in volo – avendo la gamba offesa – con le dita ad uncino ed unghia acuminate come artigli neri, che si conficcarono senza troppa remora nella sua spalla, stracciando la maglia e lacerando la carne della spalla. Imprecò in greco antico, forse … ritrovandosi presto stesa sulle terra con la dea a cavalcioni su di lei, seduta sulle sue ferite, le unghia conficcate nella carne e l'altra mano piantata sulla sua gola. “Si dirà che piangeva July Goldenapple” sussurrò una bocca lasciva, “Questo occhio ha visto le sue lacrime e questo orecchio ha sentito le sue suppliche” aveva aggiunto, “Disperata e patetica come la sua Mary” s'era unita al coro di voce quella di Fama.

July percepì ancora una volta la forza arrampicarsi sulle sue ossa, come scosse continue, nonostante il dolore lancinante alla spalla e la presa ferrea sulla gola, che rendeva ogni respiro di fuoco. “S-sta … zitt-ta” bisbigliò appena, stringendo con forza la presa sulla lima, prima di recuperare un tale vigore al braccio per farlo scattare verso il viso della dea, conficcando la lametta nell'occhio di quest'ultima. Fama rotolò d'un fianco strillando di dolore, liberandola dalla presa, July schiacciò il capo per terra, respirando ampiamente, percependo nelle grandi boccate d'aria dei forti bruciori ai solchi sull'addome, ma aveva ancora così tanta forza in corpo da poterlo sopportare e riuscire a mettersi in piedi, percependo un profondo senso di vertigine. Abbassò lo sguardo, dove la sua lametta grondava d'icore dorato; il bulbo oculare distrutto era vicino la sua scarpa.

 

Una risata la distrasse, July cercò il fautore di quell'azione, trovandola nel giovane artista del parco, di cui s'era completamente dimenticata; il pittore era ancora lì, con il cavalletto davanti ed il pennello tra le dita, “Non andava usata così, ma è un inizio” aveva sentenziato quello, con un certo scherno, con un sorriso bianco come una fila di perle, “Cosa … tu...” s'era dimenticato quello che stava per dire a causa del dolore, era tornato di improvviso, bruciando l'addome e la spalla, “Cosa, per il tartaro, sta succedendo?” riuscì a ringhiare, sentendo l'aria nei polmoni di fuoco. Il pittore la guardò appena, “Vedi ecco, potrei spiegarti queste scariche di forza facilmente e risparmiarti molta fatica” aveva detto quello con molta tranquillità. “E non lo farai” aveva rantolato July sentendo qualcosa scorrere lunga la guancia, non era certa fosse sangue, sudore o lacrime.

Perchè nasciamo, viviamo e moriamo soli, pensò.

 

Fama era riuscita a sollevarsi a fatica sulle ginocchia, con le dita strette sulla cavità vuota dove era stato l'occhio sinistro, il destro bruciava di collera, “Volevo essere gentile con te, ma di te non resterà ne polvere ne memoria” aveva ringhiato, mostrando i denti, July non aveva avuto tempo di comprendere ciò che era successo fino a che non aveva visto Fama volarle in picchiata addosso, con un occhio spalancato ed entrambe gli artigli delle unghia sfoderate, nere ed acuminate. Cercò di arretrare appena, ma il dolore l'aveva fatta cere appena, dandole le gambe molli, cercò stupidamente di difendersi con la mano con cui stringeva la lima, voltando il capo e chiudendo con gli occhi. Non avene alcun impatto. Schiuse le palpebre, trovando le unghia di Fama infilzate contro uno scudo tondo di ferro lucido, che July stringeva da un laccio di cuoio – non aveva più la lima in mano.

Fama aveva l'unico occhio sbarrato, sconvolta, la stessa espressione, “Cosa …?” aveva mormorato appena, “Un marchingegno di Eris” sveva commentato prima di sorridere ancora, “Uno scudo?” aveva mormorato sconvolta lei, sua madre le aveva donato uno scudo? “D'etere” aveva considerato Fama ammirata, “L'etere è il materiale degli dei” aveva detto una delle bocche nascoste nelle ali, avendo ricominciato a parlottare dandole alla testa, allora lo scudo aveva cominciato a muoversi quasi fosse fatto d'argilla lucente riprendendo la forma di una lametta. “Se vuoi saperlo è etere polimorfo” aveva detto il pittore alle sue spalle.

“Questo occhio vede un gioiello e questa bocca ne tesserà le odi per sempre”, “Fabbricato dalle attenti mani di Eris, dall'abilità di Efesto” ed avevano cominciato ad offuscare con le loro mille voci l'anima. “Polimorfo vuol dire più forme, vero?” chiese con una certa incertezza, per osservare la lima non aveva notato il pugno di Fama che s'era abbattuto sulla sua faccia.

La lametta le era sfuggita dalle mani, mentre lei s'era ritrovata a pochi metri di distanza con la bocca ricolma del suo sangue e denti e mascella a pezzi probabilmente. “Prima regola in battaglia non distrarsi mai” le disse il pittore con un certo divertimento, July saettò per un breve istante gli occhi di su di lui, trovandolo solamente interessato alla sua tela, neanche spostava lo sguardo dalle forme cui si stava dedicando. Sputò a terra sangue saliva ed anche qualche pezzo di dente.

Rapidà voltò lo sguardo verso Fama che con gli artigli sguainati si stava buttando su di lei, rotolò su un fianco e la presa della dea finì contro l'erba, affondando le unghia nel terriccio mollo. “C'eri quasi” la prese in giro un poco, pentendosene l'attimo dopo. Fama aveva già alzato il pugno per colpirla di nuovo, July dopo un microsecondo di smarrimento, aveva reagito, memore della scarica di adrenalina, placando il pugno con la mano testa, rompendosi probabilmente qualche articolazione.

Arpionò con le gambe quelle di Fama che s'era ritrovata a terra stesa al suo fianco, per qualche fortuita coincidenza. July quando assestò una ginocchiata sulla femminilità della dea realizzò quanto vantaggio aveva sprecato fino a quel momento. A parte le ali, il gusto del vestiario ed il sorriso cattivo – ed ovviamente un certo quantitativo di forza – Fama aveva in tutto e per tutto il corpo di Mary, non era solo un'illusione, probabilmente la dea era una di quelle senza volto, come Nemesis che riflettevano per ogni persona qualcuno, ma era in qualche modo più tangibile, aveva le stesse ossa sottili ed allungate di Mary ed il suo intero corpo, contro cui July aveva passato giornate intere a cuocersi nelle armature, sotto il sole, sul ponte della Principessa Andromeda durante gli allenamenti.

Colpì con un calcetto la parte offesa della bassa gamba, issandosi a cavalcioni sul basso ventre, sottili e magro come quello della sua migliore amica, prima di arricciare le mani attorno al collo di Fama, per ricambiarle la simpatica cortesia, cominciando a stringere la gola, dotata di quella straordinaria forza a scariche – prima che s'esaurisse – sfortunatamente solo una mano riusciva a fare il lavoro bene, ed era rallentata dal fatto che fosse al fondo del braccio legato alla spalla dove Fama aveva affondato gli artigli, l'altra mano aveva le dita rotte, nonostante lei non ne provasse particolarmente dolore, ma solo un leggero formicolio, sintomo dell'apatia che terminava. Non era neanche certa che si potesse strangolare una dea.

 

Fu costretta repentinamente a lasciare la presa quando la scarica di forza venne meno e la mascella cominciò ad andare a fuoco, da impedirle di tenere anche la bocca aperta e le dita della mano offesa dolevano così tanto da farle desiderare di strapparle lei stesse a morse e l'attimo dopo anche la spalla torna a flagellarla ed anche il ventre, dove linee le artigliate hanno scavato la pelle e la carne viva. Fama si era alzata a fatica e stordita, ma gli occhi di brace fissi sulla sua pelle, le unghia sporche di sangue, pronta ad ucciderla finalmente. “Narreremo della tua forza, figlia di Eris” ripete una bocca infilata da qualche parte tra le acuminate piume arance, le bocche parlano assieme e veloci, con toni diversi, lingue serpeggianti e July sente i loro sibili e le loro urla, alla medesima potenza rimbombargli nella testa.

“Ci siamo divertite abbastanza” aveva commentato Fama e con quelle parole ed il sorriso piuttosto giocoso a July aveva ricordato davvero Mary. Aveva sentito la rabbia montargli dentro, in maniera diversa da come facevano l'adrenalina e la forza, qualcosa di più personale, meno magico, tremendamente reale. July poteva sopportare ogni cosa nella sua vita, ma non che ad ucciderla fosse qualcuno con l'aspetto di Mary, o peggio ancora, che qualcuno indossasse il viso della sua Mary con così tanta ignominia. Tremolante incerta aveva raggiunto con una mano la tasca dei pantaloni, trovando la lima lucente d'etere polimorfo, al tatto fredda, ma malleabile. “Una vera guerriera” aveva sghignazzato, le labbra ghignanti i denti incastrati come punte acuminate. July s'era auspicata nell'ultimo anno di avere il resto della vita pacifica, che fosse d'un mese, d'un anno o di cento, senza reagire particolarmente, lasciandosi trasportare nella pacatezza e nell'indolenza, ma davanti alla morte, vivida come nel labirinto, July s'era ritrovata a scoprire quanto attaccata alla vita era e quanto orgogliosa – come la progenie di Eris doveva essere – era, intenzionata ad andarsene combattendo.

Gli occhi di brace di Fama nei suoi. Ed il soffio della morte dietro il suo orecchio, sul collo, tra i capelli pagliosi. Il viso di Mary, troppo cattivo per essere il suo. “Fatti sotto Gallina Starnazzante” aveva scandito bene, con gli occhi ridotti a fessure, la mano stretta attorno alla lima, che morbida come la plastilina d'un lucido argento andava a mutare la sua forma in qualcosa di più consono, una lancia – finalmente si sentiva completa, da molto tempo.

Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, per fissarli bene in quelli di Fama. Il viso della morte.

E Jake da qualche parte sorrideva forse, perché a breve si sarebbero rivisti.

 

Fama urlò in una maniera animalesca, disumana, bestiale, mentre la maestosa ala sinistra s'accasciava sull'erba, in uno zampilli d'icore dorato ed ossa pallide recise, “Che creatura interessante” aveva esclamato qualcuno, “Più di Lamia, concorderai con me Al” aveva aggiunto, allora July aveva riconosciuto l'incorporeo contorno violaceo del Dottor Horward. In compagnia di un ragazzo splendente, allampanato, con una zazzera nera, jeans scoloriti, felpa viola e giubbotto antiproiettile mimetico, con simboli incandescenti su tutti i vestiti ed entrambe le mani chiuse su una spada d'oro lucente, dalla cui lama cola l'icore. July aveva faticato non poco a riconoscere il famigliare viso di Alabaster. “Dei del cielo, grazie” aveva sussurrato appena, cadendo a fatica sulle ginocchia.

Fama aveva il viso troppo vacuo e confuso, con le dita strette all'arto – si poteva dire? - amputato; “Scusa Goldenapple ci stavi mettendo troppo” aveva detto Al con tranquillità, sorridendo. July pensò che non ci fosse da stupirsi che Alabaster fosse uno dei membri più eminenti dell'esercito, che non fosse una semplice pedina sacrificabile, Mary lo aveva detto: “È il più intelligente, eppure Luke non ci ha neanche pensato di mandarlo a risolvere gli enigmi del labirinto”, poi le aveva preso la mano e s'erano fatte quatte, camminando lentamente e vicine, Chris stoico in avanti con una camminata fin troppo rigida per un ragazzo così spontaneo e Jake con la testa incassata nelle spalle e lo sguardo guardingo alle spalle, bloccati in una stanza delle torture in vita, in continua espansione, senza tempo e loro privi della speranza di tornare a vedere il chiaro sole.

 

La dea le dava le spalle, una schiena mutilata, tra i riccioli scuri di Mary, si intravedeva una sanguinolenta ferita ed icore dorato a macchiare i brandelli d'abito firmato ed il crine. Fama era scoordinata nei movimenti, agitava la grossa ala rimasta, mentre le ossa delle scapole innaturalmente cercavo di imitare il movimento nell'amputazione, menava artigliate a destra e manca, ma Alabaster sembrava danzare con lei, evitando i colpi come in un'articolata corografia, senza neanche degnarsi di usare la spada per difendersi – o attaccare. Sorrideva anche il mezzosangue, godendosi la sofferenza della sua avversaria.

Sull'erba smossa, l'ala recisa continuava ancora ad agitarsi, come la coda d'una lucertola dopo essere stata staccata, tra le piume i bulbi oculari si stavano seccando e patinando, con le pupille rivolte al cielo e le palpebre a mezz'asta, le orecchie erano annerite colte da una fulminante cancrena, le labbra coperte di grinze e le lingue spaccate, denti marci e gialli, ma ancora in movimento a sussurrare cantilene che July non riusciva a distinguere.

“Mary Beauchamp è morta da eroe, lo diremo, lo diremo” una voce cercò di persuaderla, “Il sangue del padre divino ricade sui figli mortali! Oh quanta morte! O quanto dolore” una di avvertirla sottile, “La sorella spezzata, sa dove è il ragazzo con il sonno più profondo” l'ultima era una voce rauca e rovinata. July non dava peso a nessuna di quelle parole, cominciava a sentire le dita formicolare ed anche il corpo, come se la forza che in precedenza aveva ricevuto dopo ogni colpo si fosse improvvisamente svegliata di nuovo, anche se non era stata offesa in alcun modo … sebbene, il fatto che Fama avesse il viso di Mary la offendeva e feriva più di qualsiasi altro colpo, si sollevò sulle gambe, mentre tutte le fitte che attraversavano il corpo si facevano più tenue. La dea le dava le spalle, cercando di colpire Alabaster, che manipolando la nebbia sembrava esserle attorno in ogni dove, senza che lei riuscisse a raggiungerlo. E tutta questione di ciò che si vuol vedere anziché su ciò che si vuol far vedere, aveva sommariamente spiegato una volta Alabaster, quando aveva liquidato Jake e Ines – July non ne era sicura – su come controllare la nebbia.

 

Saettò con le mani, la lama acuminata di etere polimorfo aveva attraversato la carne della dea come fosse stata di burro, scavando una voragine nel centro della schiena ed apprendo uno squarcio sul seno destro … July si diede della vile per averla attaccata alle spalle e della stupida per non aver colpito il cuore. Quando era in ballo la vita stessa, si smetteva di essere eroici e cavallereschi, non che lei lo fosse mai stata, era una figlia di Eris, per la gloria di Crono!

Fama sputò icore dorato dalle labbra sottili di Mary, prima che Alabaster con tutta calma e praticita aveva sventolato la lama d'oro lucido, finendo per reciderle la giugulare con un movimento lesto, “Presto! È una dea, non siamo in grado di ucciderla” aveva risposto quello, rimettendo la lama nel fodero, ancora sporca di icore d'oro, tutti i simboli disegnati sui vestiti e sulla pelle, s'erano spenti, lasciando chiazze nere ed altrettanto velocemente erano scomparsi lasciando solamente un banale Al. July estrasse con sicurezza la lancia dalla schiena di Fama che incosciente era crollata sull'erba, aveva ignorato deliberatamente le parole dell'amico per voltarsi verso il pittore per vedere se avesse altro da dirle – o prenderla in giro – ma quello era scomparso avendo lasciato solo un cavalletto con sopra una tela dipinta, provò ancora di più rabbia per quella fuga, quell'omissione. Si voltò di scatto verso la dea che faticava a riprendersi, mentre le ferite inflitte sul corpo cominciavano a rimarginarsi, “Hai ragione, non possiamo ucciderla” aveva risposto con crudezza, stringendo le mani sulla lama, che s'era andata a mutare sotto la sua presa per cambiare forma, un'asta di una certa lunghezza, con il piatto di un'ascia sul fondo, “Ma possiamo rendere la sua rimarginazione un vero tormento” sorrise nel dirlo, pensando per un attimo sua madre sarebbe stata fiera di lei, infondo era la signora del dolore.

 

July posizionò un piede sulla spalla di Fama per assicurarsi non si muovesse ed abbassò l'ascia sulla dea, colpendola sul polso, lacerando la carne, “Sii” esclamò Alabaster, “Quando dicevo che ero già odiato dagli dei, non volevo per nulla dare l'impressione di volere altro rancore” aveva scherzato quello, “Tranquillo, la nostra simpatica amica, lavora per Gea! Si può dire stiamo facendo un favore agli dei” aveva aggiunto, prima di abbassare di nuovo l'ascia e lacerare la carne all'attaccatura del gomito, non riuscendo però a segare l'osso con un solo colpo, dovendo ritentare ancora, “Potresti fare uno dei tuoi simpatici Hocus Pocus e far sparire le parti un po' da tutte le parti?” chiese July senza cortesia, Al alzò le spalle, “Dopo mi racconterai tutto?” aveva contrattato il figlio di Ecate, July aveva annuito ed una volta recisa anche l'attaccatura della spalla era passa alla gamba opposta, Alabaster s'era inchinato vicino i resti della sanguinolenta dea ed aveva fatto il suo lavoro, senza che lei si curasse di lui, passando dopo la gamba all'unica ala rimasta, cavando occhi e strappando lingue, poi all'altro braccio e all'altra gamba.

Molto sangue, squartamenti ed abracadabra dopo, erano solo lei, Alabaster, Horward ed un lago di icore dorato ad impregnare la terra, fino a seccarla per il veleno all'interno. Nessun mortale era stato turbato dalle disperate urla e l'atroce fortuna, “Per un po' potremmo dire che la Fama Volabant, anziché Volant4” aveva esclamato il fantasma con un certo divertimento.

July s'era passata una mano sulla fronte, sudata ed insozzata di icore e sangue, la lima della sua consueta forma stretta tra le dita, “Torrigton, recupera la tela” suggerì, cominciando a sentire tutti gli arti formicolare nuovamente, ammiccando all'opera dello strano pittore.

Il dolore alla mascella era stato il primo a tornare, seguito da quello alle dita rotte, poi alla spalla ed infine al ventre, non aveva visto se l'amico avesse eseguito il suo ordine, perché presto il dolore s'era fatto così vivo, da percepire il cielo schiacciarla e ridurla a nulla più che una poltiglia al suolo.

Non aveva mai provato così tanto male, neanche nel labirinto, era come se tutto il dolore represso fino a quel momento, fosse esploso per reclamare il suo ruolo con gli interessi – decisamente salati.

“July” riuscì ad udire, la voce di Al, preoccupata, alta ed allarmata, prima che il mondo sprofondasse in un sordo silenzio ed un implacabile buio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Il Dr Howard (Claymore) era un dottore, piuttosto arrogante ma molto intelligente, anche antisociale, poco amichevole, che praticamente l'unica azione altruista della sua vita è stata aiutare Alabaster e rimanerci secco (oltre che far morire il suo unico amico, Burly Black) per questo Ecate lo ha reso uno spettro nebbiforme, che risiede in una carta, in modo che faccia sempre compagnia ad Alabaster. July però sintetizza tutto in un Lare.
> 
> -Fama allora è una divinità “ideata” da Virgilio, che rappresenta il pettegolezzo che vola di bocca in bocca, vive ai confini del mondo, nel palazzo che July intravede. Per il resto è più o meno come la ho descritta. Però c'è da dire che il motivo per cui aveva l'aspetto di Mary, non so se avrò mai voglia di spiegarlo – e prettamente una manifestazione come intuisce July (Come Leo per Nemesis vede zia Rosa), in questo caso Fama prende l'aspetto della persona più motivazionale che conosce.
> 
> -Lamia, be, Lama è la creatura che ha ucciso Horward, contro cui Alabaster si è scontrato.
> 
> -Si, credo che H. Riordan sia fan di SH, visto che descrive Alabaster disegnarsi prima di uno scontro delle rune sui vestiti, con qualche portere magico.
> 
> -Si, Alabaster è combatte con una spada d'oro imperiale (Sa fare anche tante altre cose fighe, di cui parlero)
> 
> Ps- Riguardo i “poteri” di July, non dico nulla per ora (così come sul pittore) tranne una cosa, per giustificare me, più che altro. Percy “controllava” l'acqua anche prima di scoprire di essere figlio di Poseidone, per July non è così, ho sempre avuto la romantica idea di Eris come si la signora del dolore, ma anche una dea in cerca di approvazione, per ciò ho ideato che avesse messo come veto che i poteri dei figli potessero essere attivati solo dopo essere riconosciuti. Come se tutto quel tempo fosse stata una prova per vedere se July ne era degna.


	8. Il dietologo dei mostri consiglia: pesce affumicato, crudo di mezzosangue e acqua di palude(Arvey II + Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ehm … ehm” tossì qualcuno al suo fianco, l'uomo in bianco era al suo fianco, “Proteggerai quella ragazzina?” chiese l'uomo ammiccando a Bernie che ignara di tutto parlava con Al, molesto ed attento, come un animale a caccia, Mickey si stava avvicinando, “Morirei per lei” confidò senza esitazione lui, approssimando qualche passo dolorante verso il precedente amico, con il dolore alla spalla in fiamme, “Oh meraviglioso olimpo” esordì l'uomo in bianco, “Quanto mi entusiasmo per le passioni amorose” confidò tutto sicuro di se, prima di toccare la dolente spalla a Mickey ed la fitta si era dissipata, “La ferita c'è, solo che per un po' non la sentirai” aveva confidato quello, “Chi, orco, sei?” aveva rantolato lui confuso, quello aveva riso, l'alito odorava di fragole zuccherose, “Oh che importa” aveva esclamato, “Conta solo che tu sia animato da tanto ardore!” aveva aggiunto, “È quello a darmi forza” aveva aggiunto tutto soddisfatto, ghignante ed in qualche modo ridicolmente malefico.

Il Crepuscolo degli Idoli

 

 

Il dietologo dei mostri consiglia: pesce affumicato, crudo di mezzosangue e acqua di palude.

 

 

(Bonus)

 

 

Osservò le sue dita ceree, lunghe ed affusolate, che a primo acchito non parevano di una guerriera, svelte giocare con due monete, una tonda d'argento con il la civetta incisa su un lato, l'altra era di rame esagonale, su una faccia c'era il profilo di un bel giovane, sull'altra era incisa una fiaccola. Fece cadere le due monete senza battere ciglio, lasciandole vibrare sulla mappa degli stati uniti, un suono profondo e ferruginoso.

Lanciò uno sguardo vacuo e spento alla moneta d'argento, sua madre le aveva fatto quel dono – se in tal modo poteva essere chiamato – tanto tempo prima, era una richiesta in verità, una missione. Ma lei ne aveva un'altra, una più grande.

Ricordava ancora lo sguardo serioso di sua madre, occhi grigi e spaventosi, “Dimenticati dei mortali, onora me” aveva ruggito. Era un onore essere scelti da Atena in persona per La Missione, per il recupero della statua, e dell'onore rubato dai Romani, nel corso dei secoli solo i più meritevoli erano stati scelti, ma a differenza dei suoi fratelli lei non era mai andata.

Era allora, quando sua madre s'era palesata, con il viso granitico, gli occhi severi e crudeli, adornata dalle serpi della gorgone, lei aveva risposto senza grazia che era un altro l'onore che voleva recuperare, ad altro era devota la sua fedeltà ed il viso dei nemici non coincideva con i romani.

Era stata l'ultima conversazione con sua madre, per tanto tempo …

Fino al confinamento dell'Olimpo, alla divinità bipolari e vaganti, matte come cavalli.

Poi qualcuno che doveva essere una pallida imitazione delle temibile Atena era apparsa nuovamente, farneticando di Romani, offese e della statua.

Lei aveva riso, ignorandola, “Hai altri figli, madre, figli che ti amano” aveva risposto infastidita, aveva pensato alla famosa Annabeth Chase, con gli occhi grigi ed il cipiglio, l'amica, amante e compagna di Percy Jackson.

“Mi hai chiamato” - una voce la risveglio dal suo torpore - “Jeha l'Arpia?”aveva chiesto gentile il ragazzo seduto dall'altro lato del tavolino da picnik, “Anche tu, con quest'orrido nomignolo?” sindacò lei, sollevando un sopracciglio pallido, con sguardo accusatorio il giovane. Quello sorrise di rimando, “Ne hai avuti nel corso degli anni tanti appellativi che ho creduto non ti turbassero più” aveva aggiunto quello, senza smettere per un attimo di sorridere, aveva un viso glabro, androgino ma ugualmente attraente, l'incarnato caucasico ed il crine liscio come la seta bruno, libero fino alle spalle, indossava una polo bianca su cui era scritto in nero Mantieni la calma ed mangia del nettare. “No, è solo questo che mi altera particolarmente” confidò, recuperando la moneta di Atena dalla cartina per infilarla nel fondo dei suoi pantaloni dalla tintura mimetica. Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, “Quando ti ho dato quel Betilio(1) non pensavo l'avresti usata così spesso” aveva scherzato lui, facendole l'occhiolino, aveva occhi cangianti, il cui colore sembrava mutare ad ogni battito di ciglia del ragazzo ed anche del suo, in quel momento la fissava con luminose iridi di lilà, “Se non ti sei ancora dissolto è perché ci sono io” aveva ribattuto lei, “Che continuo ad esserti devota” aveva risposto lei con una certo osteggiarsi, per nulla intimorita dal dio, “Non sei di certo l'unica, ma sei la mia protetta preferita” aveva canticchiato lui, allungando una mano verso il suo volto e premendo l'indice sulla punta del suo naso, “O a quest'ora ti avrei strappato la lingua per tanta impudenza” aveva detto quell'ultima frase con un tono dolce e carezzevole, le labbra aperte in un sorriso quasi il viso non corrispondesse alla minaccia.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto” disse alla fine lei, neanche troppo turbata dalle parole, il dio sbuffò appena, “Sai la novità! Ed io che pensavo mi avessi chiamato per fare due chiacchiere” aveva commentato.

 

 

Arvey II

 

Arvey rise per un suo stesso pensiero.

Distraendosi un attimo dalla visione delle grandi cascate d'acqua a ferro di cavallo che s'apriva davanti lui.

La figura femminile al suo fianco aveva inclinato il capo perplessa, la fronte aggrottata, il crine scuro come l'inchiostro agitato come i flutti del mare, spessi e pesanti, con la scriminatura nel mezzo ed a cornice del viso tondeggiante, lunghi fino ai seni minuti. “Pensavo ad una cosa divertente” s'era difeso il lestrigone, sorridendo leggermente imbarazzato, sotto gli occhi scuri della mezzosangue. “A cosa?” aveva chiesto Bernie abbozzando un sorriso appena, “A Zotico Joe … il mio padre surrogato” aveva spiegato poi, “Lui mi ha insegnato a combattere, a cacciare. Il suo primo insegnamento era stato che dovevo puntare ai mezzosangue giovani” aveva cominciato a spiegare, ignorando l'espressione confusa sul viso della compagna, “Sai sia per la tenerezza della carne, sia perché è più facile uccidergli. Ma lui si è fatto accoppare da un tredicenne” aveva spiegato divertito.

Poteva sembrare sconvolgente ridere delle disgrazie di una persona a cui aveva voluto davvero bene, ma insomma erano mostri no?

“Era Percy Jackson” aveva detto Bernie dopo qualche istante di silenzio, sputando quel nome come fosse stata una sentenza di morte, “Aveva comunque tredici anni” aveva rimarcato Arvey.

Si non si era mai trovato a doversi confrontare contro il Salvatore dell'Olimpo, ma nel corso della sua lunga vita – o sarebbe stato meglio dire, lunghe vite? – s'era ritrovato ad affrontare qualche figlio di Poseidone, che poteva essere definito in qualsiasi modo tranne che speciale, e neanche troppo gustoso.

La ragazza seduta al suo fianco sulla panchina, fece battere fra loro i talloni degli stivaletti di camoscio, “Sai mi rincuora sapere i tuoi gusti alimentari” aveva provato a scherzare a disagio. “Tranquilla LaFayett non ti mangerei mai” aveva ripetuto con un certo sorriso, per tranquillizzarla; Bernie aveva ricambiato il gesto sorridendo a sua volta, onesta e consapevole, “La cosa preoccupante è che ti credo” aveva scherzato lei.

Arvey era sincero, non avrebbe mai mangiato Bernie – e probabilmente neanche Bells – a dispetto di qualsiasi altro mezzosangue, che fosse stato sulla Principessa Andromeda o no. Il motivo per cui non l'avrebbe fatto, che per molto tempo era stato giustificato come l'attaccamento di un bambino al proprio coniglietto, che finiva poi per tale motivo a non riuscir più a mangiare carne di coniglio, s'era andato tristemente a dissiparsi nell'ultimo periodo prima della Battaglia di Manhattan e a confermarsi per qualcos'altro durante lo scontro a Vernon contro i fratelli Sanguinaccio. Arvey adorava l'odore di limoni che impregnava Bernie, amava guardarla, parlare e fare altre cose che non si sarebbe mai permesso di dire alla mezzosangue neanche per loto(2).

 

“Perchè siamo venuti alle Cascate del Niagara?” aveva chiesto alla fine la figlia di Nyx dopo un certo tempo speso in silenzio con la sola compagnia del vociare dei turisti, “Uhm … Non c'è luogo più sicuro di casa propria” aveva risposto con onestà lui, sebbene leggermente titubante. Dopo aver raggiunto la destinazione dei biglietti che Arvey aveva sottratto ai due ragazzi alla stazione, avevano preso qualche altro treno per arrivare al confine con il Canada. Arvey era stato spinto dalla paura, in un certo senso, un sentimento che l'aveva pungolato nel raggiungere il primo luogo sicuro a cui si fosse appellato, la sua casa. “Sai quando l'Ombelico del mondo si sposta, tutto si sposta. Quando gli Dei soggiornavano in Grecia, noi eravamo in Trinacria, quando erano in Germania, noi in Fracia e così via, fino all'America ed il Canada” aveva spiegato poi, sentendosi stranamente intelligente e colto. Aggettivi che nessuno avrebbe mai appioppato ad un lestrigone.

Bernie lo stava guardando con gli occhi sbarrati, come quelli un animale, l'iride così scura da sembrare corvini come la pupilla, “Siamo praticamente a Mostrolandia?” aveva chiesto sconvolta, con le labbra semi aperte, “Per nasconderci daI Lestrigoni?” aveva aggiunto. Arvey non era riuscito a resistere al ridere, con i suoi denti seghettati, davanti il viso preoccupato di Bernie, “Tranquilla LaFayette, non c'è niente di più saggio che nascondere qualcosa in bella vista” aveva ribattito lui sicuro di se.

La ragazza aveva sbuffato, posando le mani piccole sulla sommità del capo tra i riccioli corvini, leggermente seccato, “Nefasti numi, com'è che esistono lestrigoni come te?” aveva chiesto poi, con un sorriso serpeggiante sul viso. Arvey sollevò le spalle come a sminuire la questione, non si era mai ritenuto troppo diverso dai suoi compagni, da non riuscire proprio a comprendere cosa Bernie trovasse di così eclatante in lui, “E da che hai tredici anni che pensi che in me ci sia qualcosa di strano?” aveva chiesto alla ragazza. La mezzosangue aveva irrigidito le spalle, stringendo una mano sul taumacoso che aveva posato sulle cosce, un oggetto sinistro, oscuro, che rifulgeva dello stesso alone della notte, puntellato che chiare luci, che nel giorno sembravano affievolirsi per brillare invece come quasar nella notte. Arvey sorrise appena al comportamento della mezzosangue, Bernie aveva comunque preferito eludere la domanda, “Sai ho sempre pensato che i Canadesi fossero carini e gentili” aveva preferito dire la figlia della Notte, “Come scusa?” aveva indagato lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, “Sicuro non come Giganti Lestrigoni Cannibali” aveva rincarato lei, beccandosi una risata di scherno da lui, “Grazie, grazie tante, LaFayette” aveva rimbeccato Arvey.

 

La ricerca dell'arma – o quel che era – si era arenata al zoccolo delle cascate del Niagara, dove ancora una volta Bernie aveva cercato di spiare dentro il suo magico cannocchiale regalato dalla Dea Nyx in persona. Non era riuscita a vedere nulla a detta di lei, se non luci, colori e ambigue forme geometriche, nonostante passasse giornate a ruotare le lenti. “Non vedo armi” aveva sentenziato, “Ne Bells, ne altro” aveva soffiato, anche arrabbiata, con i denti a martoriare il labbro inferiore, carnoso e dipinto del colore del caffè. Era in piedi vicino al parapetto, un occhio chiuso e l'altro posato sull'oggetto, con la lente puntata verso le cascate, da perdersi fra i turisti. Per un essere umano non era minuta, era piuttosto alta, snella, senza eccessive formosità, tranne il sedere carnoso e tondo – specie in quei pantaloni di pelle – che Arvey si sforzò di non fissare per poter conservare una parvenza di decenza. Bernie era bella.

La ragazza si scosse appena, il lestrigone poté percepire un cambiamento nella ragazza, con le dita sottili stritolare, lo sguardo acute, il viso aperto però in un sorriso rilassato se non speranzoso. “Hai visto qualcosa” aveva notato Arvey, quando ancora con il viso quasi spensierato Bernie s'era voltata verso di lui, scostato il taumacoso dal volto. Era corsa verso di lui, quasi saltellante, “Alabaster! Ho visto Alabaster!” aveva gracchiato, non riuscendo ad arrestare il suo fremito, continuando a saltellare con le sue gambe lunghe. Il lestrigone aveva arricciato le labbra, cercando di rimembrare chi fosse il viso da accostare a quel nome, poi riuscì a districare nella sua memoria, il viso lentigginoso di un ragazzo con occhi verdi brillanti e capelli d'inchiostro, circondato da un alone di luce violacea, “Il figlio di Ecate” commentò, percependo il ricordo del suo profumo, qualcosa che ricordava la sangria. Bernie era sorridente, con le dita annodate attorno al cannocchiale, con un sorriso fanciullesco sul viso, “Si!Si! Al è vivo! Devo contattarlo” aveva esclamato; rinata.

 

Avevano dovuto cercare una fontanella, “Pensi possa aiutarti?” aveva chiesto Arvey, leggermente amareggiato da quella intrusione, se avesse visto Bells, il lestrigone pensava sarebbe stato meglio. La ragazzina s'era arrestata dietro un piccolo bambino, mettendosi in coda per la fontana. “Se non può Al, non può nessuno” – era piuttosto ammirata – “Poi se l'ho visto un motivo ci sarà” aveva chiarito immediatamente lei, mentre se ne stava irta come una stecca lungo la fila.

Un turista giapponese, un ragazzo dalla cresta blu ed un bambino sporco di gelato dopo erano arrivati in prossimità della fontanella, era concava di un materiale, una scodella tenuta su da un unico piede spesso con ghirigori poco affascinanti, screziati d'arancio. Il getto d'acqua zampillava continuo ma piuttosto lieve. Bernie si voltò verso di lui, prima di chinarsi per prendere qualche sorsata d'acqua, poi s'era raddrizzata, fissandolo, aveva un rivolo cristallino che le scendeva dall'angolo della bocca, percorrendo l'incarnato d'ebano. “Non n'è che per caso hai una dracma?” aveva chiesto leggermente titubante, ed imbarazzata anche, Arvrey aveva trattenuto appena il sorriso davanti a quel bel visino, prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche della tenuta mimetica, trovandosi a frugare tra i resti delle carte di caramelle, qualche osso di falange e ...si, qualche monetina. Aveva un quarto di dollaro e qualche dracma, era stato decisamente fortunato, “Per te, LaFayette” disse scanzonato allungandone una verso la ragazza, che l'aveva accolta un sorriso grato.

L'aver toccato gli ossi, gli aveva però ricordato che era davvero un bel po' di tempo che non mangiava qualcosa di sostanzioso, dal puma cacciato con i fratelli Sanguinaccio. “Qualcosa non va?” aveva chiesto giustamente Bernie, con le sopracciglia scure come il carbone, arricciate, una ruga solcava la fronte per evidenziare la sua perplessità, “Ehm … ho … tutto apposto” alla fine disse, ritenendo poco saggio dire ad una squisita mezzosangue che era un lestrigone affamato, anche se era Bernie. La figla di Nix distese la fronte, ma alzò un sopracciglio, come a lasciar intendere che non era così facile fregarla, “Facciamo così: tu chiama Alabaster, io mi faccio una passeggiata per godermi un po' della quasi aria(3) di casa” disse Arvey sbrigativo, cercando di non fissarla negli occhi, Bernie arricciò le labbra ma lo lasciò andare, concentrandosi sul misero getto d'acqua della fontanella chiedendosi come avesse dovuto fare per direzionarlo in modo che creasse un arcobaleno con il sole.

 

 

S'era allontanato poco cercando di visualizzare tra tutta quella gente una possibile preda. Una ragazza stava mangiando un gelato poco lontano, non era molto sottile, aveva capelli rossi fiammanti ed indossava un prendisole viola, che lasciava scoperte le gambe bronzee. Aveva occhi chiari, lo aveva guardato appena prima di abbassare lo sguardo piuttosto intimidita. Arvey aveva inquadrato un uomo poco distante da lui, aveva un viso fanciullesco, capelli corti che davano l'accenno di riccioli ed un completo di classe, camicia firmata, pantaloni di batista e scarpe di vernice, tutto rigorosamente in bianco acido, masticava una gomma alla fragola e sorrideva verso Arvey come se avesse saputo perfettamente chi era lui e non lo temesse affatto. Il lestrigone distolse, con sua somma vergogna lo sguardo, per controllare se con Bernie andasse tutto bene, la ragazza le dava le spalle, ma di fronte lei s'era aperta una sorta di finestra sfumata che la metteva in comunicazione con Al, di cui Arvey riusciva appena a vedere i contorni, abbandonato la guardia s'era accorto che l'uomo interamente vestito di bianco era scomparso.

Il resto era accaduto così velocemente che Arvey non era certo di averlo realizzato del tutto, l'odore di sangue e sudore era stata la prima cosa che aveva annusato, assieme all'odore acre di Pasticcino Sanguinaccio, la seconda cosa era stata la spada bastarda della suddetta che scavava la sua carne all'altezza della spalla, mettendo fuori uso il braccio destro, quello con cui brandiva la sua mazza da battaglia, “PUTTANA” riuscì a dire, prima di intercettare il viso della lestrigona e ricacciarlo indietro con un pugno, che le fece saltare qualche dente da squalo.

“Traditore bastardo” ringhiò lei, sollevandosi dalla posizione supina, il naso impiastricciato e colante di sangue. Nessun mortale sembrava essersi accorto di due lestrigoni che s'azzannavano di fronte le Cascate dei Niagara.

Arvey non aveva perso tempo a guardare la donna, limitandosi ad estrarre con un colpo netto la spada, maledicendosi l'attimo dopo, quando il sangue aveva cominciato a sgorgare senza sosta, con un disperato raccoglimento d'energia l'aveva usata contro la stessa proprietaria, troppo accecata dalla rabbia e furente come una fiera, Pasticcino non era stata lucida, essendosi ritrovata ben presto con due dita in meno alla mano sinistra che aveva intelligentemente usato per proteggersi il viso. “Maledetto figlio d'una ninfa” aveva ringhiato la donna, tirandosi su, con gli occhi corvini spalancati ai moncherini della mano, il naso ridotto a poltiglia e l'incarnato di bronzo macchiato di vermiglio vivo.

Arvey s'era allontanato molto poco eroicamente, liberandosi dalla spada dietro un cespuglio, cercando di estrarre dal fodero fatto di lacci la sua mazza chiodata, trovando in quell'azione più difficolta del solito. “Ehm … ehm” tossì qualcuno al suo fianco, l'uomo in bianco era al suo fianco, “Proteggerai quella ragazzina?” chiese l'uomo ammiccando a Bernie che ignara di tutto parlava con Al, molesto ed attento, come un animale a caccia, Mickey si stava avvicinando, “Morirei per lei” confidò senza esitazione lui, approssimando qualche passo dolorante verso il precedente amico, con il dolore alla spalla in fiamme, “Oh meraviglioso olimpo” esordì l'uomo in bianco, “Quanto mi entusiasmo per le passioni amorose” confidò tutto sicuro di se, prima di toccare la dolente spalla a Mickey ed la fitta si era dissipata, “La ferita c'è, solo che per un po' non la sentirai” aveva confidato quello, “Chi, orco, sei?” aveva rantolato lui confuso, quello aveva riso, l'alito odorava di fragole zuccherose, “Oh che importa” aveva esclamato, “Conta solo che tu sia animato da tanto ardore!” aveva aggiunto, “È quello a darmi forza” aveva aggiunto tutto soddisfatto, ghignante ed in qualche modo ridicolmente malefico. Oh be, Arvey non aveva tempo – ne voglia – di interrogarsi su buone divinità che si mettevano a sparpagliare favori a Lestrigoni a casaccio. Numi nefasti, aveva da allungare la barzelletta ancora con qualche altro improbabile aneddoto, sempre se ne fosse uscito vivo.

Aveva estratto la mazza con vigore, raggiungendo Mickey, che con il suo naso svelto s'era già accorto di lui, l'aveva anticipato con un pugno nudo nello stomaco, “Divi! Deve essere una vera delizia se l'hai voluta tutta per te” disse irrisorio Sanguinaccio, con il viso aperto in un pessimo sorriso malato, con gli occhi scuri come la pece ben centrati sulla snella figura di Bernie, “Troppo magra, troppo secca” aveva sentenziato critico, “Massimo la userò come stuzzicadenti” aveva stabilito, tirando un calciò all'addome di Arvey, in modo che non potesse rialzarsi, “Ho sempre sospettoso tu fossi un depravato” aveva constato Mickey, chinandosi per raccogliere la mazza dell'altro che era caduta per terra, grosso sbaglio! Arvey aveva afferrato con ambedue le mani il braccio dell'altro e con una forza disumana l'aveva tirato sfilacciando la carne e rompendo l'articolazione del braccio. Un rumore secco s'era udito nell'aria seguito da un disumano grido di dolore. Arvey aveva frettolosamente recuperato la sua mazza e l'aveva sfracellata con tutta la forza contro il viso di Mickey, senza il minimo rimorso, senza pensare che giusto una manciata di giorni prima viaggiavano assieme ridendo del pessimo senso dell'umorismo di Arvey e delle battute indecenti di Mickey, accompagnati dai ringhi di Pasticcino. Senza pensare che i Sanguinaccio erano stati i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, per quasi mezzo secolo, l'unico pensiero era stato il sorriso bianco di Bernie, come la falce di una luna sul suo viso bruno.

“Scusa amico, davvero” aveva sussurrato Arvey, senza però vero pentimento, mentre Mickey Sanguinaccio si disgregava in fine polvere, scomparendo da quella terra per un po', in cuor suo il lestrigone sperava fosse più tempo.

 

“Berenyx” strillò a gran voce, attirando l'attenzione della giovane, che era ancora intenta a parlare con il figlio di Ecate, “Siamo sotto attacco! Sarebbe il caso di filarsela” aveva commentato, voltandosi appena per scorgere Pasticcino coperta di sangue, il viso massacrato ed il fuoco vivo negli occhi. La rabbia tatuata sul viso che Zotico Joe aveva amato, “La vedi come bella” diceva, colpendolo appena con delle gomitate e la lestrigona si voltava verso di loro, sorridendo in maniera arcigna e tirata e Mickey al suo fianco rideva di gusto. Ed Arvey aveva privato Pasticcino di un'altra persona importante.

S'era avvicinato a Bernie, aveva il viso spaventato, pallido e le labbra tremolanti, con gli occhi vacui e scuri, persi oltre le spalle del mostro ad osservare il viso animato da odio e dolore di Pasticcino e la furia implacabile marchiata sulla pelle. “Dove sei, Al?” aveva chiesto concitata e nervosa la ragazzina, volgendo lo sguardo in ultima volta alla figura all'interno dell'arcobaleno, un ragazzo allampanato, puntellato di lentiggini, con le guance scavate e l'incarnato livido, “Keesville” aveva sussurrato, prima che la spada di Pasticcino fendesse l'aria e per poco il viso di LaFayette, se Arvey non l'avesse afferrata alla svelta spostandola di qualche centimetro, lasciando che la lama vibrante della lestrigona sfiorasse il crine corvino.

Bernie tremò appena, spaventata, poi allungò svelta una mano verso Arvey e prese quella del lestrigone; lui notò quanto piccola fossero le dita della ragazza in contrasto con le sue. La figlia di Ecate saldò la presa, “Reggiti forte!” strillò, prima che Pasticcino potesse abbassare nuovamente la lama su di loro e tentasse di affettargli ancora; Arvey percepì chiaramente il dolore più forte che avesse mai provato nelle sue lunghe vite, mischiato ad un potente stordimento e nausea.

Quando ebbe la sensazione che i piedi tornassero a toccare la terra, finì per piegarsi sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato, vomito della bile prima di riuscire a comprendere cosa fosse successo e realizzare di non trovarsi più alle cascate del Niagara.

Bernie collassò al suo fianco, affatticata, quasi malata, con un rivolo di sangue bruno a correrle giù da una narice sulle labbra piene fino al mento spigoloso. “Co...cos-ah … è su...cce...ssO?” riuscì a rantolare a fatica, con l'aria bruciante nei polmoni, quasi si fossero dimenticati come è che si respirava, la ragazza prese due profondi respiri, mentre un altro rivolo aveva cominciato a scendere dall'altra narice, “Viaggio nell'Ombra” aveva risposto poi a fatica, premendosi una mano sul costato, “Ero fin troppo fuori allenamento e con poche cartucce” aveva confidato, stendendosi sul marciapiede con noncuranza, “Non sono mai stata molto capace, trovo sorprendente che non ci siamo sciolti nell'ombra” aveva confidato, recuperato colore sul viso e la vena chiacchiericcia, ma ancora abbastanza provata, da avere le epistassi e non riuscire a tirarsi in piedi.

Arvey percepì pregnante nelle narici un odore paludoso, di fango ed acqua fluviale, “Dove, per l'Orco, siamo?” chiese a fatica, riuscendo a recuperare bene, cominciando a sentir pizzicare la spalla, dove l'Uomo Vestito di Bianco aveva rimosso il dolore, dove Pasticcino l'aveva colpito. “Leesville, luisiana, dove altro dovremmo essere?” aveva chiesto retorica lei, riuscendo a tirarsi sui gomiti e rimanendo seduta per terra. Arvey aggrottò le sopracciglia decisamente confuso, “Leesville? Il figlio di Ecate aveva detto Keesville” aveva ribattuto lui, sconvolto ed anche piccato. Il viso di Bernie s'era tinto di bolgia, “No, no! Aveva detto Keesville” aveva ribattuto sicura di se lei, riuscendo anche a sistemarsi sulle ginocchia, con le mani sui pantaloni scuri.

 

Anche se erano nel luogo sbagliato, non che Bernie lo pensasse, erano entrambi fin troppo provati per poter riprovare il viaggio delle ombre, così s'erano ritrovati a vagabondare a zonzo per Leesville, con Arvey ancora più provato dalla fame e dal dolore e la mezzosangue con un occhio piantato all'interno del tautacoso senza alcuna vaga capacità di vedere qualsiasi cosa. E nello socntro avevano anche perso tutte le dracme che avevano, quindi caso mai avessero voluto avvertire Alabaster che ero ancora vivi, ma avevano semplicemente sbagliato città, non potevano.

D'altro canto, Arvey trovava che Leesville fosse un posto più o meno detestabile, pieno di zanzare, umido e di gente in infradito con i pantaloni arrotolati fino alle ginocchia ed un caldo da fornace.

“Spero Al non si convinca che io sia morta o che so” aveva commentato tutta spenta Bernie, ciondolando al suo fianco, con una mano premuta sotto il naso, dove cercava di raccogliere il sangue in un fazzoletto e con l'altra teneva la giacca di pelle, bottiglia, che s'era dovuto togliere per il caldo, il sudore correva lungo le braccia nude scure assieme a qualche sottile linea di cicatrici, residuo di battaglie. E l'umore di entrambi era sotto i tacchi.

Avevano imboccato una strada che percorreva il fiume, dove l'odore paludoso era più forte e pullulava di pescatori con cappelli assurdi e barche improbabili che si davano alla raccolta di conchiglie o che altro. Bernie aveva cominciato a slacciarsi gli stivaletti di cuoio nero, dalla suola di carrarmato e lacci stretti, “Fa caldo” aveva commentato, mentre tenendosi in bilico su un piede solo era riuscito a togliersi una scarpa, rimanendo come un fenicottero, le braccia aperte a volo d'angelo per mantenere l'equilibrio; il naso aveva smesso di sanguinare.

Si era sfilata poi l'altra scarpa ed i calzini bianchi, rimanendo con i piedi nudi sull'asfalto, prima di raggiungere la banchina per sedersi e lasciare le gambe appese al vuoto, dove sotto un'acqua verdastra scorreva. Arvey s'era seduto al suo fianco, tra loro c'era solo gli stivaletti; “Quindi cosa facciamo?” aveva chiesto giustamente lui.

Non sapevano dove fossero, chi potessero contattare, come poterlo contattare.

Bernie aveva preso un lungo respiro, muovendo appena i piedi, tenendo le ginocchia appiccicate tra loro, “Devo recuperare le forze, poi proveremo il grande salto” aveva risposto con sicurezza.

 

L'aria s'era impregnata d'odore piuttosto buono, in una barchetta da quelle parti un uomo di una certa età stava arrostendo del pesce con della cipolla e qualche altra spezia piuttosto forte. Sembrò accorgersi di loro vagamente, sollevando appena gli occhi scuri, intrecciati tra ciglia grigie, sotto spesse ciglia sale e pepe. “Ho fame sai?” aveva bisbigliato Bernie, con gli occhi rivolto al pesce, che cominciava a scurirsi sul dorso, mentre l'aroma si faceva più pregnante, “Non sai quanto ne ho io” aveva bisbigliato Arvey che invece dello sfrigolare del pesce era più attratto dall'odore del fumo sulla carne dell'uomo, percependo il suo languore nella bocca.

Per un attimo Arvey si era davvero visto scendere nel fiume, salire sulla piccola barchetta dell'uomo, gustare la carne dell'uomo e riportare il pesce a Bernie e perdersi nel guardala sorridere. Allora avrebbe davvero dovuto ridere, perché sarebbe stata davvero una fottuta barzelletta! Un lestrigone che tradisce tutto e tutti per una mezzosangue e viene aiutato da una strana divinità?

La sua intera vita non aveva senso, ammise a se stesso Arvey, o forse aveva cominciato ad averla da quando aveva mangiato quel gruppo di ragazzi che tormentavano quelle due ragazzine.

“Cosa sta facendo?” aveva chiesto la mezzosangue attirando la sua attenzione, il lestrigone aveva seguito il dito della ragazza, trovando in quella direzione, dall'altro lato del fiume, sulla banchina, una bella donna era in piedi, che allungava le dita sottili verso le spalline di un vestito morbido di un colore tenue, per farle scendere e lasciar scivolare il vestito lungo il corpo snello e le gambe lunghe, rimanendo solo in un colorato costume da bagno a due pezzi, sandali alla schiava ed una sottile corno d'oro sulla sommità del capo, “Una dea?” aveva chiesto Bernie confusa, con gli occhi stretti e la fronte crucciata, “No” aveva risposto Arvey, afferrando la ragazza, piantandola sul suo petto ed avvolgendola tra le braccia in una morsa difficile da sciogliere.

La sconosciuta aveva cominciato a cantare una canzone piuttosto lenta e dolce, quasi avesse avuto la voce incantevole – ed ingannevole – di una sirena, tutti i mortali sulle navi erano stati attratti da quel candore, compreso l'uomo del pesce e Bernie che aveva cominciato a lottare contro le ferree braccia di Arvey, che non la lasciavano andare.

S'era lasciata, la donna, cadere nelle acque verdastre del fiume e senza smettere di cantare aveva preso a nuotare sul dorso come una foca, aveva occhi d'un lucido azzurro, che aveva rivolto verso di loro, sorridendo appena, gentile anche, poi gli uomini avevano cominciato a scavalcare i parapetti per raggiungerla.

“Lasciami andare! Bells mi sta chiamando” aveva languido la ragazzina, cercando di sgusciare da quella forte presa, “Lasciala a-andare-e” aveva cantato la donna, fermandosi non lontano da loro, rimanendo a mollo, con i fili dorati sparsi sull'acqua verde e sul corpo seminudo, non aveva arrestato il suo canto, “Cosa sei?” aveva ringhiato Arvey, cercando di trattenere Bernie più a se possibilmente, troppo spaventato all'idea di perderla, ma fin troppo bloccato per poter affrontare la creatura, “Così cantava Parthenope, che provava un dolore dolce … La sua voce era una freccia che colpì il mio cuore(4)” cantò con estrema dolcezza la creatura, allungando una mano verso di loro, muovendo un dito, come ad invitargli a raggiungerla.

Bernie assestò una gomitata sullo sterno di Arvey, che allentò la presa, di poco, di qualche momento, sgusciando così da quelle forti braccia. Il lestrigone sentì il mondo finire, distaccarsi dalla gravità stessa quando percepì il vuoto sul suo torace ed il rumore dell'acqua smossa, abbassò lo sguardo trovando spuma mossa dove qualcosa era affondata, come un gatto bagnato, Bernie era riemersa qualche istante dopo, gli occhi neri erano tinti di ipnosi e senza riuscire a fermarsi aveva cominciato a nuotare verso Parthenope. Arvey s'era lanciato presto dietro di lei, cercando di frenare la corsa della ragazza, ma nell'acqua Bernie s'era fatta più fuggevole d'un anguilla e difficilmente afferrabile, lui che invece appariva così imbranato.

“Lasciala ti prego” si ritrovò ad implorare il lestrigone, con l'acqua alla gola, quando Bernie, assieme agli altri pescatori avevano raggiunto la donna, ma questa non aveva occhi che per la figlia di Ecate, aveva accarezzato il viso di Bernie e immerso il naso spigoloso tra i capelli corvini della ragazza, “Figlia di una divinità protogenea” aveva sussurrato lasciva, “Un profumo così dolce” aveva bisbigliato poi Parthenope, schiacciandosi il viso di Bernie sul petto, non stava più cantando, ma l'incanto era persistente, “Puoi avere tutti i mortali che vuoi, ragazzone, ma lei è mia” aveva chiarito, allontanando appena il viso della mezzosangue dalla sua pelle per guardarla bene da vicino, s'era avvicinata ed aveva leccato una guancia di Bernie, “Davvero squisita” aveva aggiunto irriverente. “Stai lontano da lei” sibilò Arvey, avvicinandosi con un movimento netto alle due.

Parthenope sbuffò appena, infastidita, “Normalmente amo la dedizioni di voi Lestrigoni per il cibo, ma sei inopportuno” aveva chiarito quella, prima di schioccare le dita, tutti i mortali nell'acqua s'erano voltati verso di lui, “Prima che tu abbia finito con loro, avrò già finito con lei” aveva chiarito con un cenno di divertimento la creatura, prendendo sollevando dall'acqua un braccio di Bernie, che restava lì immobile, mentre i mortali avevano cominciando ad addossarsi contro Arvey, che non aveva remore nel fal crollare la mazza su di loro e colorare di rosso il fiume. Parthenope aveva sorriso, non aveva denti aguzzi o altri, sembravano abbastanza normali, “Di norma ti cucinerei per bene, ma vado di fretta” , aveva addentato il braccio di Bernie e strappare una piccola porzione di carne e pelle, la mezzosangue aveva appena recepito il fatto, con un semplice sussulto, ma era rimasta con gli occhi vacui ed il rosso aveva cominciato a scorrere sulla pelle scura. “Divi, potrei avere un orgasmo” aveva commentato Parhenope con il sangue a macchiarle il viso bello, “Posso comprendere perché la volevi tutta per te, ragazzone” aveva ghignato, la donna aveva infilato le dita all'interno del colletto della maglietta nera di Bernie, strappando in maniera netta il vestito, scoprendo la pelle nuda della spalla dove spiccavano le spalline di un reggiseno e quelle spesse di una canottiera e si chinò nell'incavo tra la clavicola ed il collo quasi volesse depositarle un bacio, ma invece strappo un altro lembo di pelle. La ragazza sussultò appena, ma sorrideva, incurante della realtà. Arvey affogò un uomo con la sola forza della mano, mentre percuoteva il capo d'un altro con la sua mazza, “Lasciale! Bastarda!” ringhiò.

Parthenope rise divertita, la carne pallida orribilmente macchiata di vermiglio, con i denti bianchi coperti di rosso.

Un colpo secco raggiunse la fronte della creatura, quando ancora il riso arcigno adornava ancora il volto, un singolo rivolo di sangue scuro scivolò da un foro sulla fronte, fino a che Parthenope s'era disintegrata in polvere sottile, riconsegnando in tale modo a tutti la lucidità, Bernie battè le palpebre diverse volte, prima di percepire il dolore dei morsi e cominciare ad urlare, confusa la gente ma non più minacciosa, Arvey era riuscito a nuotare fino a lei per avvolgerla in un abbraccio, “Va tutto bene” le disse, baciandole la fronte, mentre la ragazza continuava a tremare, lui invece s'era ben allarmato, alla ricerca di chi avesse ucciso Parthenope.

 

“Pensare che ci sono ancora mezzosangue che si ostino ad usare spade e frecce” commentò qualcuno, Arvey gli vide, due ragazzi erano in piedi vicino la banchina, vestiti in abiti mimetici e giacce di pelle, armati con quelle che sembravano armi da fuoco – semiautomatiche? Arvey riconosceva di avere una grave mancanza. Uno era alto, rasato, non un filo di barba o di capelli, scuro come un chicco da caffè con occhi gialli come quelli di una lince ed alcuni tatuaggi da scarnificazioni più chiari sul braccia nude e muscolose, l'altro era più bassino, con un naso dritto ed un sorriso corrosivo, aveva l'arma puntata verso di loro, gli occhi verdi infastiditi. “Signori mantenete tutti la calma” aveva urlato il ragazzo rasato, alzando le mani, lasciando cadere il fucile che era appeso ad una cinghia di cuoio che era appeso alla spalla, “Qualche fiore di loto ed avrete dimenticato tutto” aveva aggiunto, aveva una voce sicura, piuttosto autoritario, ma sapeva come parlare alla gente. L'altro aveva sbuffato, perdendo il sorriso sornione sulle labbra, “Lei ci serviva viva” aveva commentato infastidito, con le braccia incrociate al petto, “I mortali hanno la precedenza” aveva ribattuto qualcun'altra, era una voce femminile, ma Arvey non aveva individuato chi avesse parlato ne dove fosse.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi era rimasto frustrato per qualche momento, prima di voltare lo sguardo verso di loro, notando lui per la prima volta, che teneva le mani attorno al piccolo corpicino sottile della mezzosangue, “Oh, la nostra cantante non è l'unico mostro qui” aveva commentato con veemenza, alzando l'arma verso di loro, lucida e grigia.

“Aspetta!” nel campo visivo di Arvey era apparsa una ragazza dai capelli biondi come il grano ardente, ma lo scoppio del colpo dell'arma da fuoco aveva catalizzato tutta la sua attenzione. Bernie sembrava aver realizzato la situazione, risvegliandosi, solo quando aveva sentito il colpo partito, Arvey l'aveva stretta forte, guardandola negli occhi se, se proprio doveva morire, sperava fosse vedendo il suo viso.

“No!” urlò la mezzosangue, un suono acuto e terrorizzato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Il betilo o (bétile - bethel) è una pietra a cui si attribuisce una funzione sacra in quanto dimora di una divinità o perché identificata con la divinità stessa. In questo caso io la immagino come una moneta e con la funzione di un cerca-persone.
> 
> (2) Un modo fantasioso per dire Neanche per cavolo.
> 
> (3) Arvey è canadese ed in quel momento si trovano proprio a confine con il Canada.
> 
> (4)Johann Gottfried Herder, Parthenope, 1796.
> 
> Il mito di Parthenope è un mito riguardo ad una sirena atipica (viene sempre rappresentata con corpo umano), qualcuna dice che era una mortale suicida per un amore non ricambiato di Ulisse, qualcun'altra che era stata maledetta da Afrodite che l'aveva trasformata in sirena, altre che era sempre stata sirena e che Orfeo l'avesse condotta alla morte durante la traversata dell'Argo. E la mortale della favola è che Parthenope è morta un certo numero di volte, che sembrava assurdo tenerla in vita.


End file.
